Traitors
by chris3169512
Summary: Mikan has been betrayed by her friends. Now, the principal is sending her to America to train her Alices and meets some people who could replace the traitors she called friends. When she comes back, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Mikan's group will be around 12 years old.**

* * *

Sakura Mikan was clutching a suitcase packed with all her things. She recalled everything that had happened to lead to her agreement with her departure.

Flashback

_"Good morning, Hotaru-chan!" Mikan cheerfully called out to her friend, while jumping onto Hotaru to give her a hug._

_-Baka Baka Baka-_

_Mikan was blown back twice as hard as before by the infamous Baka Gun. It hurt like hell._

"_Hotaru! What was tha-?" Mikan stopped talking to be met by the iciest and hateful glare Hotaru ever gave her._

_Suddenly Mikan was hit by a folded up piece of paper. Still shocked, she hurriedly stuffed it into her pocket and got up, wincing in pain. Afraid of what was in the piece of paper, Mikan decided to check later._

_After calming herself down a bit, Mikan reached into her pocket, feeling for the letter. Opening it up, inside wrote, "Meet me in my laboratory when school ends."_

_

* * *

__Mikan stood outside of Hotaru's laboratory and slowly knocked on the door. Amanatsu, Mikan's robotic look-alike created by Hotaru, opened the door_.

"_Oh, it's you. Hotaru-sama was waiting."_

_Amanatsu opened the door wider for Mikan to enter. Hotaru was sitting in front of computer, rapidly moving the mouse. Suddenly, she spun around, facing Mikan._

"_Lately, I've been becoming more and more irritated. Your idiocy is causing my work to be dragged down. My pay is becoming lower, since my time for working on my inventions is being cut back. So I would like it if you could please stop annoying me."_

"_B-But, Hotaru…" Mikan cried._

_-Baka Baka Baka-_

_As Mikan was blown back into the door, Hotaru said, "Don't you __**dare**__ talk back to me. I've never considered you as even a friend. Amanatsu, take her back to her room."_

"_Hai, as you wish, Hotaru-sama."_

End Flashback

Mikan's eyes filled with tears as she smiled sadly.

"How pathetic of me. I didn't notice that I was such a burden to Hotaru. Now, she… hates me."

Flashback

_Ruka was walking along in the halls and happened to bump into Mikan. He was nicely petting his bunny, Usagi-chan._

_"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan chirped less happily than usual._

_"Aa… Sakura-san. I have something to tell you." Ruka icily glanced at her._

_"W-What is it?" Mikan blinked._

_"You know that times when I always stuttered when talking to you? The reason behind that was because I hated you. I hated talking to you. You even gave me a ridiculous, hideous name. Please don't bother me anymore."_

_"I'm sorry… I didn't know you hated the name…"_

_"Apologizing won't change anything."_

_Mikan was left there in a shocked state, while Ruka went back to petting Usagi-chan._

End Flashback

"Why…? I don't know what I did wrong. What did I do to make them hate me so much? Everything was going okay before." Mikan's tears started running down her face rapidly.

Flashback

_Drained of her energy, Mikan went to the place she found most peaceful. The Sakura Tree helped her relax when she was distressed calmed her down when angry or sad. At this time, she was sad._

_Sitting up in the limbs of the tree was a figure and spread on top of the figure was a book._

_Just as Mikan sat down, the figure jumped down and landed gracefully on the floor._

_"Oi, Polka, go away. Because of you, I don't get enough sleep and Persona punishes me. Why do you have to make my life more miserable then it is already? I'm here at this tree for a reason. Get lost and never come near me again."_

_Too devastated to say anything, Mikan picked up herself with some difficulty and dragged herself back to her room._

End Flashback

"I know that every single day I get blown away by Hotaru's Baka Gun. I know that Ruka always stutters around me. I know that Natsume acts like I'm a pest. Everyone else just ignores me. They all must be sick of me. I'm not as stupid as you guys think I am. I just thought it would make you all feel better to have someone that is happy-go-lucky around you." Mikan said between sobs.

Flashback (A/N: Don't worry! Last one!)

_"Sakura Mikan, please report to the principal's office. I repeat, Sakura Mikan, please report to the principal's office."_

_Mikan dragged herself all the way to the office. She had never experienced this much sadness combined at once. It was pretty suspicious that they all confessed how much they hated her in only one day, and then she was called to the principal's office. But due to her exhaustion, Mikan overlooked it._

_Pushing open the door, Mikan trudged into the room and slumped into a chair when the principal invited her to sit in it._

_"Sakura-san, I have an announcement for you. You are going to go to America to train your Alices for a few months. The middle school student council president will help you. If you refuse, something bad might…"_

_"I'll go. They wouldn't care anyways, and this will be better for them."_

_"Good. You'll be leaving tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. At 6:30 A.M. a limousine will come to pick you up at the gates. I suggest you start packing now."_

_Mikan quickly went back to her room to start packing. She hadn't given a second thought when she agreed to the sudden trip to America._

_When she was finished, the room was spotless. Mikan took everything with her, so that there was no trace of her ever being in there. She took a short nap, and when it was time, headed out to the gates of Alice Academy._

End Flashback

Mikan quickly wiped away her tears when a limousine stopped in front of her. The driver motioned for her to get in.

She had never noticed the black marks on her friends' necks.

* * *

They arrived at the airport with nobody to see Mikan off. Of course, the trip was so sudden, so nobody would know.

The trip took about 14 hours. Mikan came out of the airplane feeling… lonely. She didn't know anyone in America. Nor did she know how to speak English!

A boy… Or was that a girl? Well, he/she walked up to her and held out his/her hand.

"Hello, Miss Sakura. Welcome to America."

**

* * *

So… omgwho.amigain helped me with this…**

**Yea… I know it sucks since this is my first fanfiction story. But I can improve, ne?**

**But it would be great if you could leave a review. Tell me stuff you hated, liked, or things that could have been better**

**I'll be happy if you do leave a review. So… PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I never will… Ya… That's right. I never will. T-T

**Bold** – English.

* * *

Previously:

**The trip took about 14 hours. Mikan came out of the airplane feeling… lonely. She didn't know anyone in America. Nor did she know how to speak English! **

**A boy… Or was that a girl? Well, he/she walked up to her and held out his/her hand.**

"**Hello, Miss Sakura. Welcome to America."**

* * *

Mikan's POV:

'_What did that person just say? I know what 'America' means…' _I thought.

"**Uh… Ah… Eh… Me… No speak… English**," I stuttered out.

"Oh really? When they told me a month ago that you'd come here today, I thought that they'd take that time to teach you English."

"Eh? But they told me just yesterday…"

"…"

And then it hit me… I squealed, "You… You speak Japanese!"

"…"

When I looked at this person more closely, the whole world became brighter, although it contrasted with everything that this person was wearing. It was all black. Want me to go into detail? Okay. Black shoes. Black, baggy jeans. Black hoodie. Black gloves. Black beanie. A black half faced mask which looked like a black werewolf. Wait, aren't werewolves supposed to be gray?

"With everything you're wearing, I know you're a boy!!"

"Okay… Whatever. The principal asked me to take your luggage, bring you to your new room, and also to show you around," he told emotionlessly.

"Ah! Wait. What's your name?"

"That would be Ito Nao. In English, you'd just reverse the surname and the last name."

"Why is everything that you're wearing black?"

"Because black is an interesting color."

"But why do you have to wear…"

"That's not really important right now. They told me to get you to the American Alice Academy right away. Technically, right away is not after 20 minutes of talking and staring."

I blinked. He was so nice a minute ago. So why is he suddenly getting all angry and annoyed? Oh no! Did I say something wrong?

"If you're wondering why I was so nice, it was a speaker. The principal was talking on the other end. And the reason why I held out my hand is because they used a device to control my arm. He really likes to alter the way people say and do things. Let's go," Nao-kun said, while crushing the speakers and the device that were both on his shoulder.

We walked towards this very shiny white limousine. I heard people around us whispering, "It's really early in the morning. Doesn't that guy look suspicious with all that black he's wearing? I mean he's also bringing that girl somewhere."

Hmm…. Wearing all black _does_ make someone suspicious. But anyways, who else would wear some funky looking mask if they were not from Alice Academy?

After Nao-kun put my luggage into the limousine, I got in.

Holy… Howalon…

I stood there gawking at everything in awe. Why is there a TAP DANCER in here? There's also a TV, karaoke, and so many luxurious things. The insides didn't look like how small it would be from the outside.

"Okay. You get it. The creator of the American Alice Academy is an odd guy. So, will you please get in all the way? I can't afford to waste anymore time."

"Aa! Sorry!"

After he was inside, he said, "Drive."

The limousine started moving, and I was too busy taking lessons from the tap dancer to notice the time. The tappiness of the tappy shoes with metal plates at the bottom… Aa… Annoying, but for now, awesome.

* * *

_**When they arrived:**_

Normal POV:

"Wow! It's so big! It's twice as big as the one in Tokyo! Wait. Why are tap dancers on all of the roofs?" Mikan stopped wiggling around.

"As I told you, the creator is very odd. The tap dancers are robotic, but they don't make any sound, otherwise the current principals would have torn them down by now. Follow me, I'll take you to your room and then show you around," Nao spoke yet again emotionlessly.

It was a Sunday, and therefore there was no school. Everybody was either in his or her rooms, walking around in the halls, at Tappy Town, or just doing something.

You must be wondering what Tappy Town is? The odd creator had named it that for his queer interest in tap dancers. Why tap dancers? Even I don't know.

Nao suddenly stopped at a room on the highest floor in the middle school dorm, "Since you're a special guest here in America, you were to live in a Special Star's room. You'll be staying here until you have mastered your Alices and can use them very well. Also, because I suddenly don't feel like showing you around and I also forgot the keys to your room, I'm sending the vice president to help you. She'll explain everything in place of me."

He took out a cell phone, rapidly pressed buttons, and said a few words before walking off.

A few minutes later, a girl came running as fast as she could. Unable to stop herself, the girl crashed into the wall that was located a few yards away from Mikan. Ouch.

"**Gah! I need new shoes! Dang it! These won't even let me stop properly anymore. Oh yea, he said that this Mikan girl was somewhere around here**," the girl stood up and looked around.

Mikan stared, "Are you okay?"

"**Eh? Don't you speak English?**" the girl asked quite a bit confused.

Mikan shook her head.

"I guess you're lucky that Nao taught me Japanese these last few months because of my want for anime. Ugh… It was tough… By the way, I'm Fang Qian (_A/N: If I'm talking about Tokyo… I mean_ _surname, first name. If it's America, you switch it o.o)_. And you must be the special temporary transfer student," Fang smiled.

"I-I'm Mikan Sakura. Nao-kun said something about not wanting to show me around the school…"

"Oh! That! It's just because he's tired after all that paperwork from yesterday since he's the president. By the way, I'm the vice president."

"Eh!? The president? I thought he was someone from the Dangerous Ability Class!"

"That is something you'll find out later. Now, here are the keys to your room. Once you've put all of your things inside, let's get to showing you around the school," Fang's smile disappeared for a millisecond, but it went unnoticed to Mikan.

* * *

_**Back in Tokyo:**_

It had been two days ever since the series of extremely similar events. Would this day be like any other day?

**_Middle School Division Class 2-B:_**

Hotaru was sitting in her usual spot, eating crab brains while working on yet again a new invention of hers.

For once, Natsume and Ruka were early to class. Natsume was sleeping under his usual manga book, while Ruka was petting his pet bunny, Usagi-chan. In the corner of the classroom, girls were fawning over them, asking absolutely retarded questions that have obvious answers, and… trying to sexually harass the two.

Sitting next to Natsume was a girl with blond her and sapphire eyes, Koizumi Luna.She had boys fawning over her and asking her absolutely retarded questions that have obvious answers.

Typical fanboys and fangirls, ne?

When the teacher, Narumi, came in, everyone went back to his or her seats. Everyone feared his Human Pheromone Alice. Yes, even Natsume, the infamous Kuro Neko, did.

Narumi was taking the attendance and Hotaru was waiting for the daily outburst of her best friend. Mikan would burst through the door screaming that she was sorry for being late.

When Narumi was done with the attendance, everyone noticed that he didn't call Mikan. Everybody was worried, except for Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume who kept it hidden.

"Why didn't you call Mikan just now?"

Narumi smiled nervously, "Well… How should I say this…?"

"Get on with it," Hotaru snapped.

"She's been… transferred."

Silence.

"What do you mean she's been transferred?"

"The Elementary School Principal found out that the Middle School student council president in America knows a way to train Mikan's Alices. So he sent her there."

"That idiot. She could have refused!"

"She left two days ago, but I saw her before she went to America. Mikan-chan looked so sad. I saw her come out of Hotaru-chan's room looking less happy than usual, and then she talked to Ruka in the hallway. Ruka, you said some really harsh words."

Hotaru glared, "Are you sure you weren't dreaming? I remember nothing of this."

Ruka blinked, "W-what? I did? I don't remember even talking to her over the weekend!"

"I heard you loud and clear. It wasn't funny. After that I saw Natsume-kun talking to Mikan-chan. She was on the verge of crying." Narumi sighed.

This caused Natsume's ears to perk up. He didn't remember any of this either.

Everybody stared at the three.

Natsume's, Hotaru's, and Ruka's POV:

'_Was it really our fault? None of us remember doing any of this?'_

* * *

**omgwho.amigain helped me change some parts where they didn't make sense...**

**I managed to make this chapter a tiny bit longer.**

**I'm so sorry! I think that it went too fast again... Gah! I suck at slowing down... Wanna try giving me tips? T-T**

**I came up with some random things. Waaaaah... The time difference was kinda confusing...**

**Please review! Tell me what you disliked, liked, suggestions, and tips to go along with that (I seriously need tips!)! I'll be very happy that you had actually taken your time to review!**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed (Sorry if I spell it wrong ):**

mangaluver123

animeaddict.7

YunaNeko

090mikanXnatsume090

sakuraaimier

preciouser

starrynight3800

animeaddict09

Kazumi17

omgwho.amigain

Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX

cherrylprincess

lisettesakura

iimAdOrKabLe

Alwaysbtheir

dominiqueanne

owly-chan

fluffypenguinscandy

**I was surprised there were this many :) Thanks again**

**chris3169512**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have never, still don't, and will never own Gakuen Alice.

Haha… I'm sorry… In the last chapter, I forgot to describe what Fang looked like. Ack. This isn't much…

_**Name: **_Fang Qian

_**Age: **_12

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Looks: **_Average height for a 12 year-old, straight long black hair always tied in a ponytail, black eyes, pale skin, and usually wears black clothes.

That's basically it for now. And let's just say that if America is Sunday, then Japan is Monday for the time difference.

**"Bold"**- English talking

**_'Bold' -_ **English thinking

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

**_"She left two days ago, but I saw her before she went to America. Mikan-chan looked so sad. I saw her come out of Hotaru-chan's room looking less happy than usual, and then she talked to Ruka in the hallway. Ruka, you said some really harsh words."_**

**_Hotaru glared, "Are you sure you weren't dreaming? I remember nothing of this."_**

**_Ruka blinked, "W-what? I did? I don't remember even talking to her over the weekend!"_**

**_"I heard you loud and clear. It wasn't funny. After that I saw Natsume-kun talking to Mikan-chan. She was on the verge of crying." Narumi sighed._**

**_This caused Natsume's ears to perk up._**

**_Natsume's, Hotaru's, and Ruka's POV:_**

**_'Was it really our fault?'_**

* * *

_**In Tokyo:**_

Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka decided to congregate at the place where Natsume loved the most. His beloved Sakura Tree.

They had no idea what had happened. Poor them…

"So, Hyuuga, you don't remember anything either." Hotaru stated.

"Hn."

"How could that be? Although the weekend did feel shorter, I don't recall hurting Sakura-san," Ruka said worriedly.

"I feel the same way, too. Try to remember what happened early or right before Saturday."

All three went into deep thought, trying to remember anything suspicious that had happened. Two hours of thinking is quite painful. Yet again, I pity them. They just couldn't do it. Oh wait, maybe Hotaru could.

Hotaru glanced at the two boys, "I do remember feeling as if I were possessed though."

"That's impossible. Natsume isn't the type to be suddenly possessed, and I don't know anyone with an Alice that could control people."

"How about this, for now, let's just rely on our luck. I'll go check to see if any of my portable video cameras were around when whatever happened occurred," sighed Hotaru, feeling extremely irritated that they didn't get any useful information.

How good is their luck?

* * *

_**In America, the Middle School Principal's office:**_

**"Mikan Sakura has been safely escorted into this school,"** Nao robotically said.

"**Good job, Nao! Oh yes. Why did you destroy my speakers and controlling device?"** the Middle School Principal, Mike Smith, giddily asked.

Mike Smith loved to change what people usually did. Some people found it humorous. Some people found it amusing. Some people didn't care. And some people found it irritating such as Nao.

He was a childish person in his twenties and had the typical blond hair and blue eyes that English people have, plus he smiled all day long. Everyone either thought he was kind, entertaining, amusing, didn't care, or in Nao's case, sometimes a pain in the ass.

**"They were annoying. I didn't want to seem to be nice wearing this stupid mask. Werewolves are supposed to be gray. Take it off. Now."**

"**Aww… You're no fun! Actually you are, but not when it comes to missions! Waaaaah!"**

"**If you don't take it off right now, I'll lock you in a room that continuously plays the most horrifying and gory horror movies ever made. I'll let you out whenever I feel like it."**

_**'Evil…'**_

Therefore, Mike was crying waterfalls while slowly reaching his hand to take the mask and peel it off. Once it was off, Nao took off his hoodie and revealed a black t-shirt with a design of five or six big white splotches all over it.

Much like Fang, Nao had black eyes, black hair, and smooth pale skin. His hair though was messy in a cool way, and his face was calm and collected, but it made everyone think he was CUTE, since he had a slightly feminine aura as well. So, not so surprisingly, he had a fanclub.

"**Oh yea…" **Mike suddenly said.

"**What is it, Mike?"** Nao hissed menacingly, obviously wanting to get out of there, but the principal remained oblivious.

**"Hey! You're supposed to call me Mr. Smith like everyone else. Anyways, you have a new mission after training Mikan. You're going to go back to Japan with her."**

"**Great. What do I do?"**

"**Make the principals less serious, since you can influence almost the entire school over here to be more care-free! One of the teachers there told me that all of the Dangerous Ability Class students are much too serious for their own good, and I don't want them to work themselves to death!"**

**"You do know the consequences of meddling with other people's businesses, right? Anyways, it's because of the AAO. That group has Alices, and they take the Alices from AA seriously. While over here, all we do is stop terrorists from blowing everything up and killing themselves. They underestimate us since we're small."**

**"Good point. Also, Fang is going to go with you for that trip because of her addiction to manga and anime. Also, I believe you guys deserve a break from here. Okay! You can go now,"** the principal sang while doing some weird hand motions.

Nao sighed in relief and quickly left.

_**

* * *

**_

With Fang and Mikan:

"And now we're back at your room! Do you have it all down?" Fang smiled.

"Yup! Thank you, Fang-chan," Mikan nodded vigorously.

"Okay. If you have any questions, there is a projector and a computer right next to your bed to ask, or you can just ask us in person. My room is two rooms left of yours and Nao's is right next to mine. For the computer, there's this icon that is a question mark. Double-click it, and then say or type in your question."

"Got it."

The brunette was listening intently to everything that Fang said. She suddenly noticed a boy that looked somewhat similar to Fang walking to Nao's room. He had messy black hair and mesmerizing black orbs that could suck anyone in.

"Hey, Fang-chan... Who's that? A friend of Nao?"

"Hm? Oh! That's Nao..." Fang felt confuzzled. Didn't Mikan already see him?

"Eh?! I never knew Nao-kun was a bishounen (**A/N: _That means pretty boy right?_**)! He was wearing a black werewolf mask when I first saw him..."

"I get it now! The reason why he ditched you and left me here was because Nao hates the mask."

"Oh I see... By the way, you two look alike..."

"That's because he's my younger brother. We're both half Chinese and half Japanese, but I got the Chinese name and he got the Japanese name. Also, he was raised in Japan, while I was raised in China. My parents told me he lived with our relatives. Even though he's younger than me by a year, I'm not smarter than him... Anyways, it's getting pretty late, so I suggest you get to sleep. Besides, tomorrow is your first day of school here in America," Fang winked before walking to her own room.

"Hai..."

Sighing, Mikan went into her room. It was somewhat like a very luxurious apartment. Everything was white and had complex designs. If you turned on the light, it would look as if the everything in sight was shining. Anything that a person would need was in there.

To the right of the door was a kitchen with all the cooking utensils. Right in front of the door was a mini living room with two sofas, a wide screened TV, and a table standing on a rug. Turning to the right was a hallway with three doors. One was to the bathroom, where there was a bath tub, shower, sink, and a toilet. Another one lead to a guest room. It was quite empty, but there was a queen-sized bed, a closet, and a desk. Last but not least... was the main bed room. There was a king sized bed, a lamp on a table to the right of it, a computer and projector on a table to the left of it, a desk, a walk-in closet, and lots of space to walk around.

Mikan didn't have much to unpack, since her star ranking back in Tokyo was quite low. When she glanced at her things again, she remembered all of her friends back there. Wait, scratch that. When she glanced at her things again, she remembered all of her so-called friends that had become traitors.

Mikan's eyes started to tear up as she muttered words while rubbing away the tears.

"They were all smiling around me before. Why did they suddenly turn on me all at once? I feel as if they had teamed up to tell me their hatred on the same day just to spite me. They know how easy it is to hurt me. Maybe they knew that I would be coming here to America, and they just wanted me to know that I was unwanted to make me not resist. I guess it'll be better for them if we just ignore each other. I must learn to be stronger and more resistant to words, so that once I get back, I won't be hurt easily."

She climbed into her new soft and squishy bed and made herself comfortable. Might as well start sleeping.

How will her first day of school go?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks to omgwho.amigain who helped me with my fic ;)**

**Why must I always end it with a question? Meh...**

**Lots of repeated words... Waaaaaaaaah! Makes it sound really... awkward.**

**As you can tell, because my ability to describe seriously sucks, I believe this chapter is the worst thus far. :(**

**By the way, in the summary, I changed the 'someone' into 'some people'...**

**Is there anything that anybody might want me to write? I'll consider it... To see if it would fit in this fic...**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed (Please forgive me if I misspell):**

animeaddict.7

rubberball

XxblackwingsxX

animeaddict09

omgwho.amigain

crimsonMoonlight20

dominiqueanne

Cute Pukite

mangaluver123

Smoochynose

crimsoneyes44

iimAdOrKabLe

krishaNe

**And to my anonymous reviewers:**

sakuraaimier - **_Yes... We must continue to pity them!! Thanks for the support ;)_**

animefreak - **_Thanks for the compliment :) Hehe..._**

**Please review. They keep me motivated ;P Suggestions and constructive criticism are loved by me :)**

**chris3169512**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have never, do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice.

**"Bold"** - English speaking

**_'Bold' _**- English thinking

Also, since I find the time difference to be too confusing... I'll just say that it's the same days... In both America and Japan. Sorry!

Btw, this is when some colorful language come... o.o

* * *

_Previously:_

**_Mikan's eyes started to tear up as she muttered words while rubbing away the tears._**

**_"They were all smiling around me before. Why did they suddenly turn on me all at once? I feel as if they had teamed up to tell me their hatred on the same day just to spite me. They know how easy it is to hurt me. Maybe they knew that I would be coming here to America, and they just wanted me to know that I was unwanted to make me not resist. I guess it'll be better for them if we just ignore each other. I must learn to be stronger and more resistant to words, so that once I get back, I won't be hurt easily."_**

**_She climbed into her new soft and squishy bed and made herself comfortable. Might as well start sleeping._**

**_How will her first day of school go?_**

* * *

**_In Tokyo:_**

It was morning, and once again Natsume and Ruka had come to class. Hotaru had told them to meet in her lab after school to check her cameras.

A new morning meant, once again, fangirls would fawn over the two, adding to the number of fans in the far corner of the class.

"I LOVE YOU NATSUME-SAMA!! YOU'RE SO HOT!!"

"RUKA-SAMA, GO OUT WITH ME!!"

"YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN MY HEART, LUNA-SAMA! MARRY ME!! I'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

Okay... And so on and so forth. Noisy bunch, ne?

All the while, Hotaru was thinking deeply, and noticed a tiny detail.

* * *

Hotaru's POV:

**(A/N: _There is one repetitive bad word...)_**

How could I have forgotten? The day that Koizumi bitch came, she purposely coughed out blood just to claim Mikan's seat. And Narumi said something about her body being weak so we shouldn't ask her to show us her Alice.

Also... she had tried to attack Mikan. Maybe her Alice has something to do with controlling people. After we were informed that Mikan went to America, the bitch seemed happier than before..

All he said was that we shouldn't make the bitch use her Alice. He never said we couldn't ask her what it is.

**_

* * *

_**

Lunchbreak:

Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru met at the Sakura Tree again to discuss the topic again.

"About Koizumi, didn't you notice that she's been happier these days?" Hotaru started off monotonously.

"Hn."

"What about it?"

"We don't know her Alice. Meaning that there is a possibility that her Alice controls people. She might be able to control people from a distance, therefore none of us could have noticed. It makes sense, since she's weak because of her Alice. Also, ever since Koizumi showed up, some things have become queer."

"But Narumi-sensei told us not to ask her to use her Alice."

"He said use. Not tell."

**_

* * *

_**

In Hotaru's lab:

"Even if we do find out something about what happened a few days ago, we're still going to ask Koizumi about her Alice. If she refuses to tell, we'll force Koko to work for us. If one of her rabid fanboys tries to attack me during the interrogation, you will use this shield to block it while I use my Baka Machine Gun version 9.1 to knock out each and every one of them," Hotaru said while handing Ruka and Natsume a shield then proceeding to start her computer.

"Hn."

"That's all you say whenever we talk about this, Hyuuga. If you don't have anything to say, then just shut up and don't make a sound," snapped Hotaru as she sent him a glare.

Ruka started, "Umm... Why don't you stop figh-"

"And you. Stop contradicting everything I say. I know some things I say are wrong. It's not like the first thing I say is supposed to be correct. Finding out what happened won't just take a second."

Both boys looked away as the stoic inventor went back to furiously typing and clicking on the computer. Things were not going well. After a while, Hotaru stopped and glanced at them with sad eyes while on the verge of breaking down, "Look, we're all worried about Mikan, and this is irritating. I can't live without Mikan! She's the one that gave me happiness... Even though it hasn't even been a week yet, I already miss her. I don't want Mikan to come back hating me! Once we find out who did this, we can explain to her... And everything will go back to normal, right?"

"We know. Also, it'll be impossible to find out what happened if we're going to snap at each other all day," Natsume said with an emotionless tone.

Ruka continued, "Which in a deeper meaning means we should get to work instead of going all emotional."

Turning back to the computer, Hotaru mumbled, "I don't need to be told that."

After a few clicks, the cold inventor said, "Hey, I found something."

Natsume and Ruka stared as the screen showed a slightly blurred picture. Ruka's jaw dropped. Inside the picture was him and another figure. The figure had on a black hood and a few lines of shiny yellow hung down from it. What really shocked Ruka was the fact that it seemed like the hooded figure was biting him. Yes, biting. The hood was turned slightly so that the back was facing the screen, and it was positioned right next to Ruka's neck.

"Nogi. What the hell were you doing with this blond vampire-like person?" Hotaru glanced at him while pointing at the picture.

"Don't blame me! I don't remember any of this! And how do you know this person is blond?" Ruka formed an 'X' with his hands and arms in front of himself.

Pointing specifically at the lines of shiny yellow, Hotaru said, "What else can this be besides hair? And if either Hyuuga or I was in place of you, I would've accused you first because of your hair. But now, we just have to find someone who's blond."

"After you find out Koizumi's Alice," Natsume pointed out.

"Yes, and I will blow them up if we encounter any resistance. Then we can make a list of those who are blond besides Nogi."

**_

* * *

_**

In America: Mikan's room

**BZZZZZTDIIIIIIIINGLILALEILOPOWKABAMVROOOOOOOOOOMRAAAAWRBOOOOOOOOOOM! **(Repeat a lot)

"What... is that?" Mikan groaned drowsily as she rolled from one side of the bed to the other trying to find the source of the sound ending up falling off the bed.

As soon as Mikan fell off, the racket stopped. She stood up and glanced around. No alarm clock. Nothing that looked like it would make a lot of noise. Sighing, she fell back onto the bed.

**BZZZZZTDIIIIIIIINGLILALEILOPOWKABAMVROOOOOOOOOOMRAAAAWRBOOOOOOOOOOM! **(Repeat a lot)

"AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Mikan before falling off the bed again.

Panting, she glanced around. Nothing again. Suddenly someone started knocking on her door. She glanced at a digital clock located on the wall. It read 7:00 A.M. Now... Who would knock on someone's door so early in the morning?

"Hey, Mikan. You're uniform is in the closet. Hurry up and get ready. Today's your first day of school here, and it starts at 8 o'clock," a person that sounded like Nao called.

And then it ticked in her head. The first day of school, and it starts at 8 o'clock. Meaning she had at least half an hour to get ready, not including the fact that she didn't know how long it takes to get to the classroom.

Mikan walked towards her closet completely forgetting about the big noise from earlier. Inside were uniforms and lots of space to put other clothes and such in.

The uniform was the same design as the ones from Tokyo, but the skirts were knee length. Haha! In your faces, perverts.

Hurriedly, Mikan put on the uniform and did her usual morning routine. Tying her hair up into the usual pigtails, she burst through the door, running past Nao and Fang who were staring at her.

Nao wasn't wearing the uniform, but instead he wore another pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with big white sweatdrops on it. Fang was wearing the uniform.

"Good morning, Nao-kun and Fang-chan..."

"First of all, in English, you don't use the kun, chan, san, etc. Secondly, why are you running towards a wall?" Nao said emotionlessly.

"Oh really? I never knew that. I forgot there was a wall here... And why aren't you wearing the uniform?"

"This is how I usually am. I am allergic to jewelry, so therefore these detachable patches on my shirt are my Alice limiters," Nao replied calmly.

"Whoa! That's so cool!"

Fang stared at the two before pointing to her right, "We should get going. We're supposed to drop her off at the teacher's place."

Staring, Nao said, "Yea. And tell them that she can't speak English, too."

Therefore, they headed off towards the building. Mikan suddenly remembered something that had happened and asked, "Um... What was the really big noise that I heard this morning?"

Both Fang and Nao stared at her oddly, before a lightbulb appeared over their heads. Fang replied, "Oh! The alarm! That was the built in alarm that is to make sure everybody gets to school on time. Whenever there is weight on the bed from 7 to 8 o'clock, it would make the noise, but that's only on from Monday to Friday."

Blinking, Mikan scratched her head. "Why does it have to have such an annoying noise?"

"Easier to wake up people," Nao and Fang both said bluntly in unison.

After that, the siblings started walking off, leaving Mikan to follow them at her own pace. They entered an elevator that took a few minutes to get to the lowest floor, then they walked out of the dorm and towards another building. Once they arrived at a door that says "Teacher's Lounge", they stopped.

"Bye Mikan. We're going to leave you with people who don't speak Japanese," informed Nao.

After that he opened the door, pushed Mikan in and brightly said,** "Ms. Katherine, the transfer student is here. She can't speak English, so therefore you can't communicate."**

"Wait... Nao-k... I mean Nao!"

Without turning back, he left the teacher and transfer student to stare helplessly at each other.

Fang glared at Nao, **"How do you expect Ms. Katherine and Mikan to get to the classroom if they can't speak to each other?"**

Snorting, Nao replied, **"I don't know."**

**"What...?"**

**"Well, Mikan can't constantly depend on us. Otherwise, nothing good will come of it. If we set her up in a situation like this early, she might be able to learn something, although it might not happen."**

**"Whatever you want, my dear little brother."**

Shaking her head, Fang sighed before continuing to walk with Nao towards their classroom.

**_

* * *

_**

With Mikan and Ms. Katherine:

Mikan's POV:

_'What am I supposed to do? What should I say? Oh wait, I can't say anything... Um... Why did he have to just leave me here?"_

All these thoughts were jumbled inside of my head. I watched as the person in front of me whom I believe is a teacher glare at the door.

Agh... This isn't helping at all. First I get stuck with a person who can't even speak with me. Then I notice that she looks like Narumi-sensei. And now I'm remembering all... No. I must forget. Candy... Howalon... Mmmmmmmmm...

My mouth started to drool with hunger until I caught the teacher looking at me strangely.

She knew we couldn't talk to each other, too. It was like we had a silent conversation as we expressed our emotions through our eyes and eyebrows. Maybe that's how I learned to communicate with this person. Well, thanks to that, we were able to get out of the room in a calm way after staying for a few minutes in the 'Teacher's Lounge'.

The corners of my mouth twitched. I would never have believed that the only way of communicating was by... eyes and eyebrows. Why not hands, right? Oh yea, I don't understand sign language. Damn.

We walked. She led. I followed. Yada yada yada. A bit of time passed by, and we were walking and still communicating with upper face language. The teacher woman had given me this paper with charts and words and things that I just couldn't understand. After a few more minutes, we stopped in front of this place that was labeled... 'Room 35'. How many floors are in here?

The teacher opened the door, and the first thing I saw... was a clock. It was 7:59 and just suddenly turned into 8:00!! Wow! We're really on time...

When I glanced around, it was quite surprising. The room was twice as big, but every person had a separate desk. Everything was spaced out, so technically no oned is sitting right next to each other.

With a few more movements using the ultimate upper face language, I knew that she was going to introduce me to the class. As we both walked in, I noticed that this class was normal, everyone who was chatting before class started went to their seats immediately, unlike the time when I first went to Alice Academy. Ugh... They threw stuff at me.

She started speaking another language, which of course I don't understand, but her voice sounds really nice...

* * *

Normal POV:

Ms. Katherine walked into the classroom with Mikan before turning towards the students.

**"As you all probably know, we'll be having a temporary transfer student for a few months."**

Mikan just stared cluelessly at everything and everyone, until she noticed that Nao and Fang were sitting in the back.

**"Her name is Mikan Sakura, a Special Star whom will be in both the Special Ability Class and Dangerous Ability Class. According to Nao, she can't speak English. Therefore," **a glint of mischief flashed in Ms. Katherine's eyes before continuing, **"you will all be using Nao as the translator until he teaches Mikan how to speak English. Her partners will be Nao and Fang."**

Everyone in the classroom eyed Nao as he glared, while Fang, on the other hand, snorted.

**"Today will be a free day, so that Mikan can get used to here and you can get to know her better. And you are allowed to leave the classroom."**

As the teacher walked calmly to her desk in the front corner of the room, some people crowded around Nao. The Nguyen twins went up to him and said in unison, **"Nao! Please teach Mikan English quickly! We want to get to know her more!"**

_"They remind me of Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan..."_ Mikan thought gloomily as she walked over to where Nao was.

Annoyed that his sister had snorted because of him, Nao turned to Fang, **"You're going to be teaching her, too."**

**"No."**

**"You have to," **Nao demanded.

Twitching, Fang pointed at him and retorted, **"It's your fault for leaving her with Ms. Katherine knowing that they won't be able talk with each other."**

Using puppy eyes, Nao begged, **"Fang... You wouldn't want your precious younger sibling to suffer from all this alone, right?"**

Freezing, Fang glared at him. He kept the eyes there waiting for her to respond. She bit her lip before muttering, **"Fine... You and your damn eyes."**

And then he snorted.

A few girls nearby screamed, **"Nao looked so cute!"**

Turning back, the two heard a random student ask, **"Hey... What's her Alice?"**

Fang was about to say, **"St-"**

**"Nullification," **Nao quickly cut her off.

It caused Fang to look at him oddly.

**"Nullification? That's pretty useless," **the random student said like an idiot.

In an obvious tone, Nao replied, **"Not unless if it's used properly. It's one of the rarest Alices in the world."**

That threw the random student off guard, not expecting that kind of an answer. The day passed by as a few more questions were asked. After that, the students dispersed to go do whatever they wanted.

All the while Mikan was just standing there watching as the siblings answered questions.

Nao turned towards Fang and whispered, **"They're not supposed to know about her other Alice."**

Seeming to understand, Fang nodded. Mikan suddenly broke their conversation, "Isn't your age difference by a year? So why are you both in the same class?"

"We're actually a few months rounded up to a year apart. And since Nao's so smart, we were able to convince the principal to put him in the same class as me."

"Oh... I see..."

"Hey... According to Ms. Katherine, we are both your partners, so do you want to go to Tappy Town? That's the place where everyone shops, and we can get there by bus," Fang said.

"That's just like Central Town!"

"Huh?"

"I mean that's back in where I came from."

"Oh... So... Do you want to go?"

"Hai!"

"I can't go..." Nao said while walking away leaving them to themselves.

"..."

**_

* * *

_**

In Tappy Town:

As soon as the bus arrived, Mikan jumped off and ran through the entrance to Tappy Town. The smell of Howalon traveled to her nose.

"There's even Howalon here!"

"You want some?" Fang asked as she walked up to her.

"You'll buy me some?" Mikan's eyes started to sparkle.

Chuckling, Fang nodded before heading to the Howalon shop. Nobody was really there, so it was quick. She dropped a few Rabbits onto the table and took two boxes back to the Mikan, handing her a box and saving one for herself.

Thanking Fang for the box, Mikan opened it and started to eat, glowing with happiness from the heavenly taste.

After they finished eating the heavenly sweet, they spent the rest of the day exploring the rest of Tappy Town, telling Mikan where she could buy clothes, jewelry, other types of food, machines, etc.

When they got to the shop for machines, it was already pretty late. However, the duo went inside and went through at all of the creations.

Mikan was walking around until she stumbled across a gun. On the label it said,

_Idiot Gun/Baka Gun_

_Invented by Hotaru Imai_

_Description: Useful for hitting idiots or knocking them unconscious._

Why did forgetting have to be so hard for her?

Her face suddenly turned dark. Forcing a smile, Mikan walked over to where her partner was, and said, "It's getting pretty late, so I guess I should be heading back now."

Fang nodded and led Mikan back to their rooms before bidding good night to each other.

Mikan's forced smile disappeared to be replaced by no emotion. She slowly performed her nightly routines before changing into her pajamas that had yellow stars and a blue background. Mikan climbed into bed and entered the comfort of dreamland.

Things weren't going very well...

**_

* * *

_****__**

Author's Notes (PLEASE READ!!):

**ON AUGUST 3, THIS UPCOMING SUNDAY, I WILL BE GOING ON VACATION FOR TWO WEEKS! So please don't kill me if I don't update for those two weeks. Since I'll be having fun in Japan and Taiwan...**

**Thanks to omgwho.amigain who made this chapter sound better! :D**

**Some people think that Nao might fall for Mikan... but I'm gonna do something soooo twisted to him, that you guys are going to think twice about it... o.o So we can worry about that later.**

**I got to more than 3000 words for this chapter! I feel proud of myself... And I also discovered something. Now thanking the people who reviewed won't take too much space ;)**

**I can't wait until they get blown up (referring to beginning of the chapter) ;P**

**Thanks for those reviewed: (Please forgive me if I misspell)**

iimAdOrKabLe  
dominiqueanne  
Youiichix33  
artist-girl731  
omgwho.amigain  
kae1523mae  
Smoochynose  
rubberball  
MikanxNatsumefan101  
fluffypenguinscandy  
starrynight3800  
crimsonMoonlight20  
Blizzel  
crimsoneyes44

**And for reviewing for chapter 2:**

catheriney2004

**Please review... It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and motivated and good and stuff especially constructive criticism and suggestions :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice.

**"Bold" - **English speaking

**_"Bold"_** - English thinking

* * *

_Previously_:

**_Mikan was walking around until she stumbled across a gun. On the label it said,_**

**Idiot Gun/Baka Gun**

**Invented by Hotaru Imai**

**Description: Useful for hitting idiots or knocking them unconscious.**

**_Why did forgetting have to be so hard for her?_**

**_Her face suddenly turned dark. Forcing a smile, Mikan walked over to where her partner was, and said, "It's getting pretty late, so I guess I should be heading back now."_**

**_Fang nodded and led Mikan back to their rooms before bidding good night to each other._**

**_Mikan's forced smile disappeared to be replaced by no emotion. She slowly performed her nightly routines before changing into her pajamas that had yellow stars and a blue background. Mikan climbed into bed and entered the comfort of dreamland._**

**_Things weren't going very well..._**

* * *

**_In Tokyo:_**

It was yet another day without Mikan. The happy-go-lucky girl was gone, therefore everyone's days were not as bright as before.

The guilty three came into the classroom like any other day, although hidden inside of Hotaru's bag was the Baka Machine Gun version 9.1, and in Ruka's bag was the shield. Today is not going to be a good day for Luna... Probably...

Since the victim hadn't come yet, they sat in their designated seats. Hotaru worked on making her Baka Machine Gun more powerful and faster. Natsume and Ruka, on the other hand, tried to make conversation.

Start conversation.

"Hey, Natsume... When do you think Imai-san made that gun?"

Leave it to Natsume to say the famous, "Hn."

End conversation.

It wasn't long before fangirls started crowding around them. It just makes their job tougher. Not long after that, a whole swarm of boys came into the room with just one girl in the middle. Their victim, Koizumi Luna.

Hotaru took a spare screw and threw it towards Ruka's direction, bouncing off every fangirl before hitting the actual target. And it was the point that hit him, too. Owie...

With her weapon hidden behind her back, Hotaru walked up to the crowd of people, and with eyes telling the fanboys to back off, told them, "I need to speak with Koizumi."

The fanboys obeyed, but stayed close by in case she did something to 'their' precious Luna.

Getting straight to the point, Hotaru glared at Luna, "So then, Koizumi, I've really wanted to know. What's your Alice?"

A random fanboy objected, "Don't you know already? Luna-chan can't use her Alice since she's weak!"

"You fool. First of all, you sound like you're insulting '_your_ precious Luna-sama'. Secondly, did I ever ask her to _show_ me her Alice?," Hotaru's eyes flashed dangerously. "_No._"

The random fanboy shivered in fear before running back to the mob. The Ice Queen didn't have the name for nothing. If he continued to say anything, he could kiss his life goodbye. Mwaaaaaah.

"Useless. Anyways, are you going to answer, Koizumi? Or is talking also going to affect your health? However the last time I checked, you've been talking to your fanboys, so there's nothing wrong with that."

Looking offended, Luna started crying, riling up her fanboys. They started to attack Hotaru. Natsume and Ruka held out the shield so that she wouldn't suffer any of the damage, and then Hotaru took our her ultimate weapon.

-**Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-a-ka-ka-**

_The Baka Machine Gun version 9.1_

_Description: Useful in taking out hoards of idiots._

_Price: 5,000 rabbits_

Noting that all of her minions were gone, Luna smirked. Hotaru smirked right back.

"Stop screwing around and being a bitch. Are you going to tell or run aw-"

Before Hotaru could finish, Jinno came in with his metal wand to fry students. They'd have to continue sometime later.

* * *

**_After school in Hotaru's lab:_**

"Che. She escaped," Hotaru spat out.

Sighing, Ruka spoke up, "I guess there's no helping it. We'll have to get it out of her some other time."

"For now, we make the list. The person has to be shorter or around Nogi's height."

Hotaru took out a pencil and some paper. "First, there's Koko. Although his hair is darker than the one in the picture, it could still be a possibility."

"Then that also includes Kitsuneme. Their hair colors are really similar, althought both of their hair are probably too short," Ruka added.

"How about the bitch?" Natsume included while reading some new manga.

"Oh yes, the bitch, too. She has shiny blond hair that fits perfectly with the picture. It's also long enough to stick out of that hood."

Ruka was confused. "What?"

"Koizumi."

* * *

**_In America:_**

Mikan screamed for the second time because of the alarm clock. Today was her first real day of school.

Fang and Nao were waiting for her outside again. They headed to the classroom, and Mikan learned things because of her partners' translations.

Once school was over, Nao led the girls to Mikan's room before going back to his room to get something. Fang and Mikan were sitting there alone, but to pass time, they talked about random things that came to mind.

After a while, Nao came back holding two extremely thick books. "This is a Japanese-English dictionary. I expect you to memorize it all in the period of a week, and then, we can help you work on your pronunciation. Also, this other book is to help you make sentences. You need to learn our language before we can even think about your Alice."

Fang was shocked. How could Mikan memorize all that in a week?

"I can do it," Mikan softly replied while taking the big books into her hands.

"This is crazy! How can she do it in one week?!"

Eyeing his sister, Nao said, "She can do it. You'll see. It's her time to prove that her intelligence isn't bad."

Realizing something, Mikan asked, "Umm... I never found out what your Alices were..."

Nao's eyes narrowed as he said, "I have to go... Ask Fang any questions or tell her about any of your problems."

Then, he turned and left.

"Sorry about that... It's just that, my brother doesn't like to talk about his Alices. Mine is elemental, by the way."

"So you must be in the Dangerous Ability Class!"

"Yes, but everyone in the DA class has to be in another one as well. Since the people of that class only go on missions, and the principals of this school wanted us to have fun as well."

"That's different in the Alice Academy I went to..."

Fang looked at Mikan's face and noticed that it wasn't as happy as before, "Are you homesick?"

"... Yes... But they probably don't even want me back," Mikan laughed bitterly.

"How could that be?! You're so cute and nice!"

"Thanks... I guess you're the only one who thinks that. They hate me. They told me that on the day I was leaving," Mikan sighed.

"Why don't you try to forget then?"

"It's not that easy, with Nao reminding me of Natsume-kun, you reminding me of Ruka-pyon, and I saw an invention of Hotaru's in the shop yesterday."

"Hotaru Imai is pretty famous around here. Wait... Let me ask you something. Is this Ruka-pyon a boy?"

"Yea..."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing that we can do to help you. Aa, I have to go now."

Fang left and went back to her room leaving Mikan to study the books next to her. The first thing Fang did was use the computer located next to her bed to contact Nao.

**"You know? It's not faaaaair. How come Mikan compared me to a _boooooooy_? Why is there a _boooy_ like mee?"**

A sigh of irritation was heard before the connection was cut off. A vein twitched on her head as she cracked her knuckles. **"You are _soo_ going to get it."**

Such a nice sibling relationship... Hehe...

Another day passed. Another day for Mikan to slowly lose her emotions.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**I'M GONNA BE GONE TOMORROW! It's been so long since I've been on an airplane ;P But I said that I'd update before disappearing :) Wish me fuuuuuuuuuuuuun! :D I'll miss you guys and see you all in a few weeks -Not literally see-**

**Thanks to** **for everything! Woooot! You have good spelling skills! Yippee!**

**I'm sorry if you guys think this chapter was short... -Runs to corner of room sobbing-**

**Thanks to those who reviewed (Please forgive me if I misspell):**

omgwho . amiagain  
crimsoneyes44  
Gixie  
xXOrangesakuraXx  
mangaluver123  
MikanXNatsumefan101  
Blizzel  
Smoochynose  
rubberball  
animeaddict.7  
XxblackwingsxX  
dominiqueanne  
starrynight3800  
Youichiix33  
crimsonMoonlight20  
fluffypenguinscandy

**And to the anonymous:**

nAughtyhAzel14344 - **_Thanks for the compliment and review :) I'll be sure to have fun :D_**

**I hope you had fun reading and thanks :) **

**Just have to say this: D. Gray-Man SPOILER!! : NOO! Cross, you can't die! You have to be either injured or perfectly fine! I'll slap you alive again!**

_chris3169512_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice.

**"Bold - **English speaking

_**'Bold'**_ - English thinking (Probably not gonna happen -.-)

* * *

_Previously:_

_**Fang left and went back to her room leaving Mikan to study the books next to her. The first thing Fang did was use the computer located next to her bed to contact Nao.**_

_**"You know? It's not faaaaair. How come Mikan compared me to a **_**boooooooy**_**? Why is there a **_**boooy**_** like mee?"**_

_**A sigh of irritation was heard before the connection was cut off. A vein twitched on her head as she cracked her knuckles. ****"You are**_** soo **_**going to get it."**_

_**Such a nice sibling relationship... Hehe...**_

_**Another day passed. Another day for Mikan to slowly lose her emotions.**_

* * *

_**In America:**_

**BAM KAPOW BANG OWIE BLAGH  
**

Fang woke up early to wait for her dear brother. And there he was with a fresh black eye, a few bruises, and quite a few scratches here and there. **"That was for cutting me off yesterday."**

**"I am unwilling to do anything violent to you because I have a case of sister complex," **Nao replied.

**"Che. Whatever,"** Fang said rolling her eyes.

She went over to Mikan's room and started knocking. After a while, the door budged a bit. It swung open and Mikan's head popped out. Oh dear. Mikan had dark, dark, dark circles under her eyes.

"**Sorry, **I think I forgot to sleep last night..." Mikan yawned Japenglishly **_(A/N: _Yea... You must be thinking o.o unless you mix languages like how I speak Chenglish... Japenglish is Japanese and English both in a sentence)**.

"You've progressed! I'm beginning to think that you can actually do it!" Fang ran around throwing her arms into the air.

Mikan turned her head sleepily around and saw Nao's screwed up face. Question marks came out from nowhere and started dancing around her head. Nao simply pointed at Fang.

"She did it."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!!"

That earned another fresh black eye, a few more bruises, and quite a few more scratches here and there, screwing up his face even more, also balancing out the injuries quite evenly.

Groaning, Nao pushed himself out of the ditch in the wall he was stuck in, ignoring the fact that Fang did it. "Mikan, just go to sleep for today. No school for you, and sleep is good for the body."

**"****Okay... Bye," **Mikan Englishly yawned again and walked back into her own room. She acted as if nothing had happened.

Fang started dragging Nao away again to school, but instead, he yanked himself away and trudged back to his own room.

**"Where the heck are you going? You're going the wrong way."**

**"Actually, I'm heading the right way. You semi-killed me, so therefore, I need to semi-heal myself. Go to school by yourself."**

Nao walked back to his own room and left Fang to stare as the door closed in her face. She started to walk off by herself before suddenly turning around and bashing open her brother's door.

Fang's brother was gone, and the window was open.** "Agh!! What the heeeeeck!!"**

* * *

**_In Tokyo:_**

Koko was entertained by reading the minds of the people who supposedly made Mikan go to America. It was quite amusing with a few cuss words sprinkled on top. However, the fact that the bubbly brunette wasn't there anymore was not entertaining.

They were in class again, and Luna wasn't there yet. These past few days, Natsume always came to school, and fortunately, he didn't seem to have missions for quite a while.

Suddenly, the threesome stood up and stared at Koko.

_'Um... I think they found out. Their stares are scary! NOO! My life can't end yet! I'm too young to die!" _Koko panicked and hid beneath the table.

Quirking her eyebrow, Hotaru kicked Koko seriously. "Yomi, we need to talk."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! Forgive me! It's too early for me to die..."

Hotaru's eyebrow went higher. "What did you do?"

Surprised, Koko sighed in relief as his usual goofy grin returned, _'They don't know? Okay... Very good.'_

"Nothing... Nothing at all."

Ruka nodded before asking, "Do you mind doing something for us?"

Hotaru pulled out the new and improved Baka Machine Gun version 9.2 and set it right in front of Koko's face. "Either you help us on your own, or you help us by force. I've upgraded it so that it shoots twice as fast, twice as strong, and the number of bullets have been doubled."

That succeeded in earning a squeak of fear from Koko and also the destruction of his goofy grin. He froze in fear and said, "I-I'll... h-h-h-h-h-help you..."

With a smaller and higher voice, "Please don't hurt me..."

Smirking, Hotaru put away her gun. "Good. Nogi, give him his mission."

"Please read Koizumi-san's mind and tell us what her Alice is."

Blinking, Koko replied, "But I'm a suspect, too. You guys suspect me for biting Ruka-san!"

Natsume lit a fireball in his hand and dangerously replied, "You read our minds. That's what you were apologizing about."

Koko's eyes widened with fear until his savior, Hotaru, lifted her arm to block Natsume. "We need him to find out what her Alice is, Hyuuga. No harm must be done to him _until after the mission is a success_."

Or so he thought. Poor guy. He was shivering in fear and was actually biting his nails.

The three left Koko there alone to enjoy the sacred moment of terror. Just after they sat in their seats, Luna came in. Koko tried to refrain from showing his fear. He walked over to Kitsuneme and started cracking jokes. They both laughed, and did the stuff they usually do, except Koko's heart wasn't really into it. His life was more important than laughter. Of course, he needs to have a life in order to laugh all he wanted.

_'Haha. I bet __gave up on trying to find out my Alice. That Imai is probably suspicious now. Too bad. They'll never find out that I have the Soul-Sucking Alice.'_

Koko froze. The Soul-Sucking Alice? Whatever the heck is that?

_'I just took a bit of their souls, but they were pretty easy to control. Bah. Wait. That mind-reading kid over there isn't doing anything. Shit. I let my thoughts slip. They must have told him to read my mind.'_

After that, Luna glared at Koko intensely. He gulped. Busted.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was supposedly working on an invention, but truth to be told, she wasn't doing anything. Just looking at a screen to watch what happens. It seems like Koko found something out. And Luna, too. She turned around and pressed a button that came from her pocket.

"OW!"

Everyone turned their eyes towards the back of the room. Ruka glared at Hotaru while rubbing his arm, but he saw that Luna was going to kill someone. The target? Koko. Damn.

Speed-walking quickly over to Koko, Luna grasped his shoulders with her icy hands. She swiftly moved her head towards the victim's neck and was about to bite, but a pair of tweezer-like object grabbed her waist and flung her to the opposite wall stopping the murder just in time.

_Baka Tweezer_

_Description: Designed to grab idiots and fling them away._

_Price: 250 rabbits_

Hotaru handed her invention to Ruka. "Yomi, what did you find out," she demanded.

Koko still didn't recover from the shock and fear. "She has the S-s-soul-Sucking Alice. And she t-took a bit of y-your souls by b-biting your necks and c-controlled you g-guys..."

This caught the attention of all the people in the class.

Luna's nose flared, and her face distorted into something so repulsive that even the author shivers and cries at the thought of describing it.

Natsume caused serious hair fire **(A/N: _Hair fire. Just changed forest fire a bit)_**. Hotaru took out her new and improved Baka Machine Gun version 9.2. Ruka sent the lions. The end.

But of course, the villain didn't die. She coughed out blood and wriggled in pain before cackling evilly and hoarsely saying, "I never thought you'd find out so fast. It's only been a few days. I admit that I did it, but you three didn't put up a struggle. It was like I was invited to control you."

They were thinking something along the lines of: _'What the heck does she mean?'_

"You all knew that someone was going to control you. There was still time to put up a fight. You could have pushed me away, but none of you did. Therefore, this means that you all are still at fault."

Therefore, they forgot that Natsume was going to kill Koko afterward. Koko, you're safe for now.

Persona suddenly walked in, "Kuro Neko. Mission. Usual spot."

Aa... So that was where he was.

Who would believe all that happened in a few minutes? Me...

That was the beginning of the end of their lives.**  
**

* * *

**_With Natsume and Persona in the Northern Woods:_**

Persona snarled at Natsume through his white half-mask. "If Sakura doesn't want to come back, something _bad_ will happen."

Keeping a stoic face though it was covered by his full-face kitty mask, Natsume replied, "Never thought you'd care."

"Actually, she'd be a great asset to the DA Class here, with her Stealing and Nullification Alice. Once they train it until it can defeat the AAO..."

Natsume scowled behind his mask and reached out his hand to strike the man with black lipstick only to have his hand stopped in midair. "Oh... So you're trying to shut me up? How pointless of you, _Kuro Neko. _Of course, there really is a mission. Information. AAO. Steal. Come back."

Furiously, Natsume yanked his arm out of Persona's grasps, then he promptly ran off to fulfill the mission.

* * *

**_In America with Nao and the Principal:_**

A computer screen showed the scene that happened with Persona and Natsume. Mike stared at the screen **_(A/N: _Did you forget about him? :D The principal!!)** while listening to Nao's explanation of what the conversation was saying. He suddenly childishly screamed.

**"That's not how they're supposed to assign missions! How vague can they beeeee?! That's why... Nao!! You must go over there and change their insane ways! Teach Mikan quickly! Then quickly go over there and smack some sense into them! Make them see how stupid they are! That kid, Black Cat... He was so emotionless!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"We already agreed. Oh and when I'm leaving to go," **an evil glint crossed Nao's eyes as he paused, **"30,000 Rabbits."**

Mike's eyes ogled at the great amount of Rabbits. **"NOOOOOOOO! You're trying to bankrupt mee! BANKRUPT!! BAAAANKRUUUUUPT!!"**

After a few moments of silence, **"Okay. I'll give it to you."**

Nao smiled satisfyingly. **"You gave up pretty quickly."**

**"Now, Nao..."** the principal said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

In the middle of snorting, choking, and rolling on the floor laughing, **"AHAHAHAHHA! Nao... and NOW!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"**

**"Retard. That's why I told you to call me Ito," **Nao scowled at the figure on the ground after mercilessly kicking it a few times.

**"B-But... It's too funny!" **Mike wheezed, and then he spasmed. A few nurses hurriedly came into the room and dragged the wheezing principal to the infirmary.

Shrugging, Nao left the room and wandered off back to his own room awaiting to fall into the coziness of his bed.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**Yoooo! Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaima! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Two days ago actually ;P Whoo! Had the most awesomest fantastico time ever!**

**Second longest chapter... I noticed how stupid it was to put a review of the last chapter and then start from a whole different continent o.o So reversed the events XD**

**Sorry to those who might want more of Mikan... I think I barely put her in this story o.o WAAH! SORRY! -Bows head- PLEASE!! FORGIVE ME!! -Sobs in a corner of the room-**

**I also found out something! That Sumire is actually pronounced like this Soo-Mee-Rei XD**

**Not much else to say...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 5:**

omgwho.amiagain  
dominiqueanne  
Rainpool's Loyalty  
starrynight3800  
SkyeCrystal101  
crimsoneyes44  
rubberball  
animeaddict.7  
Innocent Yumiko  
xXStarryangelzXx  
Smoochynose  
mangaluver123  
Youichiix33  
crimsonMoonlight20  
XxblackwingsxX  
iimAdOrKabLe

**Chapter 4:**

SkyCrystal101

**Chapter 3:**

gsdvampiress

**Chapter 2:**

SkyeCrystal101  
gsdvampiress

**Chapter 1:**

SkyeCrystal101  
gsdvampiress

_chris3169512_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice.

**"Bold" - **English speaking (Anything Mikan says in bold will be English...)

_**"Bold"**_ - English thinking

* * *

_Previously_:

**"Now, Nao..."_ the principal said before bursting into a fit of giggles._**

**_In the middle of snorting, choking, and rolling on the floor laughing, _"AHAHAHAHHA! Nao... and NOW!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"**

**"Retard. That's why I told you to call me Ito,"_ Nao scowled at the figure on the ground after mercilessly kicking it a few times._**

**"B-But... It's too funny!"_ Mike wheezed, and then he spasmed. A few nurses hurriedly came into the room and dragged the wheezing principal to the infirmary._**

**_Shrugging, Nao left the room and wandered off back to his own room waiting to fall into the coziness of his bed._**

* * *

_**In America with Mikan:**_

In the room that Mikan was staying in, the books given to her to study were put aside. A brunette was glaring at a computer screen while snickering. She saw the scene of which the principal and Nao were watching the giving of missions in another country and also the part where the principal spasmed.

"I guess it does work pretty fine. I wonder about long distance now. How about in a totally different continent?" Mikan cackled at the thought of spying on the people of her previous school.

In one night she sure got over the fact how emotional she was. Mikan recalled the night when Fang brought her to Tappy Town. Before seeing Hotaru's invention, in the same shop she snagged one of the products for later use. A flying video camera. Her new allowance plus all the rabbits saved from her previous school made it so she had enough to buy two.

An idea came to Mikan and she stared at the icon on the desktop named _Internet Explorer._

_'If there's Internet, I'll be able to download a program to call Jii-chan! Long distance! This is awesome. Absolutely perfect.'_

She set to work on opening a window and searching for the programs. A few more clicks away and then she'd be in contact with the last family member that she knew was alive.

After the final click, Mikan's hope was brutally crushed. The screen flashed the word, "DENIED." She realized that the systems must have checked it to see if the program made it possible to communicate. Joy.

Instead of moping over the fact that her plan was destroyed, Mikan started her next plan: the one to spy on her previous classmates. She took out the flying video camera and transported it to its destination.

How? Before, Mikan only acted stupid around other people. It didn't mean that she actually was stupid... She noticed that the Teleportation Alice was very useful and one of her classmates had the Alice, therefore, she asked that classmate to make a stone for her.

The screen flickered and started to display a moving image.

* * *

**_In Japan with Ruka:_**

In the corner of the classroom during break, Ruka was crouching down and in deep thought. A line was drawn to keep everyone else out. People crowded from a distance and staring at Ruka's little Emo Corner.

"What had I done to deserve this? I didn't do anything. It's not my fault... All that bitch-who-deserves-to-go-to-hell's fault. If only that monster never came... Mikan might still be here. This would never have happened..."

The way Ruka was talking frightened the rest of his classmates. He was inwardly crying. His fangirls were outwardly crying. Luna remained in the hospital.

* * *

_**With Hotaru:**_

The raven-haired inventor was rejected from the Emo Corner for being too emotionless. She stayed in her lab and worked on inventions to kill, destroy, obliterate, anything that could inflict pain and damage on Luna. Many ideas flooded into her mind. She hadn't thought of the prices yet, but they were made.

_Baka Chainsaw_

_Description: Useful in killing idiots thoroughly._

Hotaru grabbed a hammer. From the side, it looked like the object was being murdered.

_Baka Noose_

_Description: Hang the idiot and they shall die._

Oh my... How violent. There were more, too...

The people passing by heard the chainsaw running. The image of a bloodthirsty murderer popped into their minds. Screaming in fear, they ran away as quickly as possible.

* * *

_**With Natsume:  
**_

The Hotaru-look-a-like was also rejected from the Emo Corner. He couldn't be together with his dear Ruka. The mission was surprisingly easy, and he came back swiftly with no injuries.

Not so surprisingly, volume 2 of 'Double Arts' was opened to a random page and placed on top of his head to block out the sun.

He was asleep. What a boring scene...

* * *

_**Back to Mikan:**_

_'I guess they're doing well. It's quite amusing. Nogi's acting is pretty good.'_

Mikan snorted and went back to the screen with the image of the principal who just came back from the infirmary.

* * *

**_In Japan with Persona:_**

The masked DA teacher walked around the AA campus with the spy camera tailing him. It was getting annoying, but he was trying to keep his patience. Aa... Patience is a virtue. He was trying something new.

_'Inhale. Exhale. Very good. There's nothing behind me. Nothing at all.'_

Suddenly the thing landed on his shoulder. Persona's body tensed up, and the annoyance level went overboard. Knowing that someone was watching through the screen, he decided to give the owner a surprise. He snatched the little device and put it into his mouth crushing it slowly... Before spitting it out.

* * *

**_In America with the principal:_**

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

This time, a trip to the hospital.

* * *

_**Back to Mikan:**_

"AHAHAHAHA! Everything is so **funny** today. Aa... Such a **good** day..." Mikan coughed while wiping away the tears from laughing too much.

"**Okay**... Back to studying. I'll sleep at night."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**Yes... It's very short... Sorry... But I wanted to update right before school started. Which is tomorrow and I still have jetlag. This is going to be an ugly ending for me.**

**I hate half of my class... But the good news is that the horrid principal has been replaced -Cheeeers- **

**I might not be able to update as often as I do anymore... But I'll try to as soon as possible!! Yea!**

**Thanks to **omgwho.amiagain** for helping me ;D Awesome friend ;P**

**And wooooooooooooot! I got 100 reviews :)**

**I got 3 hours of sleep and woke up at 4:00 A.M. I won't be able to wake up tomorrow... -Sniiiiiff-**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

omgwho.amiagain  
Alwaysbtheir  
starrynight3800  
crimsoneyes44  
dominiqueanne  
mangaluver123  
Youichiix33  
Blizzel  
ILoveNekos-petalsarefallingxox - 100th reviewer!! WooT! Thanks ;)  
jackyanimefreak  
animeaddict.7  
crimsonMoonlight20

**Anonymous reviewers:**

konnie - _**Hehe... I like the Nao and now too... ;P Thanks for reviewing ;)**_

Joe Jonasfan - **_That would be if the asylum accepts him... :P Thanks for reviewing :)_**

ally094 - _**That first part made me feel warm and fuzzy :) Hehe Thanks for the review ;P**_

anna - **_I so sorry... I took classes and the description came out pretty well... But -Sniiiiiff- my overall skills for describing suck... And probably dramaticness too... Since I'm not dramatic... Dang. Anyways, thanks for reviewing :)_**

_chris3169512_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice._

_From now on, if I'm talking about America, it'll be all English... And Japan would be Japanese._

* * *

Previously:

_**"AHAHAHAHA! Everything is so **_**funny**_** today. Aa... Such a **_**good**_** day..." Mikan coughed while wiping away the tears from laughing too much.**_

_**"**_**Okay**_**... Back to studying. I'll sleep at **_**night.**_**"**_

* * *

**_A week later in America:_**

"I can't believe this," Fang stared at Mikan as if she were an alien.

"See, I told you. Mikan learned English on her own in a week. And she doesn't even need to work on the pronunciation of the words," Nao replied smugly.

Mikan flushed from being complimented indirectly. It had been a week of hard work, reading and understanding the new and foreign language. It was... an awesome accomplishment.

Placing a hand on Mikan's shoulder, Fang blew her nose and said, "Mikan... This isn't fair. It's either you're really smart, or you have a good memory."

"Thanks..."

Suddenly jabbing his finger towards Fang, Nao cut in, "I just remembered. We made a bet that if she could actually do it, you'll give me 50 rabbits, Fang."

"When did we ever make a bet?"

"When you said that she couldn't do it. A silent bet."

Without questioning the subject any further knowing that it would just go on and on and on (and on and on and on), Fang threw a 50 rabbit coin, in hopes of hitting Nao in the head. He squatted down to tie his shoe, and the coin flew over his head hitting the wall behind. He then turned around to pick up the coin and gently place it into his wallet.

Mikan stood to the side. It felt weird seeing rabbits flying in the air. Not an everyday occurence. Now... If another one flew by, and she could just intercept it...

Throwing her hands up in the air, Fang started saying in a sing-song voice, "You can start the training today! A reason to skip class!"

Mikan gasped. "Why can't we celebrate that I learned it all in a week? I've been under so much pressure just memorizing all that gibberish."

"But if you start early, you'll be able to finish early and go back. The stress and pressure would be gone for a long time," Nao stated.

She grimaced, sniffled, glared, thought, sniffed, muttered incoherent things under her breath, and finally decided. "Fine."

* * *

_**In a room somewhere in AAA: **(A/N:_ I'm just gonna use AAA to refer to American Alice Academy o.O Lazy me...)

Mikan, Fang, and Nao arrived in a humongously ginormous room that was dimly lit. The walls were a dirty white with scratches, dents, and holes here and there, showing that fights had occurred.

"This is the place where the people from the DA class come to train. The walls are supposedly immune to Alices if they're weak enough, but if you hit it, it'll get damaged. When that happens, just get someone to fix it," Nao shrugged while telling the purpose of the area.

Mikan nodded, signifying that she understood. "So if I get angry, I can just come here, kill the walls, and then get someone to fix it?"

"Exactly."

"I'll be the first one to be your training partner," grinned Fang as she seemed to be having lots of fun.

Staggering backwards a bit, Mikan choked out, "W-what? But your Alice is Elemental!!"

"That's the reason why."

The brunette sniffled a bit. Life sucked.

An order was shouted by Fang, "Run along that wall to the left. It's a mile long, the training takes agility, and we have to know how fast you can run right now. Therefore, right now, go run a mile as fast as you can."

Mikan took off to fulfill the order. After a few minutes, she returned with her hands on her knees, beads of sweat rolling down her face, and panting as if there were no tomorrow.

Pressing a button on a stopwatch that came out of nowhere, Nao wrote a few things on the clipboard and held it out for Fang to see. "7:52 (Minutes:Seconds). That's not bad. For the first few days and weeks, you will be running for a designated time at the fastest pace you can go or sprinting short distance, and then we can get into the real work."

Life wasn't fair. "Oh yes, and you still have to go to school, but today was an exception. Everyday after dinner, we will meet here. That's all, so you have the rest of the day off."

Yup. Life was cruel.

* * *

_**In AA: **(A/N: _AA refers to the original Alice Academy)

"Do you think it's possible that Mikan-chan has a serious disease that is very hard to cure? Could she be lying in bed in pain right now?" Tsubasa gasped at the thought.

Misaki winced, and gonked him on the head, "If you say that, you're going to curse her, and then I'll have to curse _you_."

He shriveled in fake fear, which earned him a hug with the wall.

The two had noticed that Mikan didn't come to the Special Ability Class meeting for two weeks in a row, and were becoming worried. At the moment, they were searching for her.

"Can't you be more serious about this?! Anything could be happening to her right now!"

The rest of the trip went on in silence. Right when they turned a around a corner, they bumped into Anna and Nonoko. Tsubasa yelled, "Hey! You're Mikan-chan's classmates! Do you know where she is?"

The two girls turned and walked away silently as if the mood had been ruined. Misaki rubbed her chin, "How strange... They ignored us like they refused to talk about her."

"Let's just find someone else to ask..."

Continuing their search, the two walked through the halls of the dorms, the school buildings, the outside, the roofs, the attics, the ground, the hospital, the people, and finally... the trees.

Sure enough, Natsume was sitting at where he always sat, near the Sakura Tree with the latest volume of D. Gray-Man stuffed into his face.

Tsubasa emitted a soft squeal and pointed at the book, "I've recently become addicted to that series, and I couldn't find that _anywhere._ And here it is just sitting on someone's face, do you think he'll let me borrow it?"

"Go ahead and try. I'm sure you'll get burned."

The navy-blue haired boy gently lowered his hand down to pick up the book. When he was sure that it was at a distance that could be snatched away, he pulled it behind his back quickly and revealed the flame caster's face. His eyes were open and openly glaring at Tsubasa. "Shadow-freak."

Tsubasa's sleeve suddenly caught on fire. He dropped the book while trying to un-flame the flame, and when he checked to find it again, he found it in Natsume's hands.

Misaki smiled smugly but quickly reverted back to a serious face, "I told you so, but we're not here for the manga today. We came to ask you something. Where is Mikan?"

"Another continent."

"Stop joking around. We're serious here."

"I am, too."

"Then... You couldn't mean... She's been transferred?"

"Hn." Natsume had just walked away.

Tsubasa twitched, "Hey... Remember Mikan-chan's other Alice? The Stealing Alice? I think they're going to make her a Dangerous Ability Class member..."

"There's nothing we can do though..." sighed Misaki.

"I think that that Emo Corner in Ruka-chan's classroom sounds really comforting right now..."

"Agreed."

The two sempais walked off to join Ruka in the Emo Corner.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**First of all, I'd like to say -SNIFF- I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! You must hate me now... I suck... -Cries in a corner-**

**Thanks to **omgwho.amiagain **for being such an awesome friend, an awesome editor, an awesome human, an awesome pillow, an awesome stuffed animal, and an awesome huggable and lovable and adorable person :) **

**I do not believe in making the characters able to run like a mile in 2 seconds unless if they have the Speed Alice or something :) It just feels... awkward...**

**I've also realized that even though I have an obsession for sadness and pain, and that I'm a sadisticly sadistic sadist, I cannot write depressing moments very well. Shucks.**

**I kinda want Mikan to go back soon... So I guess I'll try to make her go as soon as possible. :D**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

crimsoneyes44 (Buddy!)  
Youichiix33  
starrynight3800 (Buddy!)  
ToS-fanatic15  
omgwho.amiagain (Buddy!)  
dominiqueanne  
Blizzel  
animeaddict.7 (Buddy!)  
petalsarefallingxoxo  
Serenade in Silence  
crimsonMoonlight20  
XxblackwingsxX  
Smoochynose

**And the anonymous:**

konnie - **_Lol... :) That could work :P And then we'll have fried stuff o.o Me thinks... Thanks for reviewing!_**

_chris3169512_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

Previously:

**Tsubasa twitched, "Hey... Remember Mikan-chan's other Alice? The Stealing Alice? I think they're going to make her a Dangerous Ability Class member..."**

**"There's nothing we can do though..." sighed Misaki.**

**"I think that that Emo Corner in Ruka-chan's classroom sounds really comforting right now..."**

**"Agreed."**

**The two sempais walked off to join Ruka in the Emo Corner.**

* * *

_**AA:**_

It had officially been two months ever since Mikan disappeared.

"Why are you two following me?" Ruka snapped at his sempais who were tagging along behind him like lost puppies.

"Because we want to," Tsubasa offered.

The animal lover turned his head away and silently continued to search for Natsume. These past two months, the flame caster rarely showed up in the presence of other human beings. Nobody knew whether he was on a mission or just somewhere dozing off except the teachers and the higher authorities.

Then again, there was the other problem. Imai Hotaru. She had been One Hit KO-ing any human that walked into her sight, leaving a path of unconscious bodies behind. Ruka recalled the one time when he was unlucky enough to walk right across the hall in front of Hotaru's face. Ooo... Bad memories. Shoo.

After a while, Ruka peeked back to make sure Tsubasa and Misaki's guards were down as he dashed off before they had a chance to react.

"Ah! Ruka-chan! Wait!"

Ignoring the cries, the blond ran until his sempais were out of sight. Another embarrassing thought barged into his mind. That day when Tsubasa and Misaki suddenly appeared in his Emo Corner... He screamed like a little girl. The bad memories were coming back. Shoo!

For 54 days, Ruka searched high and low, side to side, corner to corner, and all those other directions just for one flame caster. He was supposed to be at the Sakura tree, but noooo. Natsume just haaaad to create such a hard time for his best buddy.

The blond started pulling at his long hair before shoving his face into his hands.

"NATSUME! Where could you be?" Ruka sighed as he slumped down with his back pressed to the wall.

Suddenly the boy MIA **(A/N: _Missing in action, if you don't know) _**appeared out of nowhere in front of the animal lover. He sighed again and slapped his face physically, "I'm so desperate that I'm even hallucinating now."

"I'm not a hallucination, Ruka. Last time I checked, I was pure flesh and blood."

"See? Now I'm even hearing things. Stupid Natsume."

Pain went up Ruka's shin. His head went up and stared right at Natsume. "Look. I'm real. And what was that about me being stupid?"

"Now I'm even feeling things... What's wrong with me?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Natsume stared down at Ruka and burned the blonde's sleeve. Who could be more stupid?

"You just disbelieved three of your senses."

"That must means they're useless now. Wow. I'm even having a conversation with the Natsume I'm hallucinating that burned me."

"... Ruka, I'm seriously going to murder you."

_Finally_ snapping back to reality, Ruka blinked, "Oh it's you! I've been looking for you for two months!"

"You finally realize?"

Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head, "It's not my fault that you disappeared and caused everyone to worry and send me to look for you. So... Where were you?"

A small smile found its way to Natsume's face. Hey, it was good to know that people cared about you when you were in an emotionally challenged situation, but he was only going to show it to his best friend. Sorry everybody else.

"A few missions that were two weeks long each. I came back a week ago."

Ruka's eyes ogled at Natsume in worry, "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Hn."

"Hey, let's go to Central Town. Maybe it'll help you with 'You-Know-What.'"

"Hn."

And thus continues their friendly little conversation.

* * *

_**With Luna:**_

Even with all the wounds from the vicious assails by Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru, Luna still was able to look as beautiful as ever. Although her arm and legs and stomach were still bandaged up, her face had fully applied make-up.

Flipping open a mirror, she glanced at her face one more time before dabbing the finishing touch and snapping the mirror shut.

A smirk formed on her face, "Everything is going according to plan. They should be pretty weak now. I can ruin her life even more just like how your sorry excuse for a mother ruined mine."

Luna walked away, leaving a crushed mirror lying helplessly on the floor.

_'I didn't do anything wrong! I don't deserve this!" _the mirror hopelessly cried its last cry.

* * *

_**AAA:**_

Mikan smiled defiantly at Fang, "Ha! You think you can kill me by making me run so much every day?"

"Not really... But hey, with my training, you can now run a couple of miles without breaking a sweat, and once we find a Speed Alice for you, you can run even faster!" giggled the black-haired female.

"How are you going to find a Speed Alice?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Focus on your training."

Suddenly, a stream of water show right past Mikan's head. She slowly turned her head to the right, staring at the space where the water was.

"So... You're trying to kill me now because you couldn't kill me during running?"

"You can think of it like that. I'm not going to go easy on you. Try to steal my Alice," Fang cackled mischievously.

As a ball of fire hit Mikan directly, she flew into a wall creating a dent, while the inflammable objects on her kept burning. Panicking, she started flapping at the fire.

Her friend sighed and slapped her forehead, "Do you need a hint? ... Nullification..."

"Oh right!"

In the commotion, Mikan had entirely forgotten that she had the Nullification Alice. The fire soon vanished, but her hair and clothes were somewhat charred and now black. She grimaced as an image went into her head but didn't even have to try to ignore it.

As the colors of red, blue, green, yellow, bluish-clear, and clear flew through the room, Mikan literally died. At long last when Fang was sighing, she received the chance to sneak up and try to steal the Alice. Putting her Nullification Alice on max power, she advanced on the Elementalist and grabbed her arm.

Nothing happened.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Still waiting...

"WHAT?! How could you have nullified your own Alice?!"

"I don't know!"

"What kind of an excuse is that?"

"I don't know either..."

Sighing and slapping her forehead for the umpteenth time, Fang mumbled, "You should know to control both of them at the same time so that one doesn't destroy the other. You'll get used to it as time passes. We'll be able to move on after you can steal my Alice at least once."

Mikan gasped in exasperation, "There's more?"

"Of course. You couldn't have thought it would be just as simple as that, now did you? There are times when something goes wrong and the enemy is smarter than the average enemy."

"The tactics. Uh huh."

"Yup. I'll send some things to study over on the computer and you can have the rest of the day off now."

With that, the two girls went through the doors together, and after a while finally parted to go in different directions.

Mikan went back to her room to change her clothes and then wandered through the halls as her brains sublimated into the air to return back into its original form when something snaps it back.

_Wheeeeeeeeeeeee_

The body of a girl named Mikan bounced around as the brain returned to its original position. She bumped into something. Looking up, she found out that the something was actually a someone, and that someone was actually... Michael Jackson! Okay fine, it was actually Yao Ming. Sorry, seriously, it was... Nao.

"Wow! It's you!"

"Yes... It's me."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye..."

The two people went to their businesses again and forgot about the incident.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Yay another chapter! :) O.o How was it? I do hope you guys enjoyed reading it, as this story is written for the sake of entertainment for my readers -Huggles-**

**So... No editor. I used spell check but the grammar might be off. Gomen... **omgwho.amiagain **has become LAZY! -Pya! (Slaps!)- NUU! Well she would have edited if I asked her to, but she's sleeping... -Sniff-**

**My brains dying off and I've been obsessed with drawing stuff lately. My sketch book for school is filled with drawings from the manga I love... -Huggles too-**

**And a new nickname for ME! :) Chris the CONCEITED! Yea!**

_Thanks for the reviews:_

dominiqueanne  
badinfluence  
Her star-lit starlite dreams **(Buddy!)  
**crimsoneyes44  
petalsarefallingxoxo  
animeaddict.7 **(Buddy!)  
**ToS-fanatic15  
Smoochynose  
kikyorules10  
crimsonMoonlight20  
Blizzel  
Youichiix33  
omgwho.amiagain **(Buddy!)**  
hyperangel64 **(Chapter 1)  
**gabyrendon

_Thanks for the anonymous reviews:_

konnie - _**Lol... Friend fries. Wonder if one of them was cannibal enough to eat him :) And you'll see about the plan :P Tee hee! Thanks for the review(s)!**_

Anonymous - **_Well, the principal was laughing because he and Nao were speaking English. And in that statement, the principal put 'Now' and 'Nao' together which sounded the same... So I think it should be called a pun. Lawl. Thanks for the review!_**

thanh - _**You know I love you. Sorry about the joke... Lawl! Don't think of it as anything else! Thanks for the review! -Huggles-**_

_chris3169512_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice._

_Thank you_, Yutaka Satoe,_ for the suggestion of using GA instead of AA... Less confusing :) The other one shall still be AAA._

* * *

Previously:

_With Luna:_

**Even with all the wounds from the vicious assails by Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru, Luna still was able to look as beautiful as ever. Although her arm and legs and stomach were still bandaged up, her face had fully applied make-up.**

**Flipping open a mirror, she glanced at her face one more time before dabbing the finishing touch and snapping the mirror shut.**

**A smirk formed on her face, "Everything is going according to plan. They should be pretty weak now. I can ruin her life even more just like how your sorry excuse for a mother ruined mine."**

**Luna walked away, leaving a crushed mirror lying helplessly on the floor.**

**_'I didn't do anything wrong! I don't deserve this!" _the mirror hopelessly cried its last cry.**

* * *

_**In GA With Luna... Again:**_

During free period, Luna flounced through the halls as her sun-kissed shoulder-length hair bounced around on her shoulders. Her plans had been formulated in her mind, and it made her absolutely hyper. She knew everything she was going to do, and nothing should go wrong. That is unless some type of nuisance gets in the way...

Although, if a nuisance did a appear, Luna would annihilate it quickly. Actually, she'd annihilate it instantly... Or try to at least.

Why not start with the petty blackmailer? Ah, yes. That stupid blackmailer who spent all her time with those pathetic inventions. All obsessed with money and doesn't even treat her own best friend well.

Coincidentally, Luna caught sight of the person she was thinking of and started to smirk. Hotaru came out of the cafeteria gripping a bottle of food while rubbing her temples with the other hand.

Perfect chance, right?

The blond flounced her way over, in hopes of being able to carry on with her plan when suddenly Hotaru's head rose up, her eyes flashed with murder, and then everything became dark. Very, very dark.

Luna was officially stuck in a wall. Unconscious. With possibly no way to get out other than using a saw.

Who's the one smirking now?

* * *

**Hotaru's POV:**

That was so annoying. I just wanted one bottle of crab roe. Just one. And they said that I had to pay this insane amount of Rabbits for it... Thus the only solution was to lower the price. Or should I say, shoot the robot until it was out of order and leave a reasonable amount of Rabbits. Hey, I'm not the type to steal.

When I finally received my crab roe, I was able to leave the cafeteria and away from those stupid robots. They need some reprogramming. Maybe I can fix them...

Once I was quite a distance away from the cafeteria, the effects of the stupidity of the robots started getting to me. I started to rub my temples to make the headache go away, and when it did go away, I got another one. From what?

Oh, just the... the _thing_ I didn't want to see. Koizumi. She was jumping around in the hallways like a retard who wanted to die. And just her luck, because I _will _kill her.

Instantly, I pulled out my new invention, the Baka Shot Gun. Time for some advertising as well.

_Name: Baka Shot Gun_

_Price: 9999 Rabbits (30 for each bullet)_

_Description: Bullets will split after being shot to hit a wider area. The power is enough to render an idiot or retard unconscious and make them become one with whatever they hit. A wall for example._

I quickly cocked and shot it. The results were a retard in the wall.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The bell rang, signifying that it was time for lunch. Everyone started stampeding to the cafeteria to claim their spots.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

All heads turned towards where the scream came from.

"ONOZ! It's Luna-sama!"

"What happened?"

"SHE'S STUCK IN A WALL!"

Gasps simultaneously sounded throughout the hall.

"STUPID! Quick! Pull her out!"

"Not over there! Over here!"

"What? Where are you going?! It's over here, you doofus!"

"Hey! Stop! If you keep on doing that, her arm will come off!"

"Then what else are we supposed to do?!"

"I don't know! Go get one of the teachers or something!"

"WHAT?! Why the teachers? Can't we just find another way?"

"Do you want her out or not?"

"Duh, idiot... Who wouldn't?"

"Me."

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU LI-"

All heads suddenly turned towards the one who dared defy the law 'All shall love Luna.'

It was Ruka. With Natsume, too.

The boy who was just talking started to whimper and got down on his knees begging for forgiveness while the guy idols looked away in disgust.

Surprised gasps resounded through the halls at the sight of Natsume who had disappeared for a long time. Why would he appear in front of fan girls? The girls were in too much shock to even move.

In the end, only Natsume and Ruka got to eat silently, Hotaru was busy in her laboratory, and Luna stayed in her homely wall.

* * *

_**Four months later in AAA:**_

Fang patted Mikan on the back, grinning from ear to ear. The brunette chuckled and grinned right back. Nao stood on the side watching them amusingly as a random dude was lying on the floor wriggling in pain.

Mikan had successfully stolen Fang's Alice a week after her first attempt but fainted immediately. After a couple of times, she had been able to keep conscious for quite a long time. Thus, they started to bring in random people from the DA class to act as the target for Alice Stealing. She had learned all the concepts and now was somewhat invincible to the side effects of the Alice being able to steal quite a few Alices at a time.

Nao handed a note to Fang. He whispered something as well, causing her to squeal and hug him. Squealing her good-bye and hugging Mikan as well, Fang ran off to I-know-where-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you.

The brunette twitched at the secrecy. Her nerves were itching to know what they were talking about. She gave a curious look to Nao, but he simply smiled and shrugged.

A few moments after Fang took off, Nao smiled at Mikan again. For some very unknown reason, her heart jumped. As he slowly walked towards her, her cheeks turned a light tint of red.

"Half a year ago, you wanted to know about my Alices."

The awkward behavior stopped. She could see where he was going with this.

"I'll let you understand them by yourself."

Okay... Not so much anymore. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"In other words, I'll let you steal them one by one, and you can play around with my Alices."

"You're actually going to let me?"

Pointing behind Mikan, Nao said, "Yup... Why don't you use that as a target?"

Sure enough, a dummy that wasn't supposed to be there stood in the middle of the room. The Nullifier jumped back in surprise. Her mouth then twitched with suspicion.

"What did you do?"

Nao smirked causing Mikan to pout, "You'll see soon enough."

He held out his hand for her to grab and steal the Alices. She took his arm and after a few moments, a pure black Alice stone appeared in her palm. She pinched it with her index finger and thumb then concentrated on the dummy.

The arm of the dummy started to disappear. She was taken aback by the Alice. It very much reminded her of Persona's... At the Hanahime place... He put the curse on her two times, but the last time before she actually died, she managed to reflect it and steal the Mark of Death out of herself by luck.

Shuddering, Mikan placed the Alice stone back in Nao's hands. The boy smirked yet again, "That was the Alice of Obliteration. It allows you to remove anything physical from existence."

Yup. Definitely like the Mark of Death.

Nao placed the stone aside, and Mikan shakily reached out to steal another Alice, afraid of what it would be the next time. This time, the stone was a clear white color, almost invisible. She focused it on the dummy, and the arm reappeared. Freaky...

"That's the Alice of Creation. Allows you to create anything physical from nothing."

So that's where the dummy came from...

A light bulb appeared, and suddenly a storm of Howalon appeared out of the ceiling and started falling like snowflakes. The puffs landed gracefully into the Nullifier's mouth. After she had her fill, she returned the Alice stone.

He set that Alice stone aside as well and smiled mischievously at Mikan, "Are you sure you're emotionally ready for my last Alice?"

She gulped. Oh gosh, he sounded like she was going to die from the last one or something.

Praying for good luck or something along the lines of that, she slowly inched her hand over to steal the final Alice. It was a solid, blinding gold. She concentrated on the Alice.

Screaming, Mikan clutched her head and dropped the stone onto the ground. She fell to the floor and lay there at the brink of unconsciousness. Nao walked over slowly and picked up his Alice, and then he coldly said, "That was my Alice of Knowledge. Information you didn't even want to know will come flowing into your mind."

And she passed out.

* * *

**_Two days later:_**

**Mikan's POV:**

When I saw Nao earlier this morning, he acted like nothing had happened two days before. I could still remember the feeling of his Alice of Knowledge literally destroying my mind from the inside. Not a pleasant feeling.

Handing a sheet of paper to me, he explained that he found a person who had the Alice of Speed but didn't want it. So, to satisfy everyone, I would steal it and use it for myself.

He probably found out about the Speed Alice using his own Alice. Hmph.

Nao had already gotten permission from the principle to go outside of the academy.

Now that I know about his Alices, Nao used them more freely in front of me. To think I worked with him for half a year without knowing his Alices. Ugh...

He 'created' this roller-coaster looking bird, and we rode on it towards the destination, and I barfed when we got there. I hate roller-coasters. The place was conveniently someplace near, so I didn't have to suffer for long.

Nao walked up to a house that was painted pink in a wealthy neighborhood. The pink... Sure I like pink, but... This pink was just... Ugh..

He pressed the doorbell, and young woman, probably in her 30's, opened it.

"Don't tell me you are here to ask for money to go to high school..."

Nao smiled kindly and then twitched, "No, ma'am, we're here to talk to a girl by the name of Xy... Xi... Xe... Xara Cabarca?"

I snorted inconspicuously. He didn't know how to pronounce it...

The woman narrowed her hazel eyes at us. For a moment there, I thought she was going to run back into the house, grab a knife, and then run out of the house waving the knife at us, threatening to chop off our heads.

Instead she just continued to glare at us, and asked, "What do you want to talk to my daughter about?"

Then Nao oh-so-innocently replied, "Oh, just something she has but doesn't want."

"How would you know what she has but doesn't want?"

Thinking quickly he answered as if it actually happened, "We walked by her when she was talking with her friends about the thing. None of her friends wanted it, and we were interested, so we asked. Then she agreed."

Dang... That was lame but smart.

Running her fingers through her brown hair with streaks of highlight, the woman twitched her eyes in suspicion as if to say, "I've got my eyes on you. If you do anything, you're dead meat."

She invited us in and called Xara down. I took the time to check out the insides, and thus was blinded. Everything was pink. Bright and shiny and sparkly pink. And there were exotic painting hung all around the house. Everything else was pretty normal.

From the outside, the house looked like it was three to five stories high. I heard footsteps coming down a flight of stairs, and then turned to go some other direction, and then another flight of stairs, and then another turn, another flight, another turn, and the last flight.

A small girl with the same eyes and hair as her mother stopped at the end of the staircase panting. She took out a mirror and started applying lip gloss and then combed her hair. Subsequently, the girl, Xara, straightened out her frilly and lacy pink dress. She was around 7 years old and was already using lip gloss...

I promise you, I could just run outside and barf, but I won't do that since I know better.

Xara turned around to glance at us. Her eyes were filled with disgust when she saw me but immediately filled with love and adoration when she caught sight of Nao.

Maybe I really will run outside and barf...

She ran with arms wide open and a flowery background towards Nao and clinged onto him. Oh gosh. Bad memories...

The mother glared at him. She didn't like the fact that her daughter was clinging onto a stranger.

"Who is he?"

Joyously, Xara answered, "My Prince Charming!"

Yes... Running out seems like the perfect option right now...

Her mother sighed before leaving to another part of the house. Xara smiled triumphantly then shot me a dirty look. "I don't like you."

I shrugged. Why do I care for a prissy little 7 year old girl? We followed... Well, she dragged Nao up five flights of stairs, while I followed normally. Her mouth kept opening and closing while endless things kept coming out.

Once we entered a room, which I shall assume is Xara's room, I got hit by a flash of bright pink... _yet again._

Posters of famous singers and bands covered literally the entire wall. Stuffed animals were scattered all over the place, and Barbie dolls had their heads torn off on a lonely desk. Her bed was covered with frilly, lacy, and _pink _pillows, sheets, and blankets.

"Does she have to be here?" Xara asked pointing at me rudely.

"Yea..." Nao replied.

Wouldn't it be great if I could turn her into a Barbie doll and tear her head off? But I'm too nice for that.

She grabbed a pink stuffed bunny and hugged onto it tightly while letting go of Nao's arm. "Who are you people? What are you here for?"

"I'm Nao Ito, and this is Mikan Sakura. We're here to talk about your Speed Alice."

Xara scowled and took a giant pink stuffed elephant and threw it into _my _face. "So you're here to take me to that school for Alices? I'm not going. I didn't even want it anyways."

"Oh? So would you mind giving it to us?"

"How?"

"Just leave it to Mikan."

"I don't want to," Xara sniffed while throwing a ginormous pink stuffed whale into my face again.

Seriously, this girl was getting on my nerves. I hate her, she hates me, let's all not be a family. How complicated is that?

I just stood in the doorway. Nobody was paying attention to me. Sure, someone mentioned me once or twice, but nobody was talking to me.

"Do it for me?" Nao asked with a... cough... cute... cough... pleading expression.

Xara started to whine like the spoiled brat she was, "But she might take you away from me! And she's an ugly flat-chested person too!"

"Shut up," I glared at her, "Just because you hate me does _not_ mean you can just insult me. I hate you, but I don't call you ugly or flat-chested. Not that you are any better. You're a 6 year old and you're already calling people flat-chested."

"7 years old you mean," she scowled at me.

Nao narrowed his eyes at me, looking as if I just ruined something. Xara turned her head away as if she was going to cry. He patted her as if to comfort her, and her head suddenly shot up. She reluctantly went up to me and stood there, waiting for me to do something.

"She agreed."

I nodded in reply and took her arm and a bright light filled the room. I successfully stole the Alice and absorbed it into me.

"So now, the academy won't chase me anymore?" Xara questioned.

I nodded yet again. Glancing at Nao, I wondered what he did to make her agree.

I whispered, "What did you do?"

"Bribes. She loves stuffed animals, so I'll give her stuffed animals."

He went out of the room for a while and returned with a _pink_ sack full of _pink _stuff animals of different sizes. I gawked at it, and subsequently ran out of the room, down five flights of stairs, out the door, and onto the street emptying out my guts.

After a while, with Xara clinging onto his arm again, Nao walked out of the house. As the door closed, she was left behind. He 'created' another set of roller-coaster bird things, and I got another feeling of dread.

As we flew the sky, Nao suddenly said, "I erased her memories about Alices with an Alice stone I got from my friend.

"Okay..."

A bit more of the trip went on in silence. My stomach started to feel sick, and in order to avoid that feeling, I started thinking about things. How Howalon tastes good. Oh wait... That relates to the stomach.

How Fang was such a good friend. On second thought, where _was _Fang?

Ugh... The feeling of sickness was coming back.

The rest of the trip was in silence. When we got back, Nao had to drag me through the gates as he showed our ID cards. I continued to empty my guts until I felt better. The question came back to my head.

"Hey... Where's Fang? I haven't seen her for two days..."

Nao smirked, "She did what you did six months ago. Currently in Japan enjoying the bliss of manga and anime and the such."

I nodded, then processed the information. She's in Japan. That's... Urgh... Oh dang. I did what I could only do. Gawk.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Haha! I got more than 3000 words yet again! My 2nd time! :)**

**Dang you **omgwho.amiagain (K-chan) **for being such a lazy bum! T-T But at least **shokolatte (Thanh-chii) **is there. Lol.**

**Lol... This chapter took a while... So much I wanted to stuff in T-T**

**o.o I think that's all...**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed (Sorry if I missed somebody T-T):**_

animeaddict.7 **(Buddy!)  
**Blizzel  
dominiqueanne  
Smoochynose  
Yasashi  
TheDemonMistress  
Tos-fanatic15  
Wishing You Knew **(Buddy!)  
**crimsonMoonlight20  
AnimeGirl66  
Her star-lit starlite dreams **(Buddy!)  
**XxblackwingsxX  
omgwho.amiagain **(Buddy!) - _Even though our currency isn't Pesos, I still stole your Peso! -Evil laughter-  
_**Sarah Patrick **(Chapter 1)  
**Yutaka Satoe **(Chapter 8)**

_**Anonymous reviewers:**_

konnie - **_Haha Xd Luna is beautiful... But her personality is quite rotten :) So let's just say a beautiful appearance with ugly stuff on the inside ;P Please don't hate me... Lol... Thankies!_**

shokolatte - _**Too lazy to put in all your aliases o.o I can't believe you were too lazy to login... o.o Lol... But thanks for all the reviews :)**_

uhm(...) - _**I love you too! It's okay :P Tee hee at least you reviewed! Thankies!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Previously:

**Mikan's POV:**

**The rest of the trip was in silence. When we got back, Nao had to drag me through the gates as he showed our ID cards. I continued to empty my guts until I felt better. The question came back to my head.**

**"Hey... Where's Fang? I haven't seen her for two days..."**

**Nao smirked, "She did what you did six months ago. Currently in Japan enjoying the bliss of manga and anime and the such."**

**I nodded, then processed the information. She's in Japan. That's... Urgh... Oh dang. I did what I could only do. Gawk.**

* * *

Normal POV:

Mikan's jaw hung open for quite a while until Nao quirked his eyebrow violently and said, "If you keep on doing that, a bird might be able to fit inside."

She immediately snapped her mouth shut, as an awkward silence followed.

A few moments later, her mouth reopened and closed and the process started kept on repeating. Nao sighed, "If you have something to say, then just say it."

"Why is Fang in Japan?"

"Why _is _Fang in Japan?"

"You don't know?"

"Do I?"

"How can you not know if you don't know?!"

"I don't know."

"I thought you were going to answer that."

"I thought so, too."

"So are you going to answer it or not?"

"I don't know. It depends on you."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Are you sure you want the answer?"

"Yes."

"So I guess it's a yes then."

"Then answer it."

"Why should I?"

Thus, after being successfully ticked off, Mikan swiftly swung her leg into Nao's face making the back of his head collide with the floor. "Just answer already, dimwit!"

"Fine, fine, fine. Sheesh, didn't have to kick me in the face," he replied pressing an ice pack into his face, "She's in Japan for a good reason."

The Nullifier took out an iron fist and put it on threateningly.

Waving his hands in front of himself, Nao exaggerated, "Okay! Fine. I'll tell you. She's there because Mike decided to give her a break once you're technically finished with the training."

She took away the iron fist and pouted at the thought that her best friend in America was now gone. "Who else is going back?"

"The two of us."

Mikan twitched. "Why couldn't I have gone back with Fang!?"

"The Alice you just got... Remember."

"Oh right... When are we leaving?"

"You'll see," Nao managed to yawn out.

"I hate it whenever you say that. It's annoying."

"Too bad. It's a habit. See you some other time."

Sighing, Mikan watched as Nao walked away before she pulled out something quickly and inconspicuously. She threw something as it appeared in her hand again a few moments later.

_Boomerangs rock._

Nao hit the ground.

* * *

**_In GA with Luna:_**

The worker finally sawed off the last piece of wood that caused Luna to be stuck in the wall. It took four months to get her out of that wall. After all, there was only one worker and he came every few days. The Academy's walls needed to be extremely strong so that just by touching it, the walls won't fall on top of the people. The results of getting stuck in a wall for a very long period of time being thanks to our very own inventor.

Oh! My dear Hotaru, you are such a genius.

Now comes the questions, "How did she use the restroom?" or, "How did she eat?" or, "OMG! HER HYGIENE! STINKY CHEESE! GO AWAY!" and finally, "Get a breath mint, lady!"

You _don't_ want to know...

As soon as the blond was released, she muttered a few curses and ran to her room with what little energy she had left, immediately using the restroom, taking a shower twenty times, shampooing her hair 37 times, conditioning it fourteen times, brushing her teeth 42 times, spraying herself with perfume 5 times, and changing her clothes. You would have thought that the little energy she had wouldn't allow her to do all that.

She growled in disgust at the thought of a crab roe-eating fiend of a blackmailer and inventor. Luna clenched her hands into fists and started bawling her eyes out. It was so embarrassing. Every single day, when someone passed by, they would take pictures. The girls would snicker and sneer and snort. The boys would come by and start blowing kisses to her and even kissing their cameras.

She gripped the sheets on her bed. Oh how comfortable. They gave her the ranking of Special Star mainly because of the problems in her health, but it made her happy at least.

Luna read the time on her clock. 12:01 AM. At least she was going to be able to get some sleep. The type of sleep she hadn't had for four months. Oh, how she missed it.

At long last, the oh-so-peaceful nights had returned to her. She was now like how she was before, besides some _certain _things... cough... embarrassing... cough cough... pictures... cough...

Thus, Luna fell asleep while huggling her pillow and chewing on something _unknown._

* * *

_**With Fang:**_

At the airport, Fang literally flew out from the airplane. An aura of excitement bubbled around her as she started to whisper to herself the greatness of Japan and how she'll start using some types of words.

She was holding a map and glowing with joy as words kept flying out of her mouth to no one in particular. A girl walked by and pointed at Fang, "Okaa-chan, why is that onee-chan talking to herself?"

The mother simply ushered the little girl forward while worriedly looking at Fang thinking she was setting a bad example for her daughter, "Minami-chan, just ignore her..."

A blond man that looked like a woman in a silky, blue, glamorous dress walked up to the onyx-haired girl. He smiled brightly and vigorously shook her hand.

He said while their hands were going up and down and up and down, "Welcome to Japan! You must be Fang! I am your homeroom teacher from Gakuen Alice, please call me Narumi-sensei."

Fang looked up in adoration, not noticing that their limbs were going in some sort of a wave now, "Narumi-... sensei? Omigosh! It's so adorable... I get to use all those adorable suffixes now!"

Narumi proceeded to lead Fang to a limousine as their arms swung back and forth violently, threatening to hit anyone that passed behind or in front of them. Fang didn't even know what gender Narumi was and was just full of excitement that she totally forgot. As long as he's a human being... Everything should be fine.

People looked at the pair oddly. Some though that Narumi was a beautiful woman, other had a natural instinct that told them the gender of someone and thought he was gay. Fang happily floated along side by side with the blond.

The limousine was waiting for the two and Fang's luggage was already waiting for her on the inside. The inside of the vehicle was very spacious as Fang got took out a sleeping bag enough to fit her in and lay on the ground. She yawned, stretched, and fell asleep.

Narumi twitched at the sleeping girl. Yes, it was a smart thing to do because the academy was a few hours away, but... the sleeping bag...

The limo took off, and Narumi, as the teacher, wanted to discuss some things with Fang, but now he just had to sit there in boredom...

* * *

_**In Class 2-B Middle School Division:**_

Surprisingly, everyone was there that day. Luna, the one who was gone for four months finally appeared as well although looking a bit... dead-ish?

Everyone felt a bit awkward as the Soul-Sucker was now back and giving off a murderous aura. Everyone had the thought that would use her now known Alice on them.

The boy who had the Hearing Alice stated, "We're getting a new female student today."

Koko pitched in, "They say she's coming from the American Alice Academy!"

Some people thought, _'Maybe it's Mikan...'_

Luna glared, Ruka clasped his hands together as if to pray, Natsume tensed up, and Hotaru stopped in the middle of putting a nail into a new invention.

The student with X-Ray Alice then said, "Hey, this car just came up. I think the new student is in that."

Everyone started praying that the new student was Mikan, then life would be all cheerful again. They wouldn't have to feel the pressure that's always around when Natsume and Hotaru were there.

After half an hour, Narumi came hopping into the class, humming loudly and twirling, making his dress go flying round and round.

"Good morning, class!"

Only a few muttered a greeting back as the rest of the class was silent. This was the happiest Narumi had ever been for half a year. Maybe the new student really _was _Mikan.

"Please turn your text books to page 825," Narumi said happily while flipping pages.

Everyone stared as they were dazed in a stupor. Didn't that boy say there was going to be a new student?

The teacher read twenty pages out loud, then someone raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Aren't we going to have a transfer student?"

"What transfer student?"

"The transfer student from the American Alice Academy!"

"There was one? Oh yeah! There was one!"

Narumi quickly ran to the door opened it and stuck his head outside and then went back to his usual position. Fang walked in with a stoic face. Her happy aura was long gong after waiting outside for so long.

The blond teacher started sweating rapidly, "Th-this is Q-Qian Fang... Her star ranking is S-Special Star, and she's in both the Special Ability and Dangerous Ability Class... Um... F-Fang-chan, it will be free period for you to get along with your new classmates. Do you want to choose a partner?"

"Before you ask that, I will ask you something. Is there a 'Ruka-pyon' in this class?" Fang started to smirk viciously.

All eyes turned and stared at Ruka. He was somewhat in depression that the new student wasn't Mikan, but his head snapped up at the sound of the name his first crush called him.

* * *

Ruka's POV:

Everyone was staring at me. I wondered why, so I just looked around in front of my face was the transfer student... I think her name was something Qian?

"Um... Qian-san... Is there anything that you might need?"

She simply smiled and held out her hand to me. I smiled in reply and was about to take it when her hand suddenly flew up and knocked the living daylights out of me.

* * *

Fang's POV:

I proceeded to beat the crap out of him, while roaring like a madman, "If only you changed your personality! If only!! That way I wouldn't have reminded her of you! I wouldn't be compared to a BOY!"

Oh... Revenge is sweet. He should have changed his personality. If he did, he'd still be conscious right now. Everyone was staring at me, and I glared back at all of them.

"Narumi-sensei," my eyes sparkled at the suffix, "I don't care who my partner is, I just don't want it to be one of these three people: 'Natsume-kun', 'Hotaru', and 'Ruka-pyon'."

My eye caught this dead looking blondy, and I subsequently pointed my finger at her, "Oh yea, and I don't want her either, she looks like a bitch."

* * *

Normal POV:

Narumi took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off of his face quickly. He pointed at Luna, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka. "Those are the four people that you don't want to be partners with. You can choose anyone..."

Luna heard what she was called and glared at Fang. Her fanboys were in too much fear to do anything to help her as they just stared with their mouths gaping at the onyx-haired female.

For once, the room was too quiet.

Fang took a look around the room and her eyes landed on Nonoko. Pointing at the blue haired girl, she said, "She seems nice, I want her to be my partner."

"Nonoko, you will be Fang-chan's partner. You may go sit next to her. Now, it's free period, you may ask her any questions!" the blond teacher yelled before running off with a bag to hyperventilate with.

Everybody shrunk in fear after witnessing the effects of pissing Fang off. A female student meekly rose her hand before squeaking, "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-"

"Get on with it," Fang snapped.

"WhatisyourAlice?!"

"Repeat it slowly this time."

"W-What is your A-A-Alice... Q-Qian-san?"

"Elemental."

Everybody gasped. They could seriously be killed at any moment! The vivid images of an angry and skillful Elementalist chasing after them with spheres of all the elements flying around threatening to decapitate their limbs ran through their creative minds. So what if those were too vivid?

Natsume had been silent all along. He just eyed the scene whereas Ruka was brutally beaten up and now lay unconscious beside him. Sure, he felt sorry for his best friend, but after seeing Fang's strength for himself, he didn't really want to make her even more pissed off.

An awkward silence filled the room as Fang walked over to Nonoko and sat down. She turned her body to face the blue haired girl and said with a kind smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Qian Fang."

Another awkward silence filled the room. How could she smile so kindly after killing someone?

Nonoko stuttered at the surprising event, "I-I'm Ogasawara Nonoko."

Suddenly, Fang snapped her head towards the rest of the class. Mysteriously, she rubbed her hands together while a glint of evil crossed her eyes, "I wonder how things shall be like from now on... Kekekeke..."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time T-T But I had 10 tests last week, my brains were fried, I didn't get enough sleep, I was pissed off at my family, crying about losing the student council election, angry that both of the class reps were already class reps before, vengeful because I've already lost _miserably_ twice, sad because I messed up my speech, going into artistic depression, and making 3-D origami -.-**

**Lots of stuff... I'm depressed... But I ordered something! But it might not make it in time -.- Ooo... So depressed again T-T**

**I'm hoping that **omgwho.amiagain **will come out of her laziness -.- But she edited this chapter :) Yey! After so long XD **shokolatte **also helped me edit :) Although only one word was changed overall -.-**

Thanks to those who reviewed:

crimsonMoonlight20  
dominiqueanne  
r0cker  
TheDemonMistress  
Smoochynose  
YesThatsme **(Buddy)  
**omgwho.amiagain **(Buddy)  
**crimsoneyes44 **(Buddy)  
**Her star-lit starlite dreams **(Buddy)  
**Youichiix33  
UnreadableMe  
choco1213  
amulet-anime7 **(For both chapter 7 and 10)  
**Taeniaea  
shokolatte **(Buddy)**

Oh-Anonymous-Ones:

konnie - _**Lol... When I read your reviews... I get the feeling you have it all planned out XD :) Tee hee :D Thanks for the review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

Previously:

**An awkward silence filled the room as Fang walked over to Nonoko and sat down. She turned her body to face the blue haired girl and said with a kind smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Qian Fang."**

**Another awkward silence filled the room. How could she smile so kindly after killing someone?**

**Nonoko stuttered at the surprising event, "I-I'm Ogasawara Nonoko."**

**Suddenly, Fang snapped her head towards the rest of the class. Mysteriously, she rubbed her hands together while a glint of evil crossed her eyes, "I wonder how things shall be like from now on... Kekekeke..."**

* * *

_**With Fang in GA:**_

The Elementalist was coolly striding her way to the Dangerous Ability class after turning down Nonoko's offer to escort her to the class. She had stitched some pockets onto her skirt, and stuck her hands into them.

When she was getting off the limo from before, Narumi had handed her a mask. It had her elements in places where it would make a person not take you seriously anymore. A river of water was under both of the eye holes, making it look like she was crying. Fire was somewhere around the temple, making it look like she was irritated, a squiggly mark of deletion on the cheek symbolizing wind, earth was a brown splotch, and the background had ice cubes that you would put into a cup of coke.

Stupid designers.

Persona was standing outside of the room, waiting for her. Fang noticed the unnatural blackness on the DA teacher's lips. She twitched and jabbed her finger into Persona's face in accusation, "Why the hell are _you _wearing make-up? Depression? You want to be a girl? And what's with the high heels? Oh... I get it. You're gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

Fuming with anger, although not showing it, Persona answered gruffly, "I am straight."

Sarcasm floated in the air, "_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. _I believe you."

"Narumi is _the _gay one."

"Eh?"

"Narumi. He's your homeroom teacher."

"She was a he?! I mean he was a he?" Fang looked flabbergasted.

After a few moments, she arched her eyebrow in an awkward direction, "How do you know? Is it because you're in some relationship with him, but you're too afraid to admit it?"

"No," Persona snapped back, obviously irritated at the situation.

She smirked at the reply, and in a taunting tone, said, "Riiight..."

She was introduced in a calmer way than in homeroom, and all the while, she acted as if she was having the best dream ever. Everybody stared at her like they couldn't believe someone like her was in the DA class.

Her alias was the "Brown Firey Slushie". Alias nickname was "Slushie".

One person snorted, "Why are you here? You should be in the SA class! Loser."

Snapping out of her happiness, Fang shot him a death glare. The person tried to remain calm and started throwing more insults at her, "Look at you. Stupid... I think the academy made a mistake."

The Elementalist smiled evilly and eyed him carefully, "Well, it's not like I _want_ to be here as you have a fairly _gay_ teacher who is interested in being feminine, and I'm also in the SA class anyways. But if you insult me any further, I promise you... And I mean _promise... _That your limbs shall be decapitated one by one and deep fried over a fire."

"Like you could do that."

Wind deeply cut the person's cheek, then the arms, and then the legs. Blue and red fire suddenly caught on his hair. He was thoroughly threatened, causing Fang to smile in satisfaction as the blood was creeping out quite quickly.

Luna was seething at the back of the class because of Fang's action. She had acted all high and mighty in front of her.

A sudden hint of disapproval covered her face as Fang glanced at Persona. She noticed the time and started to set out for the SA class.

Right after she left, chaos was set in the room. Persona's clothes were sliced up leaving him in his boxers with golden birdies fluttering around in a background filled with yen.

Immediately, snaps were heard from various cameras. The irritated beyond belief teacher death glared the whole entire class as he ran out of the room.

Fang snickered from a distance as she shook her head while holding her own camera, "How nice..."

* * *

**_At the SA class:_**

Tsubasa and the rest of the SA class didn't have an idea who was coming to join them. Their hopes were high that the newcomer would be Mikan.

They had two party balls stuck to the ceiling ready to pop open. One had "Welcome". The other one had "back, Mikan!". If it really was Mikan, they'd use the second one as well.

Fang strode coolly into the SA room as she had done with the DA class. As soon as she had stepped inside, she was bombarded by confetti and the such. Screams and shouts ricocheted off the walls and literally deafened her. Once the air was cleared, the room dimmed a bit as everyone realized she was a totally different person.

But the room quickly brightened as everyone started laughing and pointing at the mask.

The Elementalist twitched, and the flame on said mask seemed to glow brighter, "Wait. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, a scream echoed throughout the school, and Fang returned with the mask in hand. She smiled giddily as if the world was offering her all of the manga and anime in the world.

Everybody's spines literally dislocated themselves due to too much shivering.

"Do you by any chance have issues with your personality?"

The joyful smile immediately turned into a scowl. "No, I don't. Where's the teacher?"

"Somewhere in the past," Tsubasa glanced wearily around the room.

"Nice," Fang replied while chewing on some food that was fluttering around among the confetti.

The group sighed dejectedly at the window.

Misaki whispered, "I wish Mikan-chan came back..."

Fang brightened and grinned from ear to ear, "Mikan? She's my best friend."

"Eh? Mikan? As in Sakura Mikan?"

Taking a big bite out of an apple that was suddenly in her hands, she sighed in happiness at the thought of the girl, "Yea... She should be here in a few days or so."

Everybody's spirits returned and began partying again.

* * *

**_AAA:_**

Nao cackled evilly at the sight of Mikan. An evil scheme for revenge formed inside his mind as he calmly walked up to her like he always would.

He wouldn't forgive her that easily for knocking him down.

"You know... Since we're going to be shipped to another country soon anyways, why don't we go and do something that I always wanted to do?"

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows, "And what might that be?"

Innocently, Nao said, "Oh... Nothing much... Just follow me."

A hint of suspicion crossed her facial features as Mikan proceeded in following Nao to the gates. They ran out, without getting electrocuted on the way due to Mikan's Nullification Alice, but it caused the alarm to go off alerting all of the teachers that two students had escaped.

Mikan sighed in exasperation. "You call this nothing much?! What have I gotten myself into now?"

"Everything," Nao bluntly replied as he kept on running away.

Once they were quite a distance from the academy, a crowbar appeared in Nao's hands. He stealthily walked up to a random sports car and placed the wedgie edge of the bar into the side of the car's door where the soft part cushions were. He kept on wiggling it around and the door eventually opened.

Nao got into the driver's seat while pressing the button to unlock all the doors. He ordered Mikan to get into the passenger seat, and they both buckled their seat belts. A random key appeared in Nao's hands and the car's engine subsequently started humming as the doors locked along with it.

After a few minutes, Mikan was hit by panic, "NAO! You're underage! Omigosh... Why did I let you drag me into this? You're going to kill us! We'll be torn into shreds! You're going to crash, and our blood is going to form into a lake! Stupid Nao! I don't want to die yet..."

The victim started slamming her head into hard surface in front as Nao sped up and neared the 100 mph range. She shrieked as the car started to swerve and went straight for a pole.

Nao calmly said, "Okay. Get ready to jump out. Open the door."

Mikan unbuckled her seat belt, unlocked the door next to her, and leapt out without looking back. It wasn't after she had rolled four times and hit the side of the road that she heard an explosion from behind. Then she remembered Nao.

She glanced back at the car to see it had flipped and exploded. Fire and smoke was coming from the sports car. Deja vu? A sticky red substance started flowing out from the driver's side of the car. She was about to scream when Nao walked into her line of vision and smiled happily.

"What the heck did you do?!" Mikan yelled frantically.

"Crashed the car."

"Then what's that red stuff?"

At this, Nao grinned evilly, "Blood."

A thick tension was suspended in the air as that word was spoken. Mikan looked like she was going to run off and go insane.

"Nah. It's just ketchup."

She let out a huge sigh of relief, and then punched Nao, only to have him dodge it.

"How did it feel? That was revenge for that stupid boomerang."

"And you went through all of that trouble just to take revenge?"

"Actually, that was something I wanted to do all along anyways," Nao shrugged, and a guy in a black suit silently crept up behind him and brought his hand down.

The boy side-stepped the karate chop, bringing the black suit guy face down to the floor. Once the man got up again, Nao slapped him on the back, "It's okay, dude. You just got pwned by a kid so much smaller than you."

The man pushed his sunglasses up with his index finger coolly, but his flaring nostrils gave away his un-cool-ness...

Nao grabbed Mikan and started running, but the girl screamed, "What about the mess back there?"

"Done," and all traces of the explosion and fragments of the car were gone."

"Then what about the person who owned it?"

"When we took off, I already made an exact replica of the old one."

Mikan groaned. Was there ever a time when he _wasn't_ prepared?

"You do know that in order to create something solid, you need the Alice of Knowledge to know what it's made of and how along with the Alice of Creation?"

"We're running right now. Don't try to give me a lecture."

"You do know that ketchup tastes good, right?"

"Stop it."

"You do know that water is good for you, right?"

"Stop it."

"You do know that you have the Speed Alice, right? Instead of just running normally, you can use it."

"I said stop lec--... Wait... Oh yea! I do have the Speed Alice!" Mikan brightly answered and proceeded in shifting positions and became the one who was dragging the other person all the way back to the academy.

They stopped inside the principal's office. Mike glanced at the two, then he looked oddly at the hands that were connected. Mikan took a look, blushed, and snatched her hand back.

All of sudden, Mike became all giddy as he patted Mikan's head and cooed with emotion that could overkill, "You should get packing, Mikan daaarling. You're scheduled to leave in two days, and nobody would want you to be late. Now, get going, dear."

Mikan shivered visibly at the use of language, and walked out of the room wobbling. She almost reached the door when the man who was humiliated by Nao appeared yet again. His face was so red that it looked like it would explode any moment.

He stomped up towards Nao and shook a stubby finger in the younger boy's face. "Y-you... y-y-y-you..."

Sighing, the younger boy replied, "If you're going to say something, please... Stop stuttering, and pointing is rude. Hasn't anyone taught you that?"

The man was angry to the extent of wanting to break every bone in Nao's body. The anger got to him, and the excitement went over the limit. The man slumped down in exhaustion as Nao walked over to him and sat comfortably on his back.

Mikan glanced awkwardly at the scene before scurrying out of the room.

"Mike, in advance for my mission, I want 30,000 rabbits."

The elder man glared at the younger boy. "He was just doing his job... I have no problem paying that, but for what you just did, I'm going to subtract 5,000 rabbits from your 30,000 rabbits! And that would become 25,000 rabbits!"

At that, Mike gleamed, clearly satisfied at his math calculations. Nao, in turn, just rolled his eyes as he peered expectantly at the space in front of him. Sighing, the principal called for his loyal slaves to bring 25,000 rabbits.

The sacks of rabbits landed in front of Nao. He picked it up and left the room. "Mooshoo."

Mike sat with his face on the desk as he moaned, "My money..."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**First of alls, thankies to K-chan**, o m g w h o . a m i a g a i n **for being so great at spelling -.- I hate you. Not.**

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Get ready for the infamous stupid excuses o-o Eck. I had to write this stupid essay... And it was so stupid because there really wasn't anything to stupidly write about. And the very pathetic stupid thing about it was that I had to reach 600 stupid words, and I stupidly barely did that... GAAAAAAAAAAH! And to think that these go all the way to 3000 words sometimes o-o**

**I'm seriously sorry T-T My stupid teacher who gave the stupid comp which is actually a stupid annual project for a stupid contest thing is a stupid teacher because he can't teach a stupid thing and just stupidly gives us stupid tests on the stupid things he hadn't stupidly taught us yet.**

**One more thing. I'm sorry that I didn't make Mikan go back in this chapter. -Gets hit by a knife head on-  
**

**o-o Ya... So many things I'm sorry about... -.- Pathetic right? -Stabs self from frustration-**

**Oh oh oh! Story time =) Today a truck crashed into this branch that was sticking out of a tree at school! And a piece of that box thingy being lugged around by the car thing got ripped off! =) And everyone thought it was an earthquake! =O Nobody got hurt, so I feel that it is okay to laugh about it... Right?**

**Oh oh oh! Another story! Not really a story... But still a story! =) I made this slide show about guacamole with my friend during class XD We were done with our projects... And from guacamole, it went to doctor and money, then to the government and money...**

**Sorry... That was random -.-  
**

**_Thanks to those who reviewed:_**

crimsoneyes44 **(Buddy)  
**gabyrendon  
TheDemonMistress  
Taeniaea  
YesThatsme **(Buddy)  
**tenshi07  
Alwaysbtheir  
Youichiix33  
crimsonMoonlight20  
NICHUNICHUNICHU  
Her star-lit starlite dreams  
Neko Alice-chan  
xXPenguXx  
UnreadableMe  
Wishing You Knew **(Buddy)  
**sweetcandy90  
K-chan **(Buddy) -- _Something won't let me write your pen name -.- o m g w h o . a m i a g a i n _  
**SapphireDemon1 **(Buddy) (Chapters 6-11)  
**ishinumu  
littleazngirl24  
kmc27 **(Chapters 8 and 11)**

_**Anonymous reviewers:**_

konnie - **_Lol XD Everybody was too absorbed with watching Ruka get pwned that they don't notice what she's saying =) It isn't often that Ruka gets pwned :P Thankies!_**

shokolatte - _**It isn't that hard to log in is it? o-o I know you have an account -.- Lol... How hard is it to log in...? Mooooooshoooo... -.- Thankies ;)**_

dhenla - _**Hehe :) Thankies you-ies =)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice._

_

* * *

_Previously:

**Right after she left, chaos was set in the room. Persona's clothes were sliced up leaving him in his boxers with golden birdies fluttering around in a background filled with yen.**

**Immediately, snaps were heard from various cameras. The irritated beyond belief teacher death glared the whole entire class as he ran out of the room.**

**Fang snickered from a distance as she shook her head while holding her own camera, "How nice..."

* * *

**

_**2 days later in GA with Hotaru:**_

Hotaru's POV:

Everyone was chattering over some useless thing. They were so noisy! And it's distracting me from my new invention.

I glanced at the only group gathered at the center of the room. Hands were flying through the air, blindly grabbing for something. Pieces of paper were fluttering around and one suddenly landed on my desk. My eyes widened.

_Competition._

I glared at the new student who seemed to be the one passing out the pieces of paper. The activity halted for a while as she turned to look at me with an annoying smile plastered onto her face.

"What might you need, Imai?"

My arm twitched. I was going to reach for my Giant Flyswatter to swat her out of irritation, but something held me back.

"How do you know my surname?"

"You're famous. _Everybody _knows you in America."

How annoying. Remind me to never go to America. I'll just get bombarded by my rich male fans.

Clutching the piece of paper, I stared at Qian as her annoying smile became a little wider. "How did you get this picture?"

"With a camera, of course," she replied while _rolling her eyes._

The tone of my voice became harsher. It was annoying to know that there was someone out there who could possibly take away all of my customers. I demanded, "Answer seriously. How did you get this picture."

"Well, something shredded up Persona-sense's clothes, and it just so happened I had a camera with me. Then, I held the camera up to my face, and looked through the lenses and pressed down on the button to take a picture. The picture was taken, and I left the DA classroom."

Tch. Trying to be smart.

That was when I noticed that on one of her arms was a basket filled with money, while the other arm started to shoot pictures out again. From her sleeves...

The rabbits in the basket was quickly increasing. Everyone wanted to see how Persona embarrassed himself.

Thus, I blew up. "I declare war."

Qian looked confused. "Huh?"

"Whoever gets the most money in a month wins. The winner gets to decide the punishment for the loser."

An evil and mischievous smile crept up to her face. "Are you sure about that?"

My outer appearance looked confident, "Yes."

"Fufufufu... You brought this upon yourself."

Why did I have a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well for me?

* * *

**_Lunch:_**

Hotaru gripped her three-star lunch and an extra bottle of crab roe so hard that it seemed like they would break. Her expression was the usual stoic one, but her body betrayed that look.

Her stare burned into Koko's back as he gulped and continued to eat his food.

Finally have enough, he turned towards Mochu and Kitsuneme, "Um... My back hurts... I'll be right back," and dashed out of the room, leaving the two boys to stare at him weirdly.

Gasping for breath, Koko looked back and caught sight of Hotaru on her infamous Duck Scooter.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to have anything to do with you! You'll just get me killed some day!" screamed Koko as he started to run faster than before.

Again, he looked back, and sure enough, Hotaru was only a few feet away. No more than three yards. Noticing he was still holding the banana he was eating before the blackmailer came, the remains disappeared as he ate the rest of it and threw the peel into Hotaru's face.

_Wrong move._

She fell off of her Duck Scooter, muttering and growling as she went along. Swiping the banana peel off of her face, her nose scrunched up in disgust at the banana goo.

_Baka Missile_

_Price: 15999 rabbits_

_Description: Shoots homing missiles. The missile won't explode until it makes contact with the target. Bullets are 299 rabbits._

"Baka Missile. Target locked," Hotaru stated monotonously as she pressed the trigger.

A missile with an evil smiley face gleaming on the tip of the nose shot out at an amazing speed, nearing Koko's head.

Right at that moment, Koko tripped over a random rock in the middle of the hall.

Down went Koko...

Forward went the missile...

BUT!

It quickly turned and blew him up anyways.

* * *

_**With Mochu and Kitsuneme:**_

"Break's almost over," Kitsuneme mumbled.

"He's not back yet," Mochu replied.

"I'm still kinda hungry... Do you think he'll mind if we take his food?"

"Well, he's been gone for a while..."

And thus, Koko just lost the rest of his lunch.

* * *

_**Back to the almost dead Koko:**_

Koko's POV:

Oh no... I can feel it... My liiiife.... It's draaaaaaaaining away... Hotaru-san is going to kidnap me... I read her mind... Nevermind... She's going to kill me... Thoroughly... And she wants to cheat on her bet... Oh gosh... I'm too tired... I'm not going to read anybody's mind right now...

I opened an eye, only to see a shocked blond dude around Tsubasa-sempai's age staring at Hotaru-san. He had this HUGE blush on his face and was trapping me in between him and the sadistic torturer.

It's not fair. Everytime when I get involved with Hotaru-san, I always go near death now, but when she just transferred we used to play with puppets together...

"Cool Blue Sky?"

Hey! I think I heard of that... In a TV show or game? I forgot. But Cool Blue Sky was a character in it... And he was a guy...

_"Are you gay?"_ I managed to croak out, but he didn't hear me at all and continued to stare.

The dude seemed about ready to just launch himself over me directly at Hotaru-san. Wait... Does he even know I'm here?

"Oh... My... Gosh! It's really you, Cool Blue Sky!" the dude's excitement could barely be contained anymore.

I swear, if his excitement increased any more, then his head would explode. His face was already unbelievably red.

Hotaru-san muttered something like a curse before grabbing her Duck Scooter and drove off. The blond dude ran with an arm outstretched as if he could catch her.

_CRUSH_

"Wait for me! Cool Blue Sky! I'm a fan of you!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! DUDE! THAT HURT!" I screamed.

He really didn't know I was there... His foot just friggin crushed my chest! Ugh! The agony!

As soon as they were out of sight, I crawled and dragged myself back to Kitsuneme and Mochu.

* * *

**_With Mochu and Kitsuneme:_**

Normal POV:

Kitsuneme and Mochu caught sight of Koko on the floor trying to drag himself back to their table. They're bodies tensed up as they glanced back at the empty tray.

_"I told you we shouldn't have done it!" _Mochu hissed in a whispery voice towards Kitsuneme.

_"What!? You never objected! All you did was agree!"_ hissed Kitsuneme right back.

_"You never did anything else either though!"_

_"I never said I did, dumbo!"_

_"Argh! I don't ca-"_

Koko slumped into his seat panting like there was no tomorrow, "H-hey... So... What... Are you... Guys talking about...?"

"U-Um... We were talking about... Um... Er..." Mochu struggled to find a random subject.

Kitsuneme saved him by saying, "Anchovies! Yea... Those salty anchovies...."

"Eh... Okay," Koko replied before dropping his head onto the table.

Sighing in relief, the two guilty ones hoped the dead one would never find out that they stole his food...

"I'm hungry..."

The two froze in fear. It hasn't ended yet...

"Hey... Where did my food go?"

* * *

_**With Hotaru and her blushy fan:**_

The blond boy was flying through the air as an invisible force pushed him.

"I'm Matsudaira Hayate!"

"I don't care who you are. Stop following me," Hotaru snapped coldly at her fan as her fingers wrapped around something in her pocket.

The statements had no effect on the crazy fanatic, and he only started to draw nearer and nearer as she had done with Koko. She growled at her last resort, but it was the only way she would get out of it.

Stopping in her tracks, Hotaru stood there smiling as sweetly as her evilness would let her. Hayate's blush became even darker and spread all the way to his ears as well. The invisible force disappeared as he dropped right in front of Hotaru.

"I'd like to give you something," the raven-haired inventor gushed, as one hand took Hayate's hand and made it hover in that position. She took out a round object with a ring as she dropped it into the blushing boy's hand and pulled the ring out.

"Have fun!" Hotaru ran off on her Duck Scooter while gagging and leaving a clueless blond who was quickly engulfed by a cloud with a boom.

_Boom-aka~!_

"Grenade Galore. Prototype success," Hotaru inwardly smiled to herself.

_**

* * *

Airplane with Nao and Mikan:**_

They were on a special airplane exclusively designed for transferring Alices. Nao was whistling to himself, obviously happy with something. Taking a sip from his orange juice in a wine glass, he stared at the screen in front of him. First class is nice.

He turned towards his left, and all the way on the other side sat Mikan, fast asleep. She had her seat leaning all the way back, a pillow there to cushion her head, and a blanket covering her body. They were the only people there on the plane besides the flight attendants and the pilot, so everything was spacey.

It was boring. Two Alices, one unconscious. Nao sighed as he started moving around. He picked up his things and moved seven rows into the back of the plane as he ordered for a cup of ice cubes. When the order arrived, he had the airplane blanket around him. Picking up an ice cube, he started tossing it around from hand to hand, letting the coldness bite at his skin. The cube slipped as he 'accidentally' threw it seven rows to the front across the plane.

_**"**__**OH MY -BLEEP-ING GOSHES!"**_

The plane tilted violently to the right and threatened to turn all the way over. Flight attendants were tripping, pilots were losing their cools, Mikans were screaming, and Naos were waving.

* * *

_**With Fang and her loyal subordinates:**_

"You have a mental radar?" Tsubasa screamed.

Fang just simply nodded.

The whole entire SA class was sitting underneath a random tree, worshipping Fang for giving them an update on how Mikan was doing.

"Can you tell where Mikan-chan is right now?" Misaki asked with happiness detected in her voice.

"Well, according to my radar, you'll see her again tomorrow, but they'll get here today," answered Fang who just stared at the sky where a tilted airplane flew.

"Actually they're in that plane," she added after seeing the malfunctioning plane.

The SA class members stared as their faces drained of color, "That... tilted plane? What if it falls, and they die? Wait... Who's 'they'?"

"Stop jinxing them," Fang sighed, "and 'they' refers to my brother and Mikan."

Completely forgetting about the plane, the loyal subordinateds 'Oo'ed and 'Aa'ed at that.

"Wow! Fang-chan has a brother! I wonder what he's like..."

"Yea! Yea!"

Fang chuckled at the sight.

* * *

_**With Nao and Mikan:**_

"I... hate you! Go die!" Mikan screamed at the cause of the near death situation.

All the people on the plane that was almost killed by Nao's action was standing in the airport, pointing all of their stubby little fingers at him. "Yea! You could have killed us!"

"But I knew it wouldn't, since the pilot is very skilled at keeping the plane steady," Nao gushed as the pilot blushed from the compliment.

"Someone could have had a heart attack," Mikan accused.

"But no one did, right?"

Unable to find another accusation, the brunette lamely repeated what she said earlier, "I hate you!!"

Rolling his eyes, Nao just shrugged and bid farewell to the staff from the plane. After all the airport-ish things were done with, he sighed and plopped into a chair to wait for a 'slave' from the school to pick them up.

"Put your mask on," instructed Nao, "That way the academy's slave will know that we are the ones to be picked up."

Mikan glared at the boy as she slid her mask on which was a half mask with oranges, the fruit, all over the place and with a dark green background, "They're not slaves."

Her hair was in two buns on either side of her head, so nobody who knew her before would recognize her now.

"They work for the academy, so therefore they should be called slaves."

"It's against their will though."

"Slavery isn't something that people are brought into of their own free will."

"But it's terrible to call them sla-'" Mikan was cut off when a boy with a black cat mask came up to them.

"I will be escorting you," the boy announced emotionlessly, as he picked up their luggage and headed off.

Mikan immediately recognized the boy as Natsume, but decided to keep it to herself, while Nao knew his name due to his Alice of Knowledge. They both followed Natsume, and jumped into a limousine, with only seats, a driver, and nothing else. Natsume dumped the load into the trunk, and stepped away from the vehicle.

Nao asked, "Are you coming with us?"

"Hn."

The onyx-haired boy let the 'slave' in before settling comfortably into a seat across from Mikan. The vehicle took off, and Natsume knew he could still prevent it from going through any dangers even from the inside.

The trip went smoothly without the need of Natsume's Alice.

The gates opened after the driver showed his license. The three Alices exited the vehicle, while Natsume went to the trunk to lug the suitcases out.

Suddenly, Narumi popped out from nowhere.

"Welcome" he exclaimed, and added a bit lower in volume, "back, Mikan-chan."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Thanks **Kiremai96 **for noticing that I switched Misaki and Mikan XD**

**I finished! I hate school. -.- It's been two weeks... Because I was rushing some stupid composition. And he gives us another stupid composition right afterwards. ARGH! -Faints from stress-**

**T_T I think that two weeks might be how long it takes me to update each time... Hopefully, it'll be earlier at times...**

**Thanks to **shokolatte **and **omgwho . amiagain **for editing! =) Me loveths both of thou! XD**

**Thanks to those who reviewed (It never fails to surprise me... How many reviews I get... THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCHY MUCH!):**

crimsoneyes44 **(Buddy)  
**shokolatte **(Buddy)  
**Youichiix3  
kmc27  
TheDemonMistress  
YesThatsme **(Buddy)  
**Smoochynose  
MikanXNatsumefan101  
kikyorules10  
SapphireDemon1 **(Buddy)  
**ToS-fanatic15  
amulet-anime7  
mikan-natsumeLove  
UnreadableMe  
kaho14belle  
Wishing You Knew **(Buddy)  
**Serenity Ngo  
Olympiangirl  
omgwho . amiagain** (Buddy) **_Still won't let me write your pen name -.- FF hates you._  
anonymousgirl028  
bloodyrosey

**And the anonymous ones:**

konnie - _**XD I'm... making it so long for them to meet again -.- Hyperactive... I love that word =) XD TY for reviewing~**_

dhenla - _**GAH! T_T I'm so sorry... For making you wait T_T... So sorry... Sorry... Sorry... And sorry for making them just arriving... Sorry for not making them meet with Ruka and them... T_T Okay... Exaggerating =) Lol... TY~~ For the review~~ =)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_

Previously:

**The gates opened after the driver showed his license. The three Alices exited the vehicle, while Natsume went to the trunk to lug the suitcases out.**

**Suddenly, Narumi popped out from nowhere.**

**"Welcome" he exclaimed, and added a bit lower in volume, "back, Mikan-chan."**

**

* * *

**Narumi's face was frozen in place. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Nothing at all. The only sound was the leaves being blown around in the background.

This is what Natsume heard. "Welcome! ... ck... kancha..."

What kind of a name was that? His face remained covered by a mask, so he could twist it into any type of emotion he wanted to. Right now it was in major confusion, and it showed all of his wrinkles... From stress... But nobody knows that...

He turned his head over towards the orange-masked female, "Your name is Kancha?"

She in turn replied curtly, "Lucy Apricot."

Natsume just stared. Stupid hearing.

"Er... Natsume-kun, why don't you bring their things to the Special Star floor? I'll take you guys for a tour..." Narumi said.

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hey... Say something..."

Natsume finally left with the suitcases in his arms.

As soon as he disappeared, the two masked ones started cracking up, but it stopped abruptly just like how it started. Mikan AKA Lucy Apricot turned towards Narumi, "Haha, he really thinks I'm this 'Lucy Apricot.'"

Nao nodded in agreement, "True."

Narumi started weeping and sobbing as he blew his nose into a handkerchief and muttering something about why she would want to trick her beloved teacher that she hasn't seen for so long. "But it's great to have you back, Mikan-chan."

Mikan plastered a fake smile that looked genuine to Narumi on her face before replying softly, "Of course."

Shoo, bad memories!

"Now, about the tour..."

"We don't need one. This place hasn't changed much, and Nao has his Alice."

This earned an odd stare from Nao, but he just shrugged and went back to staring at the leaves.

"Ah... They told me that you two need to go to see the Elementary School Principal afterward, which would mean now..." Narumi mumbled.

At this, Mikan narrowed her eyes, "We're not in Elementary anymore, so why do we still need to go to him?"

"I don't know..." But Narumi's paternal side suddenly kicked in, "Eh?! Did he do anything to anger you?"

"No... I just don't like him. He gives off weird vibes," the brunette answered with a shudder, "Anyways, why don't we start walking?"

They walked and talked. Well, Narumi did most of the talking as Mikan nodded at the right times, and Nao stood off to the side to let the two have their reunion in peace.

Once they arrived at a door with a 'Elementary School Principal' on it, Narumi smiled nervously, wished them luck, and took off.

"What's up with him?" Nao asked with confusion.

"I don't know. You're the one with the Knowledge Alice," Mikan shrugged.

At that, the onyx-haired boy grunted.

The two entered the room to be met by a person who looked around their age. His eyes and hair were both dark blue, and he gave off an aura of superiority.

The person was sitting behind a desk that seemed just a bit too tall for him. His arms were folded in front of him, and he coolly gazed at the people that just entered.

"I was expecting you."

Mikan wore a stoic expression and said with sarcasm, "When do you not, Oh-Almighty-Elementary-School-Principle?"

The little principal paused, appearing to be in thought, "Hm... Never."

He then started spouting about how successful Mikan's training was, and had a smirk on his face at all times. Nao cut in with a cough, "I think we all know that, seeming as she is here right now, so please just get to the point."

The ESP _**(A/N: Elementary School Principal abbreviation :D)**_ glared at him for interrupting his rant. He shrugged then began, "Well, you and Sakura will now be in the Dangerous Ability class-"

"We already were."

The ESP coughed loudly, and continued, "As I was saying before _someone _interrupted, you and Sakura will now be in the Dangerous Ability class. Both of you will be Special Star and will go on missions for the academy."

"I have a request," Nao said.

Glancing at the boy, the ESP asked, "What might it be?"

"I want a payment for the missions in advance. Meaning right before I go on the mission, you will give me the money."

"No."

"Then I refuse to do missions."

"We'll see about that."

Lifting up a finger, Nao looked like he just remembered something, "Ah! Right. Might I tell you that I am fully capable of protecting those around me?"

Just like Fang, the ESP knew that if he said something, it would just go on and on forever. Instead, he just sighed, "Fine..."

"Then, I believe our business if finished here. Have a good day," Nao replied then proceeded in leaving the room with Mikan.

* * *

_**The next day:**_

The school newspaper was scattered across the classroom. All of them were opened to the page for their little class.

**"Ice Queen vs. Newbie: Who will win this war for money?"**

Hotaru had a stand, frantically selling pictures of Ruka in a bunny suit. Fang calmly sat on one side, sipping some hot chocolate that she had brought with her.

Even if the pictures that Hotaru was selling were old, she making _some _money at least. The Elementalist, on the other hand, sold new and _rare _photos. The kind you thought you would never see...

Turning towards Nonoko, Fang asked, "Hey, Nonoko-chan, is Imai obsessed with money?"

"Y-yea... I supposed so," the blue haired girl replied meekly.

"I see. So that's why."

When Narumi burst into the room wearing a panda suit complete with paws and a panda head, Hotaru's stand instantly disappeared. He and Fang locked gazes, and the blond teacher remembered a recent incident that somehow made her ticked off, causing him to smile nervously.

Seeing as the class had already settled down, Narumi began his speech, "Class, we'll be having two transfer students. Please be nice to them."

The class murmured quietly.

_"W__e just had one a few days ago!"_

_"Hopefully they won't be like Fang-san."_

An eraser was tossed at the fool who said that. Courtesy of Fang herself.

The blond teacher coughed loudly, catching the class's attention again. "They are It-"

Two people walked into the room, masks on. A black werewolf with black hair as well, the boy, and an orange with chocolate colored hair, the girl. The boy cut Narumi off with a bow, "I am Frederick Diggory."

"I am Lucy Apricot," the girl bowed, bending her body so that it was parallel with the boys.

The name caught Natsume's attention.

"We are both from France," the two straightened up at the same time.

Narumi's eyes widened a bit, being caught completely off guard. Frederick flicked his fingers and said, "My Alice allows me to shift my weight."

"Mine allows me to shift my voice," Lucy said.

"Allow us to show you," they simultaneously took out tools.

Frederick pulled out some weights that looked small, but in reality, they were frighteningly heavy. Lucy pulled out a voice changer. They strapped them onto themselves, before the two started to hop around or talk. Lucy's voice changed with every word, from high to low, from perfect to static-ish, making everyone cover their ears. Frederick started to hop around, sending vibrations through the entire school with the heavy weights that were tied to him. Everyone's jaws detached from their skulls and hung to the ground.

What the heck was wrong with them?

"Narumi-sensei! Quick! Stop them!" a random student yelled.

The blond teacher swiftly used his Human Pheremone Alice on Frederick to make him give up his weights. Narumi stumbled once the weights dropped into his hand, before completely falling to the ground, unable to lift up his arms.

His breathing became heavier as he dragged himself towards Lucy. He took out a ginormous pair of scissors to cut the voice changer off as the sound waves caused him to have a migraine. Once the voice changer came off, he sighed in relief. Everyone was safe.

Narumi-sensei saved the day!

He stood up shakily, as his breathing was ragged. Another random student yelled, "Frauds! You don't have any Alices! All those were weights and voice changers!"

Lifting his hand up to silence the random student, Narumi took a deep breath before saying again, "They are actually It-"

Frederick asked in a confused voice, yet his mask gave off an eery aura, "What do you mean? We are ourselves, nobody else."

"Please. Just tell them the truth. I almost had a stupid heart attack, and I'm only in my 20's!" Narumi tried to pull at his hair, but his panda suit got in the way.

Lucy shrugged and said, "Fine. Ruin the fun. But a heart attack or two won't hurt right?"

Flabbergasted, Narumi started crying, "How could you? Do you want me to die? A heart attack can kill!"

Silence spread across the classroom. The teacher broke down, there were two impostors that were frauds that just confuzzled them using their ultra un-Alice-ish abilities that were horrid that almost gave someone a heart attack that could kill... Wait... What? Forget it.

Natsume's outer facade seemed unaffected by the previous scene, but deep down inside, we all know that he was curious. The one deemed to be Lucy Apricot wasn't Lucy Apricot. What was there not to be curious about?

'Frederick' started off, "I am actually Ito Nao. Transferee from America and am in the Dangerous and Technical Ability classes."

"I am Sakura Mikan. Transferee from America and am in the Dangerous and Special Ability classes."

_Slam_

They were interrupted before they could start talking about their Alices.

"Mikan... Is it really you?" Hotaru asked, and to the surprise of everyone, there seemed to be happiness mixed with her usual stoic expression.

Ruka added to the question, "Is it?"

Natsume's eyes widened, although nobody noticed besides Mikan and Nao since he was at the back of the room.

"No," came the blunt reply.

Heads twisted in confusion. She just contradicted what she said.

With an ever blunter voice, Mikan said, "Who else could I be?"

The entire class swarmed to the front of the room in hopes of tackling Mikan in a bear-group hug, however, she merely took a _big _sidestep and the class landed in a heap of dead bodies. Ruka was at the bottom, Sumire was somewhere in the middle, Anna and Nonoko were sandwiching Sumire, Yuu was second to the top, and Hotaru was at the top. Natsume, however, was paralyzed in shock and remained seated at the back of the room. And Luna _**(A/N: I almost forgot about her! XD)**_ was off to the side, unhappy because Mikan was back.

Narumi screeched, "They're both Special Stars! No need for partners!"

And he ran out of the classroom screaming for mental aid to Misaki.

Hotaru refused to move from her position of highness, leaving everyone underneath, especially Ruka, to feel the crushing weight of the humans, the whole entire class in Ruka's case.

The pile started quivering, causing Hotaru to topple over, as each individual started getting off. Continuing from before, one person after the other were shot straight at Mikan for a bear hug, however, she just walked out of the room with Nao and Fang and closed the door, flattening everybody's faces.

"You don't want to greet everyone else?" Nao asked.

"If you want me to be crushed like how they did to each other, then I will. Otherwise, I'm going to wait until they calm down," Mikan replied curtly.

He shrugged as they headed off.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! There's a door here!" someone yelled.

Natsume snapped out of his paralyzed state when he saw Mikan leaving with Nao and Fang. With Nao. Oooh the jealousy.

Someone was smart enough to open the door, as the entire class started pouring out. Natsume followed as well, in hopes of getting to burn a certain someone. Luna? They ditched her.

The leader of the mob suddenly halted, causing everyone to smash into each other and lay in another dead heap on the ground. "What the heck?! Why'd you stop!?"

"Hey... What was Nao-kun's Alice? And why did Mikan-chan leave?" Anna inquired out of the blue.

"Agh! They never said anything about it!" Nonoko replied.

"Then off we go again! Bombard them with questions! And hugs, too, at that!" the pink haired girl started running again.

And off they went with Natsume stalking them all. He wanted a hug, too... Aw, but that would just be out of character, no? Anyways, the mob had rope to tie up the people in question.

"There they are! I see them!" a finger was raised in the air high above the heads of the people making up the mob.

All heads turned into the direction, as the short midgets that were pitifully stuck in the middle screamed, "Eh! Where, where?!"

"Over there, you fool!" would reply the tall dude next to the pitiful short midgets.

The ropes suddenly became lassos and went around Nao and Mikan then tightened. Fang stared where she was as they were dragged towards the scary mob but followed soon after.

The two were swallowed by the group of people as a circle formed around them. Anna, the mob leader, and Nonoko, the vice-mob leader, took out a list of questions that they had made while running.

"Okay, first things first, what is your Alice, Nao-kun?" Anna went first.

Nao just stared, "You went through all of that trouble to just ask some questions?"

"Just answer it already, so they could untie us," Mikan elbowed him as much as she could as she was tied by a lasso.

"Fine. I have three Alices-"

"Hey! You told me you only had two!" Fang yelled, suddenly appearing right next to Nao.

"Oh right, there was one that I didn't want to talk about yet."

"Go on!" the mob roared, raising their pitchforks and torches high up in the air as a threatening gesture, obviously becoming impatient with all the interruptions.

"Okay, I have the Alice of Creation, Alice of Obliteration, and the Alice of Knowledge. And yes, with the Alice of Knowledge, I know all of your fears and embarrassment, so if you happen to not want me to scare or embarrass you, please do not test my patience," Nao said, and although his face could not be seen, everyone heard the tint of malice etched into his voice.

Shivers ran down everybody's spines, for he was not someone you would like to mess with.

"You have the Alice of Knowledge? I understand why you might not want to tell me about it, but I'm your frigging sister for Pete's sake!" Fang screamed.

"Sister?" the class gasped.

And thus the story of their childhood, which was actually only a few sentences, spilled out of Fang's mouth yet again. Anna passed the list to Nonoko, only to have it stolen by Sumire, which in turn was snatched by Hotaru, but was ripped out of her hands by Sumire again, and everyone started to launch themselves at the vulnerable little piece of paper, but it seemed that Sumire remained in possession of it.

The girl with green and permed hair laughed haughtily before turning back to the captives, "Hey... What? You call this a list!? It only has one question!"

Anna scratched her head, "Ah. That's right... There was only one question I really wanted to ask though... Anyways, HUG TIME!"

Bodies flew through the air as they landed on top of Mikan and Nao, who was sadly dragged into this because he was tied to Mikan which made Natsume cringe at the closeness which angered angered dramatically which made the temperature increase by a few degrees but nobody really noticed that, and a bloodcurdling scream rang through the air. Mikan's scream went unnoticed as everyone was too busy crushing her body under all of their weight.

All the joyful tears were splattering every cubic centimeter that they could. Soon, if they kept it up, the entire hallway would have been flooded. Yes even Mochu, the guy with the extremely short buzzcutt, and Hotaru, who was smushed somewhere in between everyone, were crying.

"Welcome back, Mikan-chan! We missed you so much!" were the only REAL words that were spoken and heard above all the squeals from the other people.

Mikan gasped out a "Thank you all except some" before both she and Nao fainted with a last "Curse you, body-crushers".

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Woooot! I'm happy~ Haaaaaaappy! And part of the reason is because of all those nice reviews that I got =) Thank youuuuu guys~**

**Aaaaaand I've become an official Chinese to English translator! Whereas I just finished my first project. =P And started my second one~ Woot!**

**K... Lol... Smiling like an idiot in front of the computer XD**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed~:**_

crimsoneyes44 **(Buddy)  
**Kiremai96  
SapphireDemon1 **(Buddy)**  
sakuraaimier  
TheDemonMistress  
anonymousgirl028  
Smoochynose  
gabyrendon  
Taeniaea  
Serenity Ngo  
ToS-fanatic15  
-Ruki-ya- **(Ch. 2 & 8)  
**kmc27  
bloodyrosey  
UnreadableMe **(Buddy)  
**amulet-anime7  
Her star-lit starlite dreams **(Buddy)  
** Wishing You Knew **(Buddy)  
** kaho14belle  
mechanicalgurl96  
littleazngirl24

**And to the anonymous reviewers:**

Fitha - _**I guess you know what he heard now =) Nya ha ha~ Thankies for reviewing!**_

naughty_hazel - _**Hehe, I updated XD TY~**_

shokolatte - **_If I will, I have no idea how I'm gonna make it~ After all, I'm a person who's never experienced love before =P Nya~ Thankies, oh-lazy-bum. _**

konnie - _**Hehe XD Thankies~ **_

dhenla - _**Apparently not -.-" Tcha~ He's stupid! Not really... Thank you!**_

norwina03 - _**Maybe I will just give up on the thing about how everyone won't want Mikan x Nao... I guess it'll be either Mikan likes Nao or vice versa XD Thanks for reviewing~**_

Anonymous - _**We'll see... XD... Lol... Thanks for reviewing~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

Previously:

**All the joyful tears were splattering every cubic centimeter that they could. Soon, if they kept it up, the entire hallway would have been flooded. Yes even Mochu, the guy with the extremely short buzz cut, and Hotaru, who was smushed somewhere in between everyone, were crying.**

**"Welcome back, Mikan-chan! We missed you so much!" were the only REAL words that were spoken and heard above all the squeals from the other people.**

**Mikan gasped out a "Thank you all except some" before both she and Nao fainted with a last "Curse you, body-crushers".

* * *

**After the little squabble, everybody got off of the two victims and screamed in terror. They finally noticed the rise in the temperature and started sweating like pigs. With all the squirming and stuff, the unconscious people moved a bit until...

Their masks were knocked off.

Their mouths met.

"Holy -BLEEP-! Untie them! Get them as far away as possible!" Anna screamed desperately, taking quick, frightened glances every few seconds at Natsume.

Everybody knew how much he liked Mikan.

Natsume had his eyes closed and his palms clenching and unclenching slowly yet threateningly. Any minute, he could just leap out and kill the onyx haired boy.

The entire class ran around like mice looking for a pair of scissors. The quickest person came back and cut the rope. Soon, other people returned and were disappointed for their hands carried scissors as well. Anyways, everybdy pitched in and helped to pull the two apart until they were at least a mile away from each other. They pulled Nao until he was hidden in a far, far away place from Natsume.

Hotaru was staring at a picture and whispered, "Just in case..."

Ruka put a trembling hand onto Natsume's shoulder, only to have the raven haired boy slap it away. The blond clutched his hand to his chest as tears welled up in his eyes. His rabbit stared up at him in sorrow.

"How could you, Natsume? I thought you loved me!" Ruka cried then ran off looking for Mikan, while his rabbit followed close behind.

The angered flame thrower slammed his face into the ground in frustration. The rest of the room became dark besides the headlights of Hotaru's duck scooter. A spotlight casted its glow over Natsume, and the dramatic scene started with a tiny video camera watching.

Well, he didn't know it was there.

"Oh, Ruka, will thou ever forgiveth me? Our love was just not meant to be!" Natsume moaned.

A static crackle came from the small device as it sped away. Natsume snapped his head towards the noise, and his face went stoic again although it became paler than usual. The memory of the kiss came again and he sped off to take his revenge for the corruption of his precious Mikan. Not like he didn't kiss her at a certain Christmas Dance though...

He ran across some little kids playing with balloons that were Alice made. He stepped on one, causing it to popped. The owner of the balloon started crying, and then someone yelled, "CPR!"

The little kids frantically pressed their tiny index fingers on the balloon and pushed down. Natsume, too engrossed with the search for revenge, disregarded the scene and continue running.

The people part of the "drag these two as far away from each other and Natsume as possible" group stared down at the people. On both of their mouths was duct tape!

"Oh, no!" We should go tell Natsume before it's too late!" Ruka said when he heard of it.

They ditched the two in random classes or closets, then ran around the school looking for the flame thrower. Once they bumped into Natsume, someone's shirt was slightly singed, but Mochu levitated the raven haired boy before someone would be without a shirt. Or a life, for that matter.

Mochu yelled at Natsume, "Natsume-san! Listen, about Ito and Sakura-san, they- IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

Nothing was left of his buzz cut.

Let the funeral commence!

Mochu let out a strangled sob of rage and sorrow before dashing towards Natsume and lifting him up again. "Fine! They kissed and enjoyed it! A lot!"

Natsume glared at the now fully bald boy. Everyone started panting at the lack of fresh air as the temperature climbed past 100 degrees. Some people took out fans to fan themselves while Natsume glared at them with full killing intent.

Mikan really changed him. Well, actually more like she was a second Ruka.

"Wait Natsume-same! He's lying! We found- OH SHOOT! STOP! I-I'M MELTING!"

Thus, Natsume escaped when Mochu went to help the burning person. "Nobody... And I mean _nobody_ messes with my hair and gets away with it. Not even Natsume-san."

* * *

Mikan jolted awake and ripped off the duct tape. After gasping for breath for a while, she suddenly felt a surge of curiosity hit her. What was the tape for? The brunette walked out of the closet only to bump into Nao. He asked, "Where's our masks?"

"... Where _are_ our masks?"

They both pondered over the thought of it before Mikan said, "Hey! What are you asking me when you are the one who has the Alice of Knowledge?"

Nao glared at her, "Stop bringing that up. It's not like I always use it for pointless things."

"Good point. Oh yea. What was the tape for?"

"You'll find out very soon, but when that person tells you, just remember the tape, so don't freak out."

* * *

The owner of the balloon realized that he couldn't revive his balloon, and therefore he became furious. The image of Hyuuga Natsume was fresh in his mind. He went to his classmate, Hijiri Youichi, to ask for the whereabouts of his "Nii-chan."

"Why should I tell you, you idiot?" Youichi snapped cruelly as the ghosts suddenly appeared.

The little boy ran away crying, clutching the dead balloon to his chest. "I'll get revenge for you. Don't worry, my precious little Balloon-chan. And Youichi-san as well. I'll get revenge on all of you. Fufufufufu..."

He started running, but crashed into a bald boy.

"I hate Hyuuga Natsume!" the little boy screamed, crying.

Mochu stared, but it quickly turned into an evil smile, "I hate him, too! Let's get revenge!"

* * *

All classes in process were interrupted by the loud racket from outside. Their heads turned in confusion. There were shouts, screams, footsteps, and many other noises.

The teachers were becoming frustrated. One brave teacher Jinno, went out of the class with his metal wand in hand. The noises stopped once one person fell over with electric sparks jumping out of her body. Her best friend fell to her knees and started sobbing over the immobile body.

Jinno, obviously irritated, growled in discontent, "What is going on here."

Everybody lost their voices, but a noise rant out.

The electrical teacher turned his head and narrowed his eyes, "You..."

* * *

Hotaru stared in disbelief at the photo in her hands. Did this help to maker her plan work? EPICLY NOO! And she thought she could blackmail...

There was tape on their mouths.

Her plan to blackmail Mikan into hugging her had failed. Or not.

Hotaru whipped out her laptop, scanned the picture, and started editing it to her heart's content. Evil laughter rang through the hall.

* * *

All heads turned to stare. It was...

* * *

Fang, Nao, and Mikan hid behind a wall. There it was... The epic battle between Jinno-sensei and...

* * *

Mochu let out a screech, startling the kid besides him. Clutching his bald head, he slumped to the ground sobbing, as he just suddenly deflated. His anger ended, and here came the emotional part.

The boy stared in indifference and slapped the older boy across the side of his baldness. "Pull yourself together! Weren't you going to take revenge?"

"Yea. Just wait a moment."

Mochu carried on sobbing and clutching his head. A pool of tears was forming around him, while chemically weathering the floor, causing cracks to form. The cracks started spreading and it reached right where the bald boy was slumped over. The floor gave way and fell one floor below onto...

* * *

Everybody stared at the frog.

Jinno, red faced with rage, pointed his want at the creature, "How could you? Oh wait, let me rephrase that. How dare you dump my Froggy-chan?"

The frog merely croaked for a long time before hopping away. However, it was fried repeatedly five times before it was completely out of sight. Snickers rose from the audience, as Jinno, now white faced, turned back. A screech reverberated through the hall, as Jinno ran to who-knows-where, horrified that he let his facade slip and went right ahead to confront the mysterious frog in front of everyone. "Stupid Misaki!"

Right when he was about to turn, a bald boy flew out of nowhere and landed on the teacher.

"Hey, you okay down there?" a squeaky voice was heard through the ceiling.

"Yea!" Mochu yelled back up.

An electric spark went through the air. Mochu blew up and flew back up into the hole. Jinno stood up, dusted imaginary grime off of his pants, straightened his sleeves, shortened his want, and stuck it back into his shirt pocket. Coughing, the teacher regained his composure and stalked off.

Whispers were heard behind a corner.

"So does that mean that Misaki-sensei and Jinno-sensei's frogs were dating?"

"Seems like it."

"Eww! That's gross! I hate you!"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. I just felt like saying it."

The crowd got closer and closer and found Fang, Nao, and Mikan squatting down and whispering to each other. Right at that moment, Natsume came out of nowhere and crashed into...

Fang.

"Oh crap. Wrong person."

The elementalist flared with rage and disgust as a hail of icicles rained down and became embedded into Natsume's clothes, "That's right. Wrong person, fool."

He inwardly cringed in fear, although his outer facade remained indifferent. The look of pure hatred shone brightly in the elementalist's eyes. She had all the elements, and he had just fire. What an unfair disadvantage.

She started to make boiling water pour onto the poor flame thrower that had his sister returned home. At this, he groaned quite loudly. Next, he was buried in a pile of mud with only his head sticking out. This caused him to try to thrash around, but epicly failing. The onyx haired girl pondered over the option of sticking a white flag of surrender on top of his head, but decided against it. "I'm hungry. Guys, let's go."

As if on cue, Mikan's stomach growled. Nao shrugged and started to lead the way to whereever his nose would take them, but he was held back by a firm hand. Natsume's hand. It seems that he escaped much, much, much quicker than anticipated.

The creator took out a feather and started dusting it against the flame thrower's knuckles. The hand twitched, and then retracted quicker than lightning. Once the hand returned, the other hand started to scratch at it.

"Why did you guys kiss?"

Mikan was confuzzled and lamely asked, "Huh?"

But of course, she caught on very quickly and realized that this was what the duct tape was for. She shuddered and the thought of how it possibly happened though. No memories of it flashed through her mind.

"You people were obviously crushing us, and we fainted. The rope that tied us together didn't help either. While you people were twitchin around for no apparent reason, our helpless bodies were pushing and turned until our lips met," and to add to the explanation, Nao put a finger to his lip.

The brunette smirked along side of him, finally understanding how it came to be, "You people, fools should I say, are the ones at fault."

Fang smiled cheerily, "And therefore you are all fined 250 rabbits. Form a line and you can hand in the money. However if you don't hand them in, Nao will know, and the future won't be looking too bright for you."

"Where is Imai-san? She was part of it, too," Nao inquired.

Nobody noticed that Hotaru participated, so everyone was very surprised to find out.

"The Ice Queen? Part of this? Impossible."

"But Mikan-chan was her best friend."

"You mean 'is'!"

Mikan pitched in, "You mean 'was'. Seeing as her harsh words are still not forgotten by me. I bet all of you were celebrating when I left."

Everybody's jaws dropped to the ground. They didn't understand what she was talking about. Hotaru, who was coincidentally right behind a corner, editing a photo on her computer, slowly and robotically walked into the open. Her eyes were bulging out and had sadness etched in, but everything else just seemed rather... Stiff.

"You really believed that?" Hotaru asked in a much stiffer voice than her body looked.

"I have eyes and ears, and they do not lie," the brunette cocked her head to the side.

Ruka ran over to steady Hotaru before she could fall onto the floor. The shock of losing a friend... No, a best friend... Was agonizing.

Out of nowhere, the bunny boy was flung across the room by an inhumane punch powered by wind courtesy of our lovely fan, Matsudaichi Hayate. Since Hotaru had fainted in shock already, she noticed none of the action around her but continued to stay in Lala Land. The newcomer picked her up gently as a groom would to his new bride. The audience 'Oohed' and 'Aahed' and... Was that whistling?... At the 'sweet' scene.

"M-M-Mikan-chan..." another girl appeared.

Her navy blue hair cascaded down to her shoulders in waves, giving off a cold aura, after all, blue was a cool color and her Alice allowed her to manipulate ice. However, her stammers and bashfulness seemed to murder the cold aura, sending it screaming to who-knows-where.

"Hi Nobara-chan!" Mikan smiled cheerily.

Nobara sighed in relief; she thought that Mikan would have rejected her as a friend since Hotaru, the brunette's best friend, has just been brutally crushed. However, she did feel sad since Mikan had change so much. The Mikan she had befriended before had changed... Such a depressing thought...

"Ah! As cute as always!" the brunette giggled, slowly walking over to the Ice Princess before launching herself onto the poor girl.

Maybe she hadn't really changed after all.

"M-Mikan-chan... I-I missed you so much!"

Everybody melted at the cutness of Nobara twirling her hair around a finger shyly after sitting up once the fall from the impact had done its job. This caused Mikan to just hug even tighter, literally cutting off the stammering girl's need to breathe.

"Aww, I missed you too! And you still haven't gotten over your stammers!"

Yet again, another newcomer came. This girl had long, blond hair, and she turned towards Hayate then broke into a huge grin, "Hayate! Who's that?"

"Cool Blue Sky!" Hayate suddenly had a ginormous blush on his face, as hearts appeared in his eyes that were gazing at the unconscious body in his arms.

The girl narrowed her eyes and flipped her hair then said in a deep voice, "Tch... I always knew you were gay... Assy bastard."

"Holy crap! You're a frickin guy!"

"What else could I be?" _he_ winked at the _male _speaker.

Hayate glared at the blond newbie, "I am so _not _a assy bastard, Rui. You're the one who acts like a fag, with all the swishing your hips and flipping your gay hair. Anyways, who wouldn't love Cool Blue Sky? That's right... How could you just not love him?"

Sumire butt in with a snarl, "She's a girl, and her name is Imai Hotaru, dumb ass."

"Awww! Not you, too! What are you? Her lesbian lover? At least it's not like I'm a girl," Hayate retorted.

The green haired girl growled in rage but suddenly stalked off as if she just didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Rui snickered then turned to drag Hayate away, however, Tsubasa and Misaki showed up as well. The sight of the star on the cheek of the shadow manipulator brought bright laser-like lights to Rui's mind. Tsubasa's eyes widened but quickly narrowed into a glare. He wrinkled his nose in disgust before running away at the sight of Rui. Rui, however, payed no heed to how disgusted Tsubasa appeared and made a mad dash to catch up with him while screaming in glee, "Tsu-chan~!"

The stunned mob was dazed in a stupor. They had been hit with too much gayness for one day. One person coughed and started to leave while muttering something like, "Ugh... The gayness... I'm going back now..."

Nobara gave a slight wave to Mikan before walking off with a small smile on her face. Bunny boy was off to the side, fainted on the floor, unconscious. Baldy apparently was sent to the infirmary in a rush by the younger boy that was with him. So, really, that only left the onyx haired siblings, Mikan, Misaki, and the forgotten, seething Natsume.

"I hate you," Natsume sneered at Nao who seemed to be checking the surroundings for any further damage.

The onyx haired boy shrugged, "I figured from the way you acted."

His sister added, "And if you hate him, I'll hate you... So just be prepared."

Natsume shivered inwardly. Of course, any act of fear was always done inwardly since he didn't want to show his weaknesses to his... foes. Nao cocked his head to the side, "Don't worry, Hyuuga. I know perfectly well how terrified you feel right now."

The flame thrower narrowed his eyes and growled, "First you bury me in a mound, then you forget about me, and finally you start throwing threats at me. All I did was suddenly crash into her, and this is what happens."

"Whoa... He spoke so much," Nao's eyes were widened, clearly surprised by the speaker.

Fang shook her head in amazement, "I really thought he was mute from his looks; didn't seem like the type to suddenly burst into sentences of rage. Although he did say something when he realized his mistake... But that was too short."

Natsume slammed his fists... through the air at an imaginary table, but it went through the air, returned, and ended up hitting himself in the stomach. His knees almost buckled as he clutched his stomach, making gurgling noises informing the people around him about how strong he was, and how that was one heck of a direct hit.

A giggle escaped from Mikan as she covered her mouth just in time so that she wouldn't burst out laughing entirely. Coughing, she got over the laughing fit and gestured for the siblings to follow her, leaving the curled up Natsume to his pain.

The flame thrower choked, grimaced in pain, then struggled to yell, "Dooo.... n't... Just... ignoooore..." but coughed, and the rest of the sentence went like this, "-Bleep- ME! Oh -bleep-, it -bleep-ing hurts! -BLEEEEEEP-ING -BLEEEEEEEEEP-!"

* * *

A few hours had passed, yet Koizumi Luna still stood in the middle of the room. She hit her back a bit, realizing that it had started to become sore for standing up for so long. She sat down, much to the relief of her aching spine and took a pen and a piece of paper. The pen started moving, scrawling brainstorms across the paper. Once it was filled with writings and drawings, Luna smirked evilly to herself, relatively pleased at her geniosity.

She stretched and yawned, realizing how tiring it was to stand for... Seven hours straight. Her eyes popped out of their sockets and she inhaled sharply. Her back was suddenly arched backwards, and a loud crack was heard throughout the room.

"Oh... crap. I cracked my back."

Awww... The flame thrower and the soul sucker are so similar~ Yes, feel the frickin pain.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Excuses: I was sick, my head hurt, had nose bleeds for 6 days straight, angry because of my average for Memorization, seriously wanting to kick this fat teacher's ass (T_T"), cussing rampage, etc.**

**Yea, so this week really ticked me off -.-" So I never got around to typing... And instead of that, I was cussing T_T And now my head hurts. Sorry for the wait...**

**And THANK YOU SO VERY MUCHY MUCHY TO MY FWIENDY FOR EDITING MY CHAPPIEEE!~~ **SHOKOLATTE**~~~~!!!**

**OH YEA! My reviews are being cut off... WHY!? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!? I didn't do anything T_T Gaaaaaaaah...  
**

**What does [AU] mean? Can anyone tell me? T_T**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

Taeniaea  
crimsoneyes44 **(Buddy :D)**  
Emmoria  
kaho14belle  
kmc27  
YesThatsme **(Buddy :D)**  
fitha  
Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx  
evangeline-choi1995  
germainelera  
Wishing You Knew **(Buddy :D)**  
bloodyrosey  
babee-angel  
Serenity Ngo  
ToS-fanatic15  
Smoochynose  
aznurbangrl  
Olympiangirl  
Yutaka Satoe  
UnreadableMe  
bunny . kun - _**Nvm to K-chan, I've realized that the problem was the period. -.-" Your pen names disappear because of the period.**_  
allycat2090  
XHealing TearsX  
cutie1314  
amulet-anime7  
shironeko95

**Anonymous reviewers~:**

Anonymaous 2 - _**Hm? Creepy? In what way? =O Thanks for the review!  
**_

konnie - _**It slipped her mind? XP Thankies~**_

dhenla - _**That made me feel so good XD As always... -Huggles- Thank you!!!!!! =)**_

shokolatte - **_HAHA! You are anonymous -.-" And you ARE such a lazy bum, can't even bother to log in T_T Blah... I didn't find it too cliffy-ish though =) TY!_**

omgwho . amiagain **(Ch. 13 & 14)** - _**You lost your password, and then you found it again -.-" Laaaazy buuum. And I can only type your pen name with spaces before and after the period, so FF STILL hates you!!!! BAH! Bow down to me!! -King pose- XD It's okay, don't feel too bad...**_

Ryana - _**=P Glad you like it~ You reviewed right when I was finishing up this chapter XD**_

Angela - **_This being my first story, I had planned it out very vaguely -.-" So I can only see what happens =) Depends on my moods and hands... Thanks for reviewing!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice._

_

* * *

_

Previously:

**Natsume slammed his fists... through the air at an imaginary table, but it went through the air, returned, and ended up hitting himself in the stomach. His knees almost buckled as he clutched his stomach, making gurgling noises informing the people around him about how strong he was, and how that was one heck of a direct hit.**

**A giggle escaped from Mikan as she covered her mouth just in time so that she wouldn't burst out laughing entirely. Coughing, she got over the laughing fit and gestured for the siblings to follow her, leaving the curled up Natsume to his pain.**

**The flame thrower choked, grimaced in pain, then struggled to yell, "Dooo.... n't... Just... ignoooore..." but coughed, and the rest of the sentence went like this, "-Bleep- ME! Oh -bleep-, it -bleep-ing hurts! -BLEEEEEEP-ING -BLEEEEEEEEEP-!"**

**

* * *

**

A new day started, and the sun was bright and shiny. People were in their ability classes, animals were stuck in the forest, and... Ehem, let us not worry about the little creepy, crawly creatures...

So, technically, those who were in two ability classes were able to go to either class first. They just had to make an appearance. Mikan made her way to the Special Ability Class, wanting to see her sempais and talk to them again after half a year. Fang left for the Dangerous Ability Class, since the last time she went there, a very... amusing scene caused by herself had occurred, and lastly, Nao went to the Technical Ability Class for an unknown reason.

* * *

Mikan parted with her two buddies from America and skipped her way to the Special Ability Class. She wouldn't admit that she had, in fact, forgotten about her sempais during her transfer, however, she would admit how much she had missed them... When she did remember. The good thing was that nobody even had the potential to replace them because of the brunette's ever-so-strict 'teachers' whom had worked her till she was near death a few times.

Ah yes, the joys of those horrifying experiences. She would never like to go through them again.

The girl remembered the path to the classroom by heart. It was that day when Mikan was saved by Tsubasa from those thugs. She chuckled at the memory when they had to do an hour of exercises.

She burst through the door just in time to see a bucket flying through the air. The innocent thought crossed her mind, _'Ah, Tsubasa-sempai must have done something to piss Misaki-sempai off again.'_

What she hadn't seen was the bucket was coming closer and closer towards _her_ and not the boy with a star on his cheek. Only when the big projectile had actually collided with her head did she realize that it indeed _was _coming right at her.

_Gonk. Roll~ Roll~_

The brunette reflexively covered the sore spot on her head where it had an... Unhappy encounter with the bucket. She groaned and then stared at her pink haired sempai, "What was that for?"

"I can name quite a few reasons, Mikan-chan. Where would you like me to start?" Misaki said casually.

"From the beginning please."

"Okay. First of all, that was for not telling us that you were being transferred. Secondly, we had to hear from Natsume. Third of all, we didn't have _any _contact with you for half a year. And lastly, when you saw us again yesterday, you acted like we weren't there."

"Hey! You can't blame me for that!" Mikan countered, waving her hands around frantically, "I didn't know that I was going to be transferred until they actually transferred me! I couldn't have told you anyways! And it's not really my fault that you had to hear from him thought..."

"Ehem..." Misaki coughed, threateningly holding up something that shined and looked quite hard.

"... Eh... Well, they were keeping me busy, so there really wasn't any communication at all... And everyone literally killed me yesterday! They did a group body slam! Do you know how much that hurt?"

Hearing the explanations, the pink haired sempai pitied her kouhai and gestured towards everyone, causing them to take out some things from their pockets. She then started counting down with her fingers, starting from three, and when her hand became a fist, they all used the item they held, resulting in a confetti hurricane, and shouted, "Welcome back Mikan!!!"

"Ehem..." Mikan coughed, somewhat imitating Misaki, "Mind getting me out of here?"

She was buried under a pile of colorful scraps of paper, however, everyone was laughing and partying too much to notice her plead for help. When she looked up to grab the nearest ankle to catch the person's attention, she caught a glimpse of something hanging on the wall through the crowd of people all around. After a while, there was enough space to see exactly what that hanging thing was, she gaped. Stuck to the wall by very sharp, dangerous-looking daggers and being guarded by clones of Misaki holding signs saying "Do not set this idiot free... Or else..." in red paint was Andou Tsubasa.

_'Ah, so he really _did _do something to piss Misaki-sempai off,' _Mikan thought, using another tactic consisting of pulling herself out by gripping the floor with her bare hands.

Once she was three-fourths out, she gave one last big tug, and her legs, the only remaining parts of her body that was still buried, were finally freed from the colorful mess.

The brunette walked over to her sempai and crouched in front of him, keeping quite a big gap between them. She called out, "Ne, so what did you do this time, Tsubasa-sempai?"

The older boy's head snapped up and looked at her, "Ah, welcome back, kouhai," but her sighed and dropped his head again, "I guess I was a little too excited for your return."

Mikan grinned and continued the interrogation, "How so?"

"I kind of wanted to get you something… Like a welcome back gift, but I sort of… Er… Blew up her favorite… Her fav—"

One of the Misaki clones took one hand off of the sign and punched the immobile shadow manipulator in the guts. She then turned towards Mikan and smile warmly, "It's okay, Mikan-chan. It's nothing you should worry about. Just go and have fun. Stuff yourself while you're at it."

Mikan looked uncertainly between her two sempais. She then hesitantly said, "Alright…"

Once she was gone, Misaki clone #1 glared at Tsubasa grimly. "Do not say anything about what you blew up."

He, in turn, scoffed at her threatening statement, "What? Is it too embarrassing? That I blew up your favorite Barbie doll, and you lost control?"

Both of the Misaki clones flared in outrage at the questions, but the flares immediately turned into smirks. "You are so not in for a happy life, _Andou._"

The way they hissed his surname made the shadow manipulator flinch. He started to whimper in his immobile position, "I-I'm sorry… Please forgive me, Misaki-sama…"

Misaki clone #2 jabbed a finger in his face and glared, "That's right, boy. Feel the wrath! Gah ha ha ha ha!"

Misaki clone #1 glowered at Misaki clone #2, "Well, seeing as I'm the real Misaki, I should get the credit for making him so docile. He won't be able to disobey us!"

Misaki clone #2 twitched in annoyance, "You? The real one? Bah! Nonsense! _I _am the real Misaki here. _You _are just a mere clone!"

The bicker continued whilst Tsubasa tried his best to be invisible to the two clones, for fear that their attention might turn to him, and a nightmare would start. Mikan wandered around and bumped into Tonouichi. He looked down in surprise, and the result was what he did all the time.

Mikan ended up in his lap, Tono started flirting with her in a pedophile-ish way, and Misaki appeared out of nowhere to smack the pedophile in the head.

"Don't corrupt Mikan-chan, you pervert."

Tono whined like a child, "Aww! But Mikan-chan's back, and she's even cuter than before! What reason is there not to hug her?"

"Every reason. Look at you! It's like you're… You're… Molesting her or something!" Misaki glared at her sempai in disgust.

"Oh, come on! It doesn't look _that _bad, now, does it?"

"Yes, it does. Change the way you hug others!"

Tono frowned at Misaki's pigheadedness but continued to hug Mikan. That sparked an idea. He decided to ask Mikan, "This doesn't sound that bad, does it?"

"Don't ask me."

His frown deepened at the answer. That didn't help him at all. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

The brunette shrugged, causing the purple haired sempai to sigh and put her down. Maybe the time when Mikan wasn't there had made him less persistent. He didn't know. People don't usually notice things happening to themselves. The people around that person do.

* * *

Fang smiled behind her mask. The Dangerous Ability Class was interesting. Unlike how the people in her homeroom class treated Fukutan-sensei, these people treated the teacher with utmost respect. It was as if they were afraid.

Currently, the students were being paired up to spar with each other outside. Because of the incident at the last meeting, Persona now absolutely hated Fang, so he paired her up with two other people. One being Natsume, and the other being Luna.

_'How unfortunate. Ah, but it was worth it. I guess I'll just have to put up with these two,' _Fang sighed in her mind while just standing there.

Natsume glared fiercely at the girl standing opposite of him. Luna was right next to him, but he had to deal with it no matter how disturbing it was to have someone you hated standing near you. He had received the order from Persona before the sparring had begun, _"Double team on Fang if you have to. Severely damage her, I don't care, just make her feel pain."_

This was probably the first time the raven haired boy had ever heard Persona say things with such hatred. Usually it was just him being a sneaky idiot, but now he seemed so focused on injuring someone. He wasn't so half-hearted now.

Luna smirked. For some unknown reason, she didn't have a mask on unlike the rest of the Dangerous Ability Class. Despite how much she hated the black haired man, she would comply with his orders since if the girl in front of her went down, Mikan was sure to be devastated. Anything having to do with hurting the brunette was like a child and his favorite toy to Luna.

Fang appeared to be staring at something on a tree, causing both of the other DA class members to seek this as an opportunity to attack. Natsume formed a fireball in his hand while Luna ran up towards the distracted girl. Right when she was about to make her attack, Natsume threw his fireball, managing to scald the sun-kissed blond.

Luna hissed in pain as she rubbed where the fireball had hit, her cheek. She turned around to see that Fang had side stepped and was no longer in front of her.

"Is your cheek okay?" Luna could literally hear the smile in her voice.

"Mind your own business," she snarled back.

"My, my. Being rude, I see. And I was just asking for your well-being," Fang sighed.

Removing her hand from her cheek, Luna thrashed at Fang with her long nails. The other girl stepped back slowly, letting the hand cut through air. Natsume aimed another fireball at the girl, but this time it was at her face. The onyx haired girl made no move to avoid it, but instead opened her mouth wide and let the fire enter.

Natsume's eyes widened in shock. Did she just eat his fire?

"Right. I just do that since it's pretty funny, to me that is. When it goes in my mouth, I use my Alice to extinguish it."

"Hn," Natsume grumbled before running up to her, seeing as his Alice truly wouldn't work on her.

Fang smirked at the futile attempt before she herself conjured up a blue fireball and stuck it in between her and the other two DA members. Luna narrowed her eyes at the fireball and attempted to just run around it, only to be faced with another one. Gritting her teeth, she said, "Coward."

From behind the fire, a voice came out, "Ah, but that's the way of life."

Fire started to stick out from the fireballs and point at both Natsume and Luna. It started extending quicker and quicker until it nearly touched the both of them. Natsume only barely managed to dodge out of the way, but Luna wasn't so lucky. She was stabbed in the side, causing her uniform to start burning. A screech escaped from her throat as she frantically patted her scorching clothes. Water started falling on her, extinguishing the fire, although leaving a gaping hole in her clothes and burnt skin.

"Oh my, what a terrible burn, would you like some ice for that?"

The fireballs had disappeared, revealing the onyx haired girl standing there. Not waiting for a reply, ice started to fall on the Soul-Sucking blond. Screams echoed throughout the wild. Natsume's eyes widened behind his mask, _'She's a demon!'_

Fang turned around slowly, sending shivers up Natsume's spine. "Now it's your turn."

The flame thrower cringed inwardly, frozen in place, although from the outside, it looked like he was just waiting for an attack. She slowly advanced towards him like a predator and its prey. The ground beneath him started to sink down, trapping his feet in the dirt. Vines from nearby trees held him in place. Fang looked at him, and her hand went to her right side, "I've always wanted to do this..."

Air began to swirl where her hands were, and the colors of blue fire and blue water mixed in with it. A battle cry rang out.

"Kamehameha!!!"

Natsume struggled as hard as he could against the vines and the dirt once he realized the situation he was in. That thing was going to _kill _him if he didn't get out of the way. That was when he remembered he still had his Alice. Fire ate away at the vines, and seeing that there was no way to get out of the dirt, he ducked down. Unfortunately, he was too slow, so the oncoming flames, air, and water hit him square in the forehead.

He lay sprawled on the ground, with a foot triumphantly resting on his chest. Fang showed a 'V' sign to no one in particular. "Disappointed, Persona?"

The white masked man came out of behind some trees and bushes. His lips pulled back into a snarl, "Yes, very."

"Good. That was what I was hoping for," Fang said before taking off.

* * *

Nao glanced around the Technical Ability classroom. There were cabinets and closets for storing things, a lab was in one corner, and in another corner there was a kitchen. Gosh, this room was big. Everybody was set to work on things. People were running around with big cardboard boxes that must be carrying tools and items that these other people needed.

Other students were admiring outstanding students such as Hotaru from afar. They whispered comments to each other, hoping that a spark of inspiration would hit them so that they would be able to get working.

Taking another glance around the classroom, Nao noticed that there were two other people besides Hotaru that he saw earlier. One was a blue haired girl who was in the lab area, and the other was pink haired girl who was in the kitchen.

A pancake suddenly leapt off of the pan the pink haired girl was holding. It shouted, "I'm free!!! I'm free!!!"

Sadly, the pancake was picked up by two fingers and handed back to the owner by Nao, "This is yours, right?"

"Yes, it is, thank you!" she said, but when she looked up she noticed something, "Oh! You're the new student. Nice to meet you. I'm Umenomiya Anna."

Nao shook the hand that didn't have a pancake in it, "I'm Ito Nao. Pleasure to meet you as well."

Anna smiled widely and pointed towards the blue haired girl in the lab, "If you need any help, you can always come to Nonoko-chan and me."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

With one last smile, Anna ran off towards Nonoko. She waved the pancake in her face and wore a serious expression. The other girl's face paled, and she shook her head frantically, stepping back slowly away from the cook.

"I'm not going to taste-test your food! Stop! Don't even try to make me feel guilty!"

"But Nonoko-chan!" Anna sighed.

She caressed the pancake and said, "I guess we'll just have to kill you in vain…"

This reminded Nonoko of her experiments when Misaki-sensei had tried to throw away her failed projects. She had cried for half an hour, hugging and protecting the bottle with a spirit hovering over it.

"Fine! I'll eat it…"

Anna's face brightened. "Really?"

Nonoko nodded slowly then hesitantly took the pancake into her hands. It shouted in glee, "Eat me! Eat me!"

She made a nauseated expression and gagged. It seemed like she was eating a living creature. She took a bite and chewed cautiously.

Nao glanced at the two. This was nowhere near what classes in America had been like. She looked like she was about to die.

Then everything happened quickly.

The blue haired girl's face turned green, and she started to gurgle. Anna's face paled and cried out, "Are you okay?"

"I… I think I'm going to hurl…"

This was when the transferee turned his head away and covered his ears. He had watched Mikan throw up numerous times when he had taken her on that roller coaster thing he made. It wasn't a pretty sight.

He hadn't bothered to check up on how this class was like with his Alice before; however, it couldn't be this bad, could it? They could almost be as horrible as Fang!

He could hear light sounds even with his ears covered, causing himself to feel a bit nauseated. _'How did I deal with it last time?'_

A muffled voice went through the barrier covering his ears, "Dang! I thought that the recipe was perfect. Maybe I added in a bit too much of…"

Medical aid soon came, and Misaki-sensei yelled at the blue haired girl, "Ogasawara Nonoko! What did you do this time?"

In the midst of feeling sick to the core, Nonoko managed to choke out, "I-It was… A-Anna's fault…"

Misaki-sensei stared at the Cook Alice. Sighing, he pulled the pink haired girl away for interrogation, ignoring the fact that she was crying and reaching out for the Nonoko. "How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends!"

"Yea! We were! But you just keep on insisting on killing me!" Nonoko yelled back, seeming to recover from her nausea.

Hotaru came out of nowhere and sighed, grabbing her Horseshoe Glove before hammering away at the two twin-like girls' heads. "You two are annoying."

Her face seemed tired and lacked the usual evil glint when pounding away at idiots. But, oh well, Nao didn't really care for that little detail. It's their lives anyways.

He glanced at the clock and decided that it was time to leave. Away from all these weirdos!

* * *

The trio of friends met up and made a few comments towards each other.

Fang grinned widely, taking off her mask, "I crushed those two. You know, the 'Hn' boy and the make-up girl. Can't remember their names."

"Ah, you mean them," Mikan chuckled, putting on her mask as Nao also did so, "How bad was the damage?"

"Make-up girl will probably suffer from a burn for quite a while, and the 'Hn' boy will have migraines."

Nao sighed, "Ah, I wish I was there. The Technical Ability Class has some crazy people. They kill each other."

The word 'kill' caught the girls' attentions, "How so?"

"They make each other eat things, and they start going green," Nao said in a creepy voice while making weird hand gestures.

The two girls' eyebrows rose. Weird.

"And the Special Ability Class?"

"Eh, a welcoming back party and new live art on the wall is pretty much all that's new. The art is actually Tsubasa-sempai. He's been daggered into it."

The two siblings nodded as they imagined the scene then waved a good-bye to each other and set off towards the classes.

* * *

Fang entered the Special Ability Class and scanned the walls. She completely ignored the face that a party was going on and continued to look over the heads of other students, searching for the live art.

Before she could go and take a closer look, the entire class was informed of her entrance. Their grins from drinking too much juice widened as they all clobbered Fang. Getting high on juice made their minds go a bit nuts, s they thought that clobbering someone was hugging someone.

Someone playfully punched Fang in the back of her head. Shrill, elongated words entered her ears, "Thaank you so muuuuch, Fang-kouhai. Weee goot to weeelcome Mikan-chan baaack all because of youuuu."

Scratching the back of her head, Fang grinned weakly, "Uh… You're welcome…?"

More playful punches were aimed at the oblivious girl. She sidestepped a few, while blocking others, "Gah! What the heck is wrong with you guys?"

"Ah, it miiiiiight be the juuuuice, right? I think I saw someone poooooooouring some clear liquid in it," giggled another person.

Clear liquid. Fang racked her brain for something that could make people high…

Alcohol?

Were they drunk?

It couldn't be possible that _everyone _was affected by it, but Fang didn't know of any other possible answer. However, she did get a solution for the playful punches aimed at her.

Just knock everyone out. Simple as that.

It was too bad that she didn't get to see the display of Tsubasa being an ornament for the plain wall.

* * *

When the two multi-Alices entered the DA classroom, they weren't surprised that it was almost empty except for three people. Persona had just finished taking Natsume and Luna and dumping them in the classroom's seats.

"Seeing as you arrived halfway, I have a mission for both of you," Persona said emotionlessly, "Be glad that your principal from America had badgered me to be more detailed about the missions."

He grabbed a folder and handed it to Nao whom wasn't surprised and Mikan whom had been stupefied by the last comment.

"Go read it somewhere else privately. I expect you back by the end of today."

The two arrived at the gates of Gakuen Alice. Nao muttered things while flipping through the file, "Infiltrate the AAO headquarters, steal some stuffs, avoid being seen, and if seen, we're allowed to kill. Detailed, no?"

"What is there to expect? He's cold, emotionless, and doesn't seem to really care about anything or anyone except those that are useful," Mikan sighed, placing her hands behind her head while walking towards the gates.

"Wait… I think _he _expects us to run all the way."

The brunette paused in mid-step. "What?"

"He expects us to run from here to the AAO headquarters."

"Like hell we're doing that."

"Yes, of course. Do you still have that Alice stone of yours? The Teleportation one."

"Yea, why? How do you— Oh, never mind."

"We're teleporting. If the power's too weak to return us, I'll do something about it."

Mikan took out the blue Alice stone and put a hand on Nao's shoulder. "Okay then. To the AAO headquarters."

* * *

Two blurred silhouettes appeared in a clearing not far away from the AAO headquarters. The blurriness faded away and was replaced by two solid figures.

With her hand still on Nao's shoulder, Mikan sighed and tucked the Alice stone away. After a few seconds, she noticed that her hand was still on his shoulder and snatched it away, blushing. _'Why am I blushing because of that?'_

She brushed the thought aside and remembered her yogurt that she snatched from the SA welcoming back party.

"Hey, Nao, wait a moment."

Mikan took off her mask and quickly gobbled up the yogurt. She put her mask back on and held onto the container so that she could throw it away later. Once she was done, she motioned towards Nao to start moving. They had discussed the plan very briefly and had also made a plan if they were seen.

Infiltrating the base was simple. All they did was climb in through the window of a vacant room on the first floor. Using Nao's Knowledge Alice, they found out that the thing they were supposed to steal was on the 42nd floor.

They quietly and swiftly ran through the halls and used the elevator to go all the way to that floor. Surprisingly, nobody noticed the two as they came out.

Mikan caught sight of a trashcan and threw the yogurt container away, but she then started to feel funny. It was so… Blissful…

A giggle escaped from her as they continued through the hallway. Nao twitched at the sudden noise, focusing on the path.

They reached a room at the end of the hall and walked through the opened door. Documents, books, and writing utensils were sprawled all over the place. There was barely any space for people to walk on.

"Seems like some people don't know how to clean up," Nao muttered under his breath, pushing aside some documents to reveal the book that they were supposed to steal.

He took out the picture of the item and compared the two. Everything was exactly the same. A wrinkled, old, paperback book. The title read, "The Arts of Attracting the Opposite Gender," and the author's name was faded, so it couldn't be read.

"What the heck does the academy need this for?" Mikan giggled in an extremely high pitch.

Nao smirked, "Maybe Persona feels lonely, so he wants to learn from this book."

"Ah, true," Mikan giggled louder.

The giggling had managed to attract someone's attention. A middle-aged man stood in the doorway and stared sternly at the two. He asked gruffly, "What are you kids doing here?"

Sighing, Nao faced the man, shocking him with the mask. "I'm sorry, mister, if this freaks you out. I was forced to wear this mask because my skin is deformed. I was wandering around in the forest and got lost here."

Mikan giggle yet again, although this time it continued for quite a while. The onyx haired boy sighed in a depressed fashion, "And she is my friend who has a laughing disorder."

The man sympathized and cried into his arm, "For children to suffer like that… It's just too depressing!"

He failed to notice that Nao was stalking closer and closer towards him. He placed a hand on the man's arm, "It's alright."

Stone started to cover the man whom let out a yelp, but it was soon muffled after it covered his entire body, although a hole was there to let him breathe.

Mikan giggled again, much to Nao's dismay. "Why do you keep on giggling?"

"Ah, I think it's the yogurt from the party. I feel so hiiigh! Like I can touch the skyyyyy~!"

Sighing, Nao stashed the book away in his pockets then grabbed Mikan by her arm and started walking towards a nearby window, "It's probably something that they stole from the TA class. Some people were becoming high in the background after drinking some clear stuff."

"Oh, really?" Mikan giggled before she was lifted up and placed gently onto a hovering carpet.

Nao got onto the carpet after her, and it set off gliding smoothly through the air with no threat that either of them would fall off at any given moment.

The trip was smooth without any casualties, sicknesses, or anything of that sort. Nao showed his ID card and the mission file to the guards, opening the gates. They arrived at the DA classroom to find that Persona was still there. Nao handed the book over to the masked teacher, and with humor in his voice, he added, "Have fun… You pervert."

Once he left with a giggling Mikan behind, Persona snarled at the table, "Those transferees… I must kill them."

* * *

That night, as Mikan sat on her bed, she became sober enough to think properly. The problem of the moment of blush came back again. It happened a few days ago, too. Why was that?

Snippets of memories of when couples were next to each other appeared in her mind. One of them would blush when physical contact, no matter how small it was, was made. Then there would be flowers in the background evaporating from the two. What did all that mean?

Reality hit Mikan. Hard.

_'I-I think I'm… Falling for Nao!?'_

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**Thankies for reading! I appreciate all of you wonderful people who take the time to read my story :3 Even if you don't like it. But then I'd be sorry, since I wasted your time... :O**

**Happy New Year! I'm sorry for the super long wait… Sheesh, it seems like I'm saying that a lot these days… Truthfully, I'm sorry. No excuses this time. Kill me if you want! –Sobs and ties self to stake-**

**So as an apology, I managed to make the actual chapter more than 5000 words! :3 And I guess the Nao x Mikan part is coming true! Jealousy! Natsume! Whoo~! Also, I'll try my hand at Ruka x Hotaru even if I'm not a supporter XD =3 Hur hur, truth is, I'm a supporter of Ruka x Aoi and Hotaru x Hayate :3 Gah more thinking to do...  
**

**I don't know why... I somehow feel as if I don't have the right to be happy... But I made it in time for New Years! (In my time)**

**One reason why I'm happy is that I am now in possession of +Anima vol. 10, Gakuen Alice vol. 5, and Kitchen Princess vol. 8~! Yea...**

_**Thanks for reviewing~!:**_

shokolatte **(Buddy)**  
crimsoneyes44 **(Buddy)**  
x NaMi x  
kaho14belle  
Taeniaea  
Olympiangirl  
omgwho . amiagain **(Buddy) **- **_GET RID OF THE STUPID PERIOD! T-T_**  
amulet-anime7  
YesThatsme **(Buddy)**  
bloodyrosey  
UnreadableMe  
kmc27  
aznurbangrl  
Rain'chi  
Wishing You Knew **(Buddy)**  
Chiakix33  
mangalover128  
germainelera

_**And to the anonymous ones~ Thankies!:**_

konnie - **Gah! Sorry if it's too weird :( I hope this chapter wasn't too weird~ And agh, updated so late... Sorry again... Thanks!**

dhenla - **XD Thank you~ Hehe, you repeated it three times XD Fuzziness... :3**

Ryana - **Glad you like it! :3 Thanks!**

Meika - **I'm sorry -- I updated so late... :( Thanks!**

Grace - **Thank you~!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

Previously:

**Snippets of memories of when couples were next to each other appeared in her mind. One of them would blush when physical contact, no matter how small it was, was made. Then there would be flowers in the background evaporating from the two. What did all that mean?**

**Reality hit Mikan. Hard.**

'_**I-I think I'm… Falling for Nao!?'**_

* * *

"Look at that! They're missing!" Nonoko half grinned as she pointed towards Natsume and Luna's seats.

Anna glanced oddly at her twin-like friend. "How do you know that? Maybe they're late or something. Besides, it's not like they care about class anyways."

Shaking her head, the blue haired girl sighed, "You don't understand. Mikan-chan just came back, and they're missing. How odd is that? Also, Ruka-kun is here already, and he seems quite at ease. If Natsume-san were on a mission, then he would probably have a paler face, either wider or more narrow eyes, and he wouldn't be talking to everyone right now."

"Hm… That's true. So, do you have any ideas as to what might have happened to them?"

"Nah, who knows what goes on in their minds? For all we know, they might be thinking of dancing with a hungry Piyo or kissing Mr. Bear."

They both shivered at the last thought, "Ugh… Kissing Mr. Bear… How scary."

Another idea hit them though it was like nails and a chalkboard put together. Definitely not something that put your mind at peace. "What if they're… Playing hooky together?"

Both of the girls cringed visibly, shuddering like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, Fang popped out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around the two girls' necks as they shrieked in surprise. "What's up, girls?"

Anna rubbed the back of her head then pointed towards the two seats located in the back of the classroom, "Well, we were just wondering where those two went."

The newcomer's eyes were filled with sparkles, "Ah, them. Those two… It was really fun. I'll show you what happened."

The two friends looked at each other in confusion as Fang sat down in a random seat and took out a moneybox and a stack of photos.

* * *

Hotaru looked up at the ceiling. For once, she wasn't doing anything productive. She let her innovative mind wander off to places like Antarctica, Sri Lanka, and communism. Just how cold was it in Antarctica anyways? Would she survive by just bringing a mechanic home with a heater? Would communism treat her nicely? Who knows? That experiment would have to wait until the academy would let the students out of the perimeter.

The Technical Ability Class should become more interesting instead of just being productive and inventing things to impress the government. Someone intriguing had entered, and she had no idea what effect he would have on the class. That would have to wait as well.

Leaning back in her seat, Hotaru caught the sound of clamor as her senses refocused on her surroundings. She turned her head slightly in the direction of the noise, and her eyes nearly bugged out.

It was her.

_Again._

And even more, selling photos, too!

Hotaru literally leaped from the seat after seeing what was really going on. Her mouth hung open at maximum size, which wasn't very big, but it meant that she was quite… Shocked.

She knew it. The DA Class was the most interesting. As she got down on all fours, blue swirls formed above her depressed body even though her face was as stoic as ever after the recovery from the shock.

But then again, they were sent on missions. Hotaru stood up again and the blue swirls disappeared. _'Such a waste of time to be the academy's dog. Tch, I guess I'll pity Hyuuga just this once, seeing as he's wasting his life away by following Persona's orders.'_

A mob of mostly girls was on one side of Fang, while a crowd of mostly boys was on the other. A few people walked away giggling evilly, and the rest were throwing darts at their pictures.

A spark of inspiration. She must stop bringing out the fan in the person. Fang was bringing out the evilness and cruelty inside of everyone. The boys hated Natsume for his beauty, and the girls hated Luna for hers. Jealousy was such a horrible emotion. Those fan pictures that she had sold before were now considered as lame. Maybe one day, Hotaru would sell them again, but that wouldn't be for quite a while.

She had caught a glimpse of a few pictures. The ones with Natsume in them were more brutal than the ones that had Luna. There were pictures of Luna having a rain of hail poured onto her, being burned, and, of course, that ugly, disgusting expression on her face, the one that she used before as if she would suck out your soul.

Males that had seen the pictures with Luna's evil and cruel expression stood rooted to the ground, paralyzed with shock. Scarred for life, they all hugged, pitying each other and wondering why they had been her fans before.

The pictures of Natsume showed him on the ground with a foot on his chest, having a huge block of blue hit him square in the forehead, and an edited picture that had a small white flag erected on his forehead.

This one brought no hatred, but more or less the same thing. Girls cried in pain of having the love of their life being brutally beaten up. Guys cackled evilly, plotting ways to rub it in the Hyuuga's face.

Who knew that all of these people had this much evil within them?

And then… Something pissed Hotaru off. Fang had looked up at her and smirked smugly. Her mind that had already been very traumatized by Mikan's rejection was plunged into even more turmoil.

"I don't understand how Mikan can be friends with you," Hotaru said gruffly, gritting her teeth and keeping her head down as her hands clenched into fists.

Fang frowned, handing a photo to a customer then taking the payment, "Why don't you ask _her_ why she's friends with me?"

She shrugged but remained silent and turned away. The money competition was also clouding her conscience. Rubbing her temple, Hotaru sighed just as Ruka came by with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

Quickly, she pasted red tape on the ground right where Ruka was, five meters away from her seat. "Yes, I am. Don't cross that line."

"O… Kay," Ruka replied uncertainly, "Are you sure? You don't seem like it."

'_Why does he care so much anyways?'_ Hotaru thought, frustrated at his presence.

"I said I'm fine, so I'm fine. Now, if you don't have anything else to say, then do go away," she said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"Seriously, you really don't look okay."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

Hotaru groaned silently, "When will you learn to just shut up? I said I'm fine, so just leave me alone already! I can handle these things myself, so I don't need a bunny boy like you to keep on pestering me about this idiotic nonsense."

For a moment, Ruka's expression looked pained, however, it reverted back to the usual calmness as he nodded understandingly and walked away. For some reason, a little twinge of guilt tugged at the blackmailer's heart. Maybe what she said was a tad too harsh…

* * *

Fang grinned at the two friends standing behind her as the students dispersed. With the main business done with, she stretched out an arm with six pictures and winked at the girls, "Three for each of you. Especially free just for you two."

Nonoko took a set of three, all of beaten up Lunas and evil faces, and handed the other photos, which were an identical copy of the set she had, to Anna before smiling softly, "Thank you, Fang-chan!"

They both left to chatter and discuss the new photos they just received while Fang checked the clock. It was only a few minutes to class, and she hadn't seen her brother yet. Usually, he'd arrive at least ten minutes before class started. Then again, Mikan wasn't there either…

Oh goodness, what has become of this world?

She started sweating rapidly. Her brother couldn't have possibly…?

The door to the classroom suddenly opened and revealed the person Fang was just thinking about. His eyes were dull and flat as if he were irritated. His dark eyes glanced around, stopping only to look at Mikan's seat and then at Fang.

Nao walked over to his own seat, plopping down, but before Fang could ask him about his odd behavior, Narumi burst through the door fancily with Fukutan trailing timidly behind the glamorous aura. His quivering, dark figure went unnoticed as all the students rushed to their seats with their attentions focused on their homeroom teacher.

Narumi twirled a strand of his blond, gleaming hair with one hand touching his blue wizard hat that was giving off a strangely mushy feeling. "Good morning, class! Anyways, I'd like to announce that today is the day after yesterday, the day before tomorrow, and the day that is today! For that reason, I have a meeting so Fuku-chan here shall be substituting again! Bye!"

Fukutan cried in fear, latching himself onto Narumi's leg, "Please! Don't go! Don't leave me with these monsters! Please!!"

Narumi looked sympathetically down at Fukutan, but he grinned and unlatched the tight arms there were glued to his leg before. He ushered the other man back into the classroom, "It's all right. Okay! Bye!"

The door closed as the Fukutan screamed.

He was about to start the lesson nervously but was cut short by a tomato that went smack into his face. His glasses somewhat drooped down, but that was all it took to get him stuck in that corner again. In the front left corner of the classroom, he could be seen ducking and covering his head in a futile attempt to shield himself from the oncoming projectiles.

Like all the other times, Yuu got up to go and comfort the teacher as the Class President, however, before he reached his destination, he slipped on tomato goo.

"Narumi-sensei… Please come back and save me!" Fukutan cried before being bombarded by a carefully planned array of slobbery spitballs.

And thus he lost it. His hair tie came loose, and hell began for those who had numerous ticklish spots.

* * *

First period ended, and the only thing that stopped Fukutan from completely tickling the students to death was when the next teacher came and yelled in surprise. Quickly recovering, he grabbed the substitute teacher and hauled him off to calm him down from his broken sobs of fear.

A few students lay on desks with drool trickling down their mouth from being tickled too much. Fang grimaced at the sight with disgust. She was glad that she wasn't near enough to be caught in the mayhem.

Seeking this as the time to ask Nao about his previous odd behavior, she inched nearer to Nao and started to say, "About an hour ago, you we—"

Before she could finish her sentence, the teacher came back in, sighing and wiping his forehead as if after a long day of work. The big textbook he was carrying was laid onto the desk in the front as the lesson began with Fang sulking at the interruption.

* * *

Mochu gasped in panic as images of how Natsume had burnt his hair off flew through his mind. The therapist lady in a white coat sat to the side, taking notes casually as if she didn't know the bald boy was gasping.

In a thick German accent, the therapist lady adjusted her glasses and stared at Mochu while looking at the notes she had taken from the previous therapy session, "So this started a few days ago when this Fire Alice, Hyuuga Natsume, had burnt off the last of your buzz cut that you had taken extra care and much effort to grow over the last five years. When you hair was burnt off, you were sent into trauma. The idea that all of your effort to grow your hair over the past five years had gone to waste threw you into a depression, causing you to go and a find a therapist. Am I correct?"

Mochu nodded weakly, taking a tissue to blow his nose. His eyes were blotchy and red from crying so much, and his nose was swollen from being blown excessively.

The therapist sighed, clicking the pen before putting it back into a pocket located on her coat, "Have you ever thought of a buying a wig?"

Baldness glowed blindingly. The gloomy aura enveloping Mochu was lifted as he sat up and looked at the therapist in shock. His hands gripped the red chair tightly, "I-I… I never thought of that…"

"Would it make you feel better?"

"Probably. All right! I feel better than I've ever been!" Mochu leapt up and did the happy dance, causing the baldness to glow even brighter, "I'll go buy a wig now!"

He ran out the door after leaving the money for all of the therapy sessions.

'_All of the rabbits I've saved up! I finally have something to buy!' _Mochu skipped along, flailing his arms with glee.

He slammed open the door to the classroom, ignoring the teacher who was yelling in protest, and took his seat next to Koko and Kitsuneme. No matter how many chalk pieces the teacher threw at him, he refused to let his inhumane mood be broken.

Even as the chalk pieces pounded at his bald head, everything was still heard clearly, "We're going to Central Town today!"

Sparkles flew off in every which way. The teacher threw a metal basket into the sparkly-ness yelled at Mochu, "Oi! You do not just jump in here when you're late and ignore everything that's happening. Then you just declare you're going to Central Town! You know what? Just for that, you have detention! A week! No Central Town for you."

The little speech made the restored boy, whom did not realize he had been hit by a huge basket, look crestfallen, "But I had to go to therapy for the last few days. She gave the answer to my problems! I _must _go to Central Town! I don't want to return to that state!"

"No. It's final. You have detention. Every day after school for this week, you will go see Jinno-sensei."

A frightened, pale face replaced the crestfallen expression. A scream ripped out from Mochu's throat. Koko moved in to clasp a hand over the twitching boy as Kitsuneme held him down.

"Any complaints?"

Koko smiled nervously, pressing his hand hard against Mochu's mouth, "Erm, no… He's just not quite over his trauma yet."

The teacher glared at the trio one last time then went back to lecturing the class. Kitsuneme heaved a sigh of relief although he didn't loosen his hands' grip. Both of the blonds death glared the person they were restraining and said in unison, "Be glad that we saved your sorry butt!"

Mochu glared right back, "You call letting me get into detention saving me? Yea, right!"

"How were we supposed to know that you were going to do something as stupid as jumping into the class and announcing that you were going to Central Town with all your baldness?"

"How were you not supposed to know?"

"How were we supposed to know?"

With that, Mochu huffed and looked away from the other two. _'Why are they being so difficult? Hmph. It's like when Natsume-san burned off my… My…'_

Everyone was surprised when he burst into a fit of sobs. The teacher slammed down the 352 paged textbook in frustration. He pointed at Mochu and then at the door, "Get out right now before I lengthen your detention into a month!"

Seeing as he wasn't moving, Koko and Kitsuneme sighed yet again. They picked him up, half carried half dragged him towards the door, and finally threw him into the hallway none too gently before slamming the door shut.

The teacher gritted out, "Thank you. Now, let's get back to the topic…"

* * *

Natsume cursed each time he turned his head. The throbbing pain had just come back again, and he knew it wouldn't subside for a while. His hands yearned to choke the life out of that powerful maniac. However, that was one wish that would probably never be fulfilled.

The bandages wrapped all around his head didn't help either. The person who wrapped it did a terrible job. Some spots were too tight, while some spots were too loose. He tried to resist the urge to just tear them off, but it would inflict even more pain on his head.

"Hn," Natsume grumbled, but we all know he was grateful for the damage.

He wouldn't be able to go on missions for a while, letting him have the time to work out a way to win Mikan back. And speaking of Mikan, there she was!

Even though he wanted to be kind for once, his oversized ego just wouldn't let him. Pride got in the way and screwed everything up, "Tch. What are you doing here, Polka Dots?"

Mikan turned her head slowly around, almost as if menacingly. "Why can't I be here?"

"Class started hours ago."

"What about you? You never attend, so why can't I not attend?" she glared at him and started to walk away but was pulled back by a firm grip on her wrist.

"I don't want you to be pulled into the darkness," Natsume muttered into Mikan's ear.

"Che, you and your 'darkness' talk again. That's what you always say. Remember the first Last Dance I went to? You said that at that time as well, and now yet again, you will keep on repeating the same line over and over again. The 'darkness' you were talking about was the Dangerous Ability class, am I right? You were afraid that I would be involved. Well, it's too late now. I'm already part of it."

The flamethrower's eyes widened. He hadn't paid attention to her ability classes. He thought that she was still in the Special Ability class, "But you weren't there yesterday."

"I was at the Special Ability class, and after you were knocked out by Fang, N-Nao and I came," Mikan stuttered Nao's name, and her cheeks turned into a light tint of pink.

That didn't go unnoticed by Natsume, and he tightened his grip on her wrist. Mikan flinched and growled at him, "Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go before I snap."

"I refuse."

Mikan's patience snapped. She twisted her wrist that was caught in his grip, causing his arm to spin as well. His grip loosened after being twisted enough, so she wrenched her arm out, allowing enough time for her to run away.

Natsume cursed out loud for his carelessness, "Damn it! Why is she in the DA class now?"

"Because Natsume-nii-chan is stupid."

He whirled around to see the silver haired little boy staring at him. Cutely for that matter. The four year old was staring at him wide eyed. His arms were wrapped around a teddy bear; the head was flattened from excessive squeezing.

"What?" Natsume questioned.

"I didn't say anything." Youichi replied innocently.

"Then what was that?"

"I dunno. Are you hawwucilating?"

"It's 'hallucinating.'"

"Erm… Yea. That."

And with that, Youichi skipped off, a sight only for Natsume and Ruka to see. Unknown to Natsume, a grin full of insanity was plastered on his face. This was the first time he had seen his Nii-chan in so much frustration, and it was so fun, since he was contributing to it even more!

* * *

As lunch arrived, students dashed out of the door, hurrying to get away from class and to satiate their grumbling stomachs. Fang's eyes were flat and dull as she stared at the desk in front of her. Five attempts to get Nao to talk, and all of them were interrupted.

"Hey, Fang."

Fang turned around and stared at her brother. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and snorted, "As disrespectful as ever, hm, lil bro?"

"Hn," Nao replied, sighing, "You must have been wanting to ask about this morning, right? Anyways, it was because Mikan's been avoiding me. I tried to talk to her, and she disappeared."

His sister stared blankly at him, "Why don't you ask her?"

"Because she's avoiding me, of course. If I come within a ten meter radius, she'll run off and use her Alice to make sure that she gets away."

"Right. I forgot. Why not use your Alice if you're so frustrated? It'll help ease your pitiful mind."

Nao shook his head and pointed out, "It's more interesting this way. This feeling of not knowing is quite nice. Ignorance is bliss."

Fang snickered at the last statement, "Tch. That's what you think, since you know most everything. We," she pointed to herself, "as normal humans, don't have the high level of intelligence that you have. And weren't you sad that Mikan's avoiding you?"

"Sheesh, that was quite insulting," Nao sniffled slightly then turned around, "And, yes, I was, however, the fact that I don't know something is quite nice. Not the fact that she's avoiding me. Well, then, I'll to try to make her talk."

"Good luck," Fang waved farewell, satisfied that she had found out what was troubling him. "Haha, six times. You multiply that by 111 and you get 666, the devil's number. Oh, look at that. It must bring bad luck!"

And right when she finished the last statement, she tripped over air.

* * *

Lunch period was over, and Nao still hadn't caught sight of the brunette, thus he decided to ditch class. Odd. He did feel something zoom past him a just now. Maybe it was just his imagination… Ooh! The ignorance was increasing!

But after feeling the gust of wind, he bumped into four year old, bear-hugging, silver haired boy. The little boy's teddy bear dropped to the ground, and suddenly, an extremely dark aura pervaded the area. Nao twitched in annoyance when an intense wave of ghosts appeared, surrounding him.

Of course, that wasn't enough to stop him.

Nao stuck his tongue out at a smaller ghost whom had screamed, "The human looked at me!!! I'm cursed! Let me die! I don't deserve to live anymore!!! Why!? You stupid human boy! I shall curse you! I'll haunt you! I'll… I'll pass through you!"

A larger ghost stuck part of itself through the smaller ghost and yelled back, "You're already dead, dimwit!"

The smaller ghost ignored the other ghost and charged straight at Nao whom was walking forward. He passed right through the living boy, but Nao took no heed and continued as if nothing ever happened. The silver haired boy gaped in shock, for he was the first one to ignore the ghosts entirely. Well, almost entirely if you omit the part where he stuck out his tongue.

Nao kept on walking and caught sight of Natsume. He was just standing there, staring into nothingness. Nao waved a hand in front of his face, trying to catch his attention, but the result was nothing. He then started pinching the other boy, even going so far as to stretch the skin a good one inch away from where it should be. However, that was a futile attempt as well.

Therefore, the last resort must be performed.

Nao brought his leg back again and swung it as hard and fast as he could at the spot where it hurts.

Natsume groaned and crouched down. Even though Nao wasn't that strong, his speed made up for whatever strength he lacked. Speaking of which, the assailant grinned at his success and asked the victim, "If you'd have just answered, I wouldn't have had to kick you in the groin. Anyways, do you know where Mikan is?"

"None of your business, bastard," Natsume gritted out, trying to ignore the pain.

"Aww, come on, tell me."

"No."

"Come on, Natsume-kun~," Nao slurred his name, sending shivers down the flamethrower's spine whom was just reminded of Narumi.

Screw him! Even the fangirls didn't coo his name like that!

Natsume leaned his head against the wall. His life span was becoming shorter and shorter for various reasons. One was his Alice, the second was because of all the hate, and the third was the pain. Ever since Mikan brought back those two people, his life became hell.

"Like I'll tell you because of that."

"How about if I tell you about how to win Mikan back?"

This caught his attention. Natsume stared up at Nao who was smiling. His smile pissed him off. Who would listen to him?

"Do you think that will work on me?"

Nao sighed in a sad manner, "Oh, I guess that you won't mind if I tell her that you don't care about her at all. I wonder what will happen if I tell her that."

"Fine! She left that way," Natsume gestured towards his left, "And don't forget about your promise about how to win Polka Dots back."

"Polka Dots? Oh, I see. It's your little pet name for her," chuckled Nao as he placed a hand to his mouth, "Don't worry, I won't forget. But it won't necessarily work."

Natsume watched the other boy leave as he thought, _'Then what's the point of it then?'_

* * *

Mikan glided casually through the halls, swiftly ducking underneath windows whenever they appeared. She sighed in pleasure at how free she felt even thought there was that slight pressure of avoiding windows so as not to be caught.

She twirled around in excitement before ducking underneath another window. In that time, she caught sigh of what, or who, she was running away from.

That was also when her subconscious mind kicked in, ticked off by how Mikan was acting. Of course, being very vague, it didn't sound like it was very upset.

'_Yo! 'Sup, my medium?' _it sang happily in her mind.

Mikan stopped in the middle of another twirl as her face twisted into disgust. "Oh, it's you. _Again._"

'_Don't be like that! I'm you, and you're me! But that's not the reason as for why I've appeared today.'_

"Do tell me why you're here. Because for _some _reason, it doesn't seem like me being you allows me to know what you're thinking about."

'_How odd! I know exactly what _you're _thinking about though.'_

"Just get on with it and be gone!" Mikan tried to be as quiet as she could, but her irritation rose the volume a notch.

She started to move again once she saw Nao advancing closer, seeming to be walking backwards for some reason. She was about to run when her subconscious mind stopped her yet again with an invisible force.

'_Now, now, Mikan. Don't be so hasty. Why don't you sit down so I can explain a negative point of yourself that you are showing right now?'_

"Sorry, I can't. He's coming."

'_Ah, yes. That was what I wanted to discuss with you. Why don't you just face it? You like him; so what? What reason is there to run away and be a coward?'_

"It's embarrassing," Mikan muttered under her breath, struggling against the strong hold the invisible force had on her.

'_Bah! If you're going to think like that, I'm not letting you go. Good bye, and have a nice day. Have fun confronting him the way you are right now!'_

Mikan tried to make her legs run, but her muscles remained frozen. She growled at the idea that a splitting image of herself was mocking her inside her own mind.

Then again, why was her subconscious mind controlling her body? That made no sense at all. It couldn't be her mind. It must be something else… But what?

A hand found its way to her shoulder, and the binding force around her dispersed.

Her hand instinctively moved towards the Alice stone she had tied around her neck. They bother teleported to another hallway, and Nao went along, much to Mikan's dismay. Once they arrived, the stone drained entirely of color, signifying that it was of no more use.

The brunette cursed under her breath for her misfortune, causing the other party to tilt his head to the side in confusion as he watched her throw the stone down to the ground.

Mikan looked up at saw his expression. Her face turned beet red, the color on her face being very obvious for her light skin color. _'C-c-cute…! Whoa there… Calm down, Mikan. Don't make it obvious that you like him! You don't want him to find out! Don't stop your Nullification barrier…'_

A pregnant silence filled the air as they both froze in their position. The bell rang suddenly, causing the both of them to jump up in surprise. They soon realized exactly where they were in the school, as their friends piled out of the room they were standing next to.

"Hey, isn't that Nao-kun and Sakura?" Sumire asked as she pointed a perfectly straight index finger at the pair standing stiffly off to the side.

Everyone stared at the two, but they were suddenly interrupted from their staring when an extremely loud gasp exploded out of the crowd. Even Yuu, who was one of the kindest people everyone knew, glared at the person who had such a loud gasp.

The person scrunched up his nose and asked snottily, "What were you two doing while we suffered from boredom during Jinno's class?"

"Ditching," came the blunt replies in unison.

Yuu cried out desperately, "But that's breaking the rules! You shouldn't do that!"

A few dark looks were thrown at him thus making him back away timidly. Suddenly, a scream tore throughout the halls, echoing as it passed by. Their ears rang from shrill, loud shriek.

Mikan jumped up in surprise and fell into Nao's arms. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Nao and Mikan couldn't see the silhouette of a figure advancing towards them, but the others could. They followed the figure until they knew who it was.

Natsume.

"Dang, this feels like it happened before. Maybe it's dejavu?"

"Idiot, this did happen before."

The flamethrower's eyes widened. The two huggers parted, one blushing from sudden contact, the other muttering that it was okay. Unfortunately, the newcomer had witnessed the entire scene, and everyone anticipated for what would happen next.

_**

* * *

A/N:**_

**Hullo~! Is this what you consider a cliffy? I dunno… Erm. I do hope you liked my new chapter. Thanks for reading~ :D Hehe… :O And Diet Pepsi is crap o.o" Ah yes, and if you would like to visualize Youichi's insane grin, please refer to Medusa from** _Soul Eater_**, and for Mikan's look of disgust, the looks of disgust when Excalibur was mentioned in the same anime. -.-" Sorry… Good luck finding it~! Or you can just go to AnimeSeason and look at the titles of each episode. You'll find out quite quickly. Or you can Google it…**

**GARC nominations and voting! Whee hee! My first time nominating, since I had only just joined during last year's nominations and voting ;) Anyways, I do believe that the nominations are about to end, so I guess all I can say is… VOTE TILL YOUR BRAINS FIZZ! –Fizzfizz- XD**

**Yosh, now after my rant, thankies to **shokolatte **for tolerating my utter annoying-ness. E.g. Sending her little bits of my chapter randomly and making her edit it. Did it spam your inbox? :D I love you~ :3 **

**And then again, I noticed that my writing changes constantly due to terrible memory on certain things. So, you'll probably notice me capitalizing random things… Or calling someone a different name… Or just forgetting to put something in entirely -.-" Grawr, fear my inconsistency.**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed: (I have found another way to make this list even less spacey :3)**_

YingYang890, aznurbangrl, Kasumiwolfdemon, xAvenging Angelx, UnreadableMe, C h i a k ixxx, Limabean Kitten, Yuki and Yuri Chan, angelapretty, crimsoneyes44 **(Buddy)**, sootyxsnowpetal **(Joy to the longest perma-grin ever ;D)**, luvnstuff101, kmc27, AngelFromHell101

_**And the anonymous reviewers : ;D**_

shironeko95 – **Thank you~ :D And I have updated! Yay!**

shokolatte **(Buddy)** – **Hehe, and you did suggest many things :P Hur hur hur, too bad you won't take the time to log in o.o" Ehehe… Meeeer… Thankies again even though I already did up there XD**

yoru tsukiyomi. - **Hehe. Really? :D Well, here's the new chapter :D Hope you enjoyed it~**

konnie – **Hehe, yup, he's jealous~ And Luna deserves it. One reason is for what she did to Yuka… D: Well, that is from the manga, but yea :D And why don't you make an FF account? Wouldn't it be make things more convenient? Tee hee~ Thanks!**

maya – **The last sentence was weird… o.o" To me at least… Aww crud, romance is so hard to write… Grawr, it makes me envious of other authors whom can write about romance easily -.-" So, hopefully, no casualties will occur when I write about it :D Tee hee? Thankies!**

dhenla – **Hm, Nao… You'll see. :D Natsume won't disappear or anything XD He's still got a chane… Ish… Kind of o.o" Erm… Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

alice-academy-natsumi – **Holy crud o.o" That's hilarious! Persona trying to get Nao and Mikan together XD Maybe I really will do that O.O" Yosh, but you'll see. :D Hehe, thanks for reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_

Previously:

**The flamethrower's eyes widened. The two huggers parted, one blushing from the sudden contact, the other muttering that it was okay. Unfortunately, the newcomer had witnessed the entire scene, and everyone anticipated what would happen next.**

* * *

Natsume remained frozen in place, though his eyes had formed into slits, glaring dangerously at the boy touching _his _Mikan. The two still hadn't noticed that he appeared, and they were holding onto each other for forever.

"Let go of her, you bastard," he growled, startling the two and pulling them out of their own little world.

Mikan turned around, a startled expression plastered on her face. She immediately relaxed, and the blush on her face somewhat subsided. "Well, well, if it isn't Hyuuga. What do you want?"

Rapidly walking forward to the boy she was standing next to, he chose to ignore her question. He grabbed Nao by his collar, and glared with as much intensity as he could. "Ito, you promised. Are you planning on breaking it already? It's only been a few hours. Don't you think it's too soon?"

Nao's eyes turned cold. "I did promise, and I never broke it. I believe you are misinterpreting what I meant? I said I'd give you advice, but I never said that I would stop being her friend."

"Hn, do you count what you did as just being friends?" Natsume shoved him aside, so they were now standing face to face.

"Jealous much, lover boy?" Nao smirked defiantly even though he was shorter.

Unable to take it anymore, the flamethrower hurled himself at the younger boy, and they started a little roll-around-on-the-ground-squabble. Hotaru inched nearer towards Ruka and tapped him on the shoulder. She heaved a sigh then said, "Nogi, I… Apologize for earlier. Anyways, don't you think your best friend is overreacting towards this entire thing?"

Ruka's eyes widened. The Imai _never _apologized. _Never. _Thus, it made it even more difficult for him to find a response."Uh… I… It's… Err… It's okay…"

"Now answer the question."

He sighed. At least her impatience and demands were still in check. "Well, when Natsume's angry, there's no stopping him, unless someone like Narumi-sensei comes along and uses his Alice on him. But I doubt the possibility of him coming."

A dust cloud was forming as the two squabbling boys skidded across the ground on their backs rapidly. Before long, all the dust had risen into the air, and they both polished floor, cleansing it of any form of dirt, dust, and all the other good stuffs.

Hotaru coughed from inhaling some of the dust from the dust cloud. She immediately pulled out a worm-like object and crawled into it as the opening closed. A projector sounded out, "Bunny boy, you can at least try to stop him before people start dying from the pollution."

Ruka started coughing as well from taking a deep breath at hearing the inventor's comment. He sighed. She could at least share her inventions with everybody else. "All right, I'll go and try."

He advanced cautiously towards the blur of an oval, but unfortunately, he fell over as it furiously rammed into his legs. He grabbed onto his calves, moaning in pain. "Natsume! Please! Stop this stupid fight!"

No reply came, so the animal lover lay on the ground in pain but almost as if he were dead. Another twinge of guilt hit Hotaru. These weird pangs were getting to her. First it was her snappiness, now it was because she forced him to go stop Natsume. No, she didn't force him. He went out of his own free will. She had only proposed the idea.

Mikan stood to the side, eyes dark because of how everyone just ignored her. She watched the two boys stupidly squabble, but deep down, she secretly wished that Nao would win and humiliate Natsume.

After a couple of minutes, she started wondering, exactly who was it that had screamed? She'd kill the prick after finding out. Figuratively speaking of course. Mikan would _never _kill anybody…

Mochu came running about, his eyes wide with fear. Panting like there was no tomorrow, he choked out, "I… I managed to… Escape Jin-Jin."

Because she hadn't been present for class that day, Mikan was confuzzled. "Why would you run from Jin-Jin?"

"I got detention for finding out my problems and wanting to fix them."

She sighed. It must have been much more than that. Jin-Jin wouldn't cause _that _much fear to the usually calm Mochu just because of that. Koko and Kitsuneme, whom were both feeling very spiteful towards Mochu because of his previous behavior, smiled evilly, whilst glaring at Mochu. Koko, knowing that Mochu would get killed from reading Mikan's mind, decided to break the news. "Mikan-chan, Mochu was the one who screamed."

A flash of evil crossed Mikan's face but quickly disappeared without any notice. Mochu's panting had become soft breaths, and he looked intently at Mikan. Her expression relieved him, and he relaxed his tense muscles. "Thank goodness, I thought I was a goner there."

"Oh? Why is that?" Mikan faked a smile.

"Jin-Jin was going to electrify me to death!" Mochu did a gasp of shock for a dramatic effect.

"What makes you think you'll survive though?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Do you think you're safe?" Mikan suddenly wore a sinister glare. "Because if you do, you're really wrong. I'll be the one to… Ehem… Mortally injure you."

The snitchers gave Mochu bitter smiles. "Hope you have fun."

"Why… Why are you doing this to—To me?" he screamed at the two, before hastily taking off, leaving a dust trail behind and with Mikan quickly catching up to him.

Kitsuneme sighed. "Revenge. What a horrible thing, huh, Koko?"

"Nah, it's pretty cool. You feel all giddy afterward." Koko's notorious grin had returned.

"Don't you kind of pity him though? He did only find out what would cure him…"

"And dragging us into it makes you pity him? He was all ticked off at us just because he was the one who barged in and started spouting random things."

Kitsuneme sighed. "Fine, you win."

* * *

"Wait! Sakura-san! Why are you chasing me?" Mochu screamed sprinting through the hall as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"If you hadn't screamed, I wouldn't have been embarrassed, and you wouldn't be shrieking like a girl while running right now!" Mikan yelled, hot on his trail.

He tried feinting to the left, only to have her appear next to him instantly. Holding his breath, he fell back in fear. Thus, the only option left was to plead. "Please! Sakura-san! Spare me!"

"Would sparing you make him forget what happened?"

Mochu kept silent, praying with all his might that she would reconsider her decision and take pity on him. He did treasure his life quite a bit.

"No. And so, my answer to your request is… No."

Terror ran through the bald boy's body as the brunette slowly advanced towards him. His mind screamed for him to run, but his body wouldn't obey and stayed frozen, pressed to the ground.

All of a sudden, Mikan stopped. She looked down on Mochu with a mischievous grin, holding out a hand for him to grab. "Here, let's have this little agreement. I'll agree to not kill you, and you'll help me kick Hyuuga's ass."

Mochu smirked, confidently grabbing the offered hand. "Now we're talking. I accept your conditions."

And so the two friends shook hands, sealed the agreement, and stalked off together to give Natsume a piece of hell.

* * *

"Hey, Permy," Nonoko called out to the girl watching the fight on the floor.

Sumire was muttering, "Damn, Sakura's so lucky to have two hot guys fighting over her… I wonder if I'll have someone, ehem, or some _people_, like that one day…"

Anna and the blunette sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. Their friend would never change. "Hey, Permy!"

Her green hair flew through the air as she snapped at the twin-like friends, "Who ya calling Permy, huh?"

"You?"

With a growl of discontent, the cat ears and dog nose emerged on Sumire's face as she charged towards the girls, hissing like a cat left in the rain. Her claws slashed angrily through the air towards Anna and Nonoko.

"Eek! Stop it, Shouda-san! We're not the ones that you should be worrying about right now! Oi!!! Listen to me!" Nonoko screeched, dodging away from the paw hurtling towards her, malicious claws gleaming in the sunlight, "Stop that!"

"Oh, shut up. You never learn, calling me _Permy _and all that," Sumire growled, continuing the _other _stupid fight.

When Mikan returned with a smirking Mochu in check, a few heads turn their way but quickly looked the other way again due to the evilness being emitted from their auras. They calmly and eerily walked towards Natsume and Nao, stopping a few feet away. The two looked at each other, a silent conversation occurring as they formed a plan.

"Mission: TKAN!" _('To Kill a Natsume')_

"Commence!"

Nao quickly rolled away from Natsume, being well aware of what Mikan was going to do from her evil laughter. A few people glanced towards Hotaru. This was the type of laughter they pictured whenever Hotaru was hungry for money.

Hotaru's face, however, much to the surprise of everyone else, was stricken. Her innocent best friend, Mikan, had turned into an evil fiend. The one whose smiles could bring Hotaru out of her dull little world of inventions had disappeared. In her place was someone whom could cause shivers to run through a person's spine.

"Fufufu… Pain… Pain… Spread the pain!" Mikan's chanting grew louder and louder as she pulled out a wooden sword.

_THWOK_

The Nonoko's-potion-induced wooden sword made contact with Natsume's head. The portion of his head that was smacked started to swell, and he grew shorter. The swell continued to grow until Natsume became half his original size. That was when the bulge disconnected.

"Holy shit! What the frick _is _that?" the Natsume that had stayed put yelled in a paranoid fashion, backing away from his look alike.

"Hey! Looky, looky! I have a twin!" the disconnected Natsume squealed, looking a few notches cuter than the original one.

Mochu stared in absurdity. "What the heck did that potion you splashed onto that sword thing _do_?"

Mikan cursed, "Aw man, it was supposed to tenfold the damage. Why did I make such a mistake…?"

"Sakura-san?"

"Oh right." She coughed before beginning with her explanation. "So one day, I found a potion of Nonoko-chan's sitting on the floor randomly. And I kinda picked it up. And Nonoko-chan can explain what it does since Imai's not the only who can advertise."

Nonoko released the breath she held. They all will figure out a way to restore the usual Mikan. The look of pain on Hotaru's face just didn't belong there, but for now, the advertisement. "Well, when a bit of the potion makes contact with the person's skin, the person will be split in half, and each body will take on a different personality. For, Natsume-san, he took on the paranoid and childishly romantic personalities."

"That's all?"

She fidgeted a bit. After all, Hotaru was the expert at advertisements who made a lot of money. "Um… Yea."

"Okay, so, as you can see, I split him in half." Mikan nodded absentmindedly as if everything was normal.

The childish Natsume was trying to stick his finger up the paranoid Natsume's nose, who was currently running away, screaming in anguish for the other Natsume to not touch him. The hall was silent except for the fearful cries. Ruka quietly asked, "How could you only say that when he was just split in half?"

"Is it that big of a deal? His fangirls will have more chance to make physical contact with him now since he's doubled, and one of his little-ness is childishly _romantic. _So good for them. Besides, it'll probably wear off in a few days. Right, Nonoko?"

She airily replied, "I guess…"

"Aww, come on, Natsu-chan! Don't be like that!" cutesy Natsume squealed in the background, continuing to run after his paranoid twin.

"Get away from me, you freak!" paranoid Natsume yelled, hurling a few balls of inferno at the cutesy stalker.

Ruka sighed. "Seeing as he's the way he is now, some people will have to take care of them. I'll offer to take one. Who'll take the other?"

Paranoid Natsume immediately latched himself onto Ruka's leg. The blond boy smiled. "Well, I guess the paranoid Natsume is coming with me."

"Noooo! He's Natsu-chan! Not Nacho May whatever, and I'm Tsume." The cutesy Natsume grinned.

'_So different…' _everybody thought.

"I wanna go with her!" Tsume pointed towards Mikan. The feelings were obviously still there even though he was split apart.

"Um… I still remember the time when I had to room with your whole self for one night. When I woke up, it wasn't the best morning."

He then tried to pull off the puppy dog eyes look, but it only caused Mikan to start laughing her butt off. Those eyes just didn't fit Natsume in any shape or form. Having known him to be the cold stick and to see him suddenly start to use that technique was… Hilarious.

"Stop laughing!" Tsume screeched. "It's not that funny! Waaah!"

Mikan's hysterical laughing fit became even more dramatic, and she started pounding on the floor whilst clutching her stomach. It wasn't until she started choking that she stopped. By this time, most of the people ran away, fearing that her craziness would go out of control, turning her into a looney.

Ruka saw this as a chance for Natsume and Mikan to reconcile, and thus he supported the idea of Mikan taking care of him.

To that, Mikan simply replied with a, "Nah. I'd rather not. Here, why don't you go with Nao?"

Nao stared blankly in front of him. It took him a few seconds to snap out of it and register what had happened. "What? Hey! You can't just push him onto me just because you don't want to do it!"

By the time he finished speaking, everyone except for Ruka had followed Mikan's example and left. The only ones remaining were the two halves of Natsume, Ruka, and him.

"So, I guess that just leaves us," Ruka said as casually as he could, I'm not happy about this since I know about how much you hate each other."

It was just like he said it to prove a point. "I hate you!" Tsume yelled, sticking out his tongue.

Nao nodded tiredly. "Yes, I know. I hate you, too. I never wanted this to happen."

The bean sprout kicked Nao's shin as a last resort. The boy grunted roughly in reply before dragging Tsume off to his room by the collar.

* * *

Ruka sighed, softly closing the door behind him. He turned around to see Natsu sitting calmly on his bed. He found this quite odd-ish, since the potion was supposed to make him paranoid. "Aren't you supposed to be paranoid?"

"Am I supposed to be paranoid around you?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"Uh… I don't know. Are you?"

He shrugged. "Guess not."

"Well, what are you going to do now that you're split in half? I personally don't think that Ito-san and your other half will cope very well. Let's see how long they last, mm?" Ruka chuckled softly.

"Yea, I don't think they'll last. It's either my other half will run away first, seeing as he's in the pitiful state he's in right now, or Ito will kick him out. And I guess I can only wait until this stupid potion wears off so that I can have my original body back." Natsu lay down on the bed, staring up into the white ceiling.

His blond friend sighed and raked his finger through his soft hair. "Hm, how do you feel about Sakura-san splitting you in half?"

This caused the second bean sprout to wince. "It can't be helped. That damned Koizumi brought all of this upon us. The best we can do is to earn back her trust."

"That's true, however, exactly how are we going to do that?" Ruka continued to question.

"We'll figure out a way. First, we need to see how much she's changed."

"Yea, and we've found out that she's lost some of her innocence. She's been corrupted by something."

Natsu snorted. "Hn, and I'm assuming it's one of those two. Qian or Ito."

Ruka laughed. "They are quite the odd pair. I wonder how those two are doing. Ito-san and your other half that is."

He got up to sit next to Natsu, but as soon as he went in a five-meter radius, the other boy started screaming murder. "Get away from me! Take one step closer, and I'll scorch you to Hell!!"

There goes what he said about not being paranoid…

* * *

"Stop dragging me around, you imbecile!" screeched Tsume, yanking at the firm hand on his arm.

"Little brats sure are noisy," Nao muttered without even sparing the other boy a single glance.

"I'm not a little brat, you pig-headed doofus!"

"I never said you were. You came to that conclusion by yourself."

"No! Let go of me, freak!"

"Calling me names only confirms the fact that you're a moron," Nao said, still in a calm manner as they stopped in front of his door.

Tsume's eyes widened frantically as he desperately tried to run away, but Nao grabbed him and tossed him through the door before he could try anything funny.

"Welcome to Hell, Tsume. I hope you enjoy your stay for the next few days."

_**

* * *

Author's Notes:**_

**I'm very sorry… How long has it been? More than a month? D: And this is shorter than the others… Well, the recent ones at least. Waah! I'm sorry! It was only a few days ago that I was hit by inspiration! And then… Yea.**

**Thankies to **shokolatte** for helping me correct my chapter, however short it was ): Lol, there were only three parts this time :P Hee hee~**

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

omg . whoamiagain _**(Buddy)**_, tangerinecherryblossom, fitha, kaho14belle _**(Buddy)**_, aznurbangrl, angelapretty, Youichiix33, sweetmint, amulet-anime7, Kasumiwolfdemon, sootyxsnowpetal, luvnstuff101, crimsoneyes44 _**(Buddy)**_, bloodyrosey, blushes, C h i a k ixxx, Suzuka Harukaze, UnreadableMe, Forever Alone With You, amulet-anime7

_And to the anonymous:_

shokolatte – _**Hehe~ Only nine spaces XD I'd consider that quite a lot, and add to that the fact that I send them kinda out of order :P Hee hee~ But you endured it =D Yay~ Thankies!**_

konnie – _**Ah, but even if you forget it, you could still write it down like me. XD I'm the type who's afraid of forgetting but wants to forget stuff. D: Mur… But anyways, mm, I guess it'll depend on the poll? :O That is if anyone votes XD Thanks!**_

Olympiangirl – _**Mm ToT I'm sorry… I suck. o.o Everyone's confused about my stories D: Waaah! And I don't know how to make it less confusing ToT If you find it confusing, can you tell me what it is that you find confusing? D: Because I don't know what it is that you don't understand… I'm sorry and thank you!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice._

_

* * *

_

Previously:

**Tsume's eyes widened frantically as he desperately tried to run away, but Nao grabbed him and tossed him through the door before he could try anything funny.**

"**Welcome to Hell, Tsume. I hope you enjoy your stay for the next few days."**

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Tsume continued to whine.

It had only been two hours, and he had already repeated that line a bajillion times. Nao swiveled around in his chair to glare at the whiney fool. His voice was menacing and promised pain. "Shut. Up."

Tsume pouted and crossed his arms, "Then let me out."

Nao sighed then walked over to him. He looked up hopefully, but his hopes were smashed as the boy put duct tape over his mouth. Next, he was cuffed to the bed leg by both his hands and legs.

"Mmmmm!" he tried to scream but failed epically.

"You deserved it."

Nao sat back down and turned around to face his desk again, picking up his pencil and scratching rapidly at the piece of paper that lay in front of him.

After another hour of Tsume's muffled screams, Nao threw a paperweight that was made from pure lead at the screaming boy's head. Before he fell unconscious, he heard, "I'm going to sell you to a gay man. I swear… Your—"

And all Nao did was shrug nonchalantly.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window in bright rays to reflect off of the solid white walls.

Tsume grumbled incoherently, feeling extremely sore from 'sleeping' in an awkward position, chained to a bed leg and sitting on the floor. Opening one eye, he saw that Nao was sitting cross-legged in front of him. He wore his usual black attire with Alice controlling devices on his shirt.

"Mmmmmmmmgh!"

Smacking him upside the head, Nao growled as he freed Tsume from the restraints. "You are one heck of an idiot. No, Mikan's at fault here, so I'm going to dump you on her."

"Mm—AAAAGH! Damn it! That frickin' hurt!" Tsume screeched as the duct tape was ruthlessly ripped off of his face. His newly freed hands instinctively went up to rub gingerly at his mouth.

"So what? Go get ready, or we'll be late for class," Nao said, tossing the tape into a nearby trashcan while adjusting his controlling devices

"Hmph!" Tsume turned his head away as a sign of frustration, but as soon as the other party wasn't looking, he giddily skipped off towards the bathroom.

The faint memory of Nao saying something about selling off to a gay man entered his mind, which he shook off disgustingly, but then he remembered something about being with Mikan. Maybe he was going to be told the secret of reconciliation later?

He slowly did his routines while being in a trance until a voice shocked him out of his state of oblivion. "Oi! You have five minutes!"

That caused Tsume to hurriedly rush through the rest of his morning hygienic care.

Coming out, he asked, "So, are you going to tell me that bit of advice to get Polka Dot's trust back?"

Nao paused in the middle of eating breakfast. "I was supposed to? Oh, right. I forgot."

Sweatdropping, Tsume whined, "But you promised!"

"Meh. Well, I guess you've got your fair share of the punishment already. Now, all that's left is that Imai girl and bunny lover who calls himself a boy."

Even though the flamethrower felt a twinge of guilt for knowing that trouble was coming for his best friend (he wasn't sure whether or not Hotaru counted as a friend), he felt that if he got what he deserved, then they should as well.

"All right. Here's the info."

Nao explained the plan in great detail, leaving Tsume to stand rigidly with his mouth agape. He let out a sigh, muttered something about being disturbed during breakfast, and then dragged the overly dramatic side of Natsume to school.

* * *

Nao heaved another sigh of frustration, opening the door to his destination.

Along the way, Tsume had announced his hunger, causing him to answer that because of the advice, they had to skip. Well, half of it for him. Then, Tsume went on another tangent and started repeating, "I'm hungry! Give me food!"

Irritated, Nao even went so far as to use his Alice. A black necklace with treacherous limbs attached to it appeared in his left hand, whilst a controller in his right. He then put the necklace around Tsume's neck.

"If you speak one more time, that thing will choke you to _death_."

That finally got him to quiet down.

Nao entered the room with the pint-sized Natsume, and immediately, a huge crowd of girls gathered at the doorway, blocking the two from entering any further.

As the bigger groaned, the smaller giggled gleefully and flung himself into the girls' awaiting arms, basking in all the lovely attention. The bigger watched in horror as his creation from before flew out of the crowd and lay mangled on the floor beside him. The crowd moved away to a corner, trampling over him along the way and cuddling playfully with the Natsume, who never allowed any girls near him. It was a dream come true.

He slowly got up, hearing the painful cracks as his limbs moved. Shaking his head, he grimaced at how easily the girls had stampeded over him. A chuckle sounded from beside him, and as he turned around, he found a brunette smiling at him. But of course, the smile was contaminated with evilness.

Mikan cocked her head to the side as an innocent gesture. "How was your night?"

"It was…" His voice stopped, pondering over whether or not he should lie to her. "It was very good."

"Oh?"

Nao sighed. "Yea. Also, don't you think you should stop picking on Hyuuga? Man, you seem like a boy picking on the girl he loves. But anyways, I think he already got what he deserves. You don't intend on humiliating them to that extent, do you?"

Her eyes darkened a bit.

"I know that you want to become their friend again, but something is making you think that you should still be angry with them."

"And?" Mikan raised her head to look at him directly.

A blank look crossed his face. "Huh?"

"And what if I _do_ still want to be their friend? Do you think they'll accept me with open arms?"

"Oh. Ah, you don't need to worry. As long as you try, I'm sure they'll accept you."

Sighing, Mikan ran her hand through whatever loose strands of hair there was on her head before smiling. "Yea, I guess so. But I'll make up with them after messing around some more, all right?"

Nao laughed lightly. "It's your decision. Don't ask me for permission."

From afar, Hotaru stared enviously at the two. They were like true best friends, and she longed to take Nao's place. If Luna had never come, none of this nonsense would ever have happened. They'd all still be happy.

Even though she still remembered Fang's challenge, no innovative ideas came to her lately. She was on the verge of becoming desperate to gather money. Sure, she worried about her relationship with Mikan, however, everyone knew that Imai Hotaru didn't take things lightly when it came to winning and losing, especially if it had to do with money in some sort of way.

Ever since Mikan had snapped at her, she had been quite… distant, even more distant than she usually was. Ruka would always come to talk to her now, after she gave him her apology. However, after the first time, no matter how hard she tried to remain aloof, she just learned to let him talk to her. He was quite persistent, and it was also quite comforting to have someone to talk to.

"Good morning, Imai-san."

Ah. Speak of the devil. There he was with his pet bunny. She placed the pencil she had been tapping the table with down. Her willing for an idea to come had failed yet again.

"How've you been?"

She sighed. "You asked that just yesterday."

"Isn't it common courtesy to ask for someone's well-being first though?" He cast a charismatic smile towards her.

"Mm…" grumbled Hotaru.

Though she didn't shoo him away, it didn't mean that she would answer to everything he said. She wasn't called the 'Ice Queen' for no reason. However, it did seem like Ruka was trying to get closer to her lately. He would usually be with Natsume. Speaking of Natsume…

"What happened to the paranoid Hyuuga?"

At that, Ruka grinned childishly, putting his hand on his abdomen. "Oh, he head butted me in the gut as soon as we stepped inside of this class. He's in my old Emo Corner now."

Ah, yes. Of course, the 'Emo Corner'. Hotaru nodded her head, staring off blankly at a bland wall. A thought hit her.

"You have a crush on Mikan. So what are you doing here talking to me?"

The charismatic smile returned though it seemed to be an extremely fake façade. "I could say the same to you. She's your best friend, yet you don't do anything at all. I guess we're the same, huh? We've both lost hope."

Hotaru growled. "She's already said how I'm not her friend anymore. Of course I've lost hope. I don't see any reason for you to give up as well though."

"Ah, actually, there is." Ruka's expression morphed into a bitter expression. "I can tell. She seems to be… falling for Ito-san."

"Hyuuga and you…"

"I know."

"Why don't you try to win her heart back?"

"Why don't you do anything?"

Silence enveloped the two. They stared intently at each other, both knowing that they would both give in at the end, though Ruka knew he would have to give up first.

He threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll do something about it, but you'll have to as well."

Hotaru's face was as stoical as ever, and her voice was more monotonous than usual. "Fine."

His happy smile made the atmosphere lighter. Even if Mikan's smile was the one she loved best, she could feel that Ruka's was catching up.

Her head twitched in an attempt to rid her head of those horrid thoughts. Such… nonsense. Unknown to her, after the many months they had been away from the brunette, the feelings that Ruka used to have dissipated, and instead, his feelings were now directed towards the Imai.

'_Now I'm not sure whether I like her as much as… you.'_

_

* * *

_

Luna sneaked into the room inconspicuously. Everyone seemed to be absorbed in doing something else, so no one paid attention to her arrival. After a few hours of intense thinking, she had come up with a way to miserable-ize Mikan's life even further. Also, once Mikan's mother hears about her daughter's condition, she would come back for sure.

Luna smiled sinisterly to herself. The chance to get revenge was finally there. Yuka… The one whom she had clung onto when everyone else had pushed her away. The one that had pushed her away like everyone else. The one who stole the attention of the only person who told her that her Alice _wasn't_ useless or scary. The one who stole her Alice.

However, at that time, there were people there to protect her: Narumi, Shiki, Kaoru, _that man._

'_You can't hide forever,_ Yuka_,'_ Luna thought to herself.

Then the clock dinged, announcing that it was time for class. All the students scuffled back to their seats. Narumi waltzed in as the last student sat down. In another tacky, purple outfit that the students grudgingly admitted suited him very well, he started talking about what they were going to learn that day. Luna sneered at the man, and she wondered whether or not he got that happy personality from the drugs and smoking he did during the time he fell in love with Yuka.

She had heard about it when the teachers talked around her. And think that he would become a teacher at the very place he had wanted to leave. But that's not important.

The main thing was that no one would interfere with her revenge this time.

And this time, she _will_ succeed. The first time was only because something interfered with her concentration, foiling her plan of using her Alice in a long-term fashion.

"And so, a persuasive essay should be like this…"

Luna snickered. A person who was a year or two younger than her was teaching her grammar and composition. Pathetic.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

At the end of the day, Hotaru was slowly putting her things away. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire had come up to her, asking if she wanted to go to Central Town or not. She 'politely' declined, and they nodded before skipping off with the guys.

The only people left in the room were now Luna and Hotaru.

She never saw it coming when cold and icy fingers wrapped around her neck and suddenly felt at peace.

A soft whisper sounded next to Hotaru's ears. "You will bend at my command, Imai Hotaru…"

She nodded numbly at Luna's voice; it was as if she had no will anymore.

"Now, bring the Nogi to me, and while you're at it, delete any videos of this and also make this invention…"

* * *

"Nogi…"

Ruka swirled around to see Hotaru staring at him. He felt uncomfortable being in the infamous blackmailer's line of vision. "Yes, Imai-san?"

"Would you like to… model for me?"

The animal lover's face flushed beet red, and he went on his usual rant. "Imai-san! Stop trying to—Wait, that mark on your neck… Did Koizumi-san… No—"

Before he could finish his exclamation, a horseshoe glove came out of nowhere and knocked the living daylights out of him.

Luna stepped out of the shadows. "Good job, dear Imai Hotaru. Now, go work on those inventions of yours. Nogi Ruka and I shall take care of the rest."

Hotaru stiffly nodded in respect before leaving Luna to take control of Ruka as well.

* * *

A peach color filled the entire vial as Hotaru added in some more food coloring.

'_Just a bit more,'_ muttered a voice in her head.

All she needed now was to make a substance that wouldn't be removable unless another chemical is splashed over it.

Just a bit more…

* * *

Nao groaned, a grumpy Tsume who was covered in kisses and a lost Natsu following him.

"I have had enough of you! Where is that stupid girl?" he literally roared in the little boys' faces.

Natsume's paranoid half shrugged in ignorance. Tsume jumped around ecstatically, hoping that he would be able to see his 'beloved' soon.

Suddenly, Persona stepped out from the shadows. His long, slender, jewelry adorned hand cupped his chin in curiosity as he stared at Natsume.

"And what happened to you?"

Both halves glared at the older man, but what they didn't know was that their 'evil' teacher was on his way to give a bouquet of flowers that hidden behind his back to the wonderful and beautiful Serina-sensei.

Of course, Nao, who wanted to find out exactly what Person was doing there for, knew.

"Ah, so that's what that book was for. Who knew? The cold, dark Dangerous Ability teacher is in loo~ve!"

Not only Persona's cheeks but also his _entire_ face turned as scarlet as the scarlet pimpernel could be.

Tsume snickered as Natsu scooted even further from the other three crazy schizophrenic people. Nao stoically raised a hand, saying, "I propose that we go and kidnap Serina-sensei and hold her hostage against him."

Persona glared at him. "Don't you dare to even lay a finger on her."

He continued to glare fiercely at the offender. Nao simply stuck out his tongue and skipped away from the dark aura with the half Natsume's in check.

* * *

The elementary school principal stared at the magical orb. Serina was now working for him, courtesy of Luna's powers. The school would belong to him soon. Nothing was in his way.

"Persona, you're getting much, much too soft. You need to get rid of that boy… Very soon, otherwise things will turn bad." He grinned sarcastically. "But don't worry. You'll join your 'dear' Serina-sensei here... It's only a matter of when now."

* * *

As Nao led the two around, he bumped into Mikan, causing a squeal of excitement to be emitted from Tsume. It was quite unusual because she did not make a move to do anything to Tsume and Natsu, but instead, just let them squeal away their little voices. Actually, it was only Tsume who was squealing, but whatever.

Ignoring the two, she turned towards Nao and asked in a low voice, "Have you seen Fang anywhere? I've tried looking for her but to no avail."

He raised his eyebrow. "Odd. It's quite true. I didn't see her in class today, but she was there yesterday. Maybe she suddenly fell ill; did you check her room?"

Mikan paused. Her hand immediately smacked herself in the forehead. "I am _such_ an idiot."

Nao chuckled, following her towards the Special Star dorms. They approached the entrance of their good friend's dorm. Mikan raised her hand and knocked.

When there was no response, Mikan sighed and turned to leave. That was when the door opened. Fang was not at the door, but they could see a long trail of ice hovering in midair, opening the door for them. Then it evaporated, and the four stared into the darkness.

A faint silhouette of a human was slouching over on a couch. As the four approached Fang, they noticed that the room felt so… empty.

"Fang, what's wrong?" Mikan asked, reaching over to put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Sighing, Fang replied, "Everything."

Glancing around again, Mikan stared forlornly. "Does the room being extremely empty have anything to do with everything being wrong?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

Groaning, Fang drooped her head into her hands, "Because I have to frickin' go back!"

"… To America?"

"Why?" Nao intervened.

"I don't know, but I'm assuming that the elementary principal in this school has something to do with it." At this, the Elementalist glared darkly straight ahead.

The five remained in silence. Even the two Natsume's remained quiet, not letting out a single peep. Nao finally broke the silence.

"Damn, and right when that Koizumi's up to something. I'll miss you, sis."

Fang grinned bitterly. "Same here, bro. Mikan, tell Imai that I won the bet for me, will you?"

"I…" Mikan bit her lip. She didn't want her friend to leave, not after all they'd done for each other. But they may never see each other again, so this'll be something she would do for the onyx haired girl. "I will. You can count on me."

"Great. Thanks. I'll miss you."

She stood up and wrapped Mikan in a sad friendly embrace. She stood silently and let the other party pour her tears out. Nao and the Natsume's decided that it was time for them to leave.

After many minutes and a right shoulder soaked with tears, Fang gave a heartwarming smile. "Don't cry, Mikan. You look ugly when you do."

Mikan's head hung low, absorbing the words as something Hotaru had told her many, many years ago. When she lifted her head, a wavering but bright smile could be seen.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time I have. I've got to go now. I hope we can see each other again in the future; let's try to keep in contact, mm?"

She nodded mutely and watched as the Elementalist walked out of the room, carrying everything she owned away with her.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Yo! This is… quite late. But I have to think of a stupid idea for this stupid project, and we only have five pages max with double-spaced format. Plus, it has to have a life-enhancing value. –shoots teacher-**

**Thanks to **shokolatte** for proofreading this chapter for the most part before leaving on a cruise. –sighs- Spring break is here, and I hope I can update again within this week. But if I do, it'll probably be a short chapter… There's still hope though. :D**

Thanks to those who reviewed:

crimsoneyes44 **(Buddy)**, bloodyrosey, Xxdarkness-angelxX, kaho14belle **(Buddy)**, sootyxsnowpetal, Wishing You Knew **(Buddy)**, Suzuka Harukaze, Forever Alone With You, Olympiangirl, UnreadableMe, aznurbangrl, FuchsiaQwn, C h i a k ixxx, azuki-sakura, YingYang890, omen-chan **(Buddy)**, **(Buddy)**

And the anonymous:

shokolatte – _**Haha. Mya! You had nothing to talk about so you just ranted about Animal Farm, lol. But yes, Napolean sucks, and he should die as the stupid tyrannical fat obese piggy. Thanks for reviewing!**_

amulet-anime7 - _**-sighs- People these days are too lazy to sign on, haha. Eh, but I guess that it's because I make my computer remember my email and pass. Haha~ And I guess I can continue just now? Hehe… Thanks for the review~**_

Ivy Sosuke – _**Thanks! It really boosts up my self-esteem. Hehe. I've been having a sudden depletion in self-esteem. :D And what do you mean by faster? Updating or is the pace of the story too slow? Have I failed again? –cries- **_

NicRobinthe2nd – _**Haha, don't worry. I don't plan on stopping. Not unless I lose my memory or die, that is. If I lose my arms, I'll ask my to friends type for me. :D Thanks for reviewing!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice._

_

* * *

_

**Previously:**

**She nodded mutely and watched as the Elementalist walked out of the room, carrying everything she owned away with her.**

* * *

A blond head collided with the hard wall. Persona stood at the center of the room, his arm outstretched from having thrown the Soul Sucking Alice away.

Luna got up, smirking. Her hand went up and wiped away the trail of blood trickling down from her lips, smearing some of the glossy lipstick.

"You of all people should know that sneaking up on me just won't work." Persona sneered at the blond girl.

His hand clenched into a fist, and he advanced towards her. Only a few more steps and he would reach her, but Luna suddenly lunged towards him. As she put her mouth towards his neck, he wrapped his hand around hers, sending a surge of his dark Alice into the opposing party.

She let out a piercing shriek, feeling the Mark of Death spreading through her. Luna bit down, sucking the soul of the Dangerous Ability class teacher quickly.

The two collapsed simultaneously: Persona in a daze and Luna clutching her neck. She was seething. How _dare_ he use his evil Alice on her! Clawing at her burning neck, Luna kicked the dazed body lying on the floor aside. At least she didn't lose the effect of her own Alice this time.

A small figure appeared in the doorway of the Dangerous Ability classroom. "Persona… He cannot be trusted. Good job; I won't have to worry about him anymore."

"You… What are you after?" Luna glared at him with intense hatred. She wouldn't be helping this person if not for the fact that he was giving her a chance at revenge.

The figure, now identified as elementary school principal, stepped out from the shadows and smiled evilly. "Oh, I simply just want to take over this pathetic excuse of a school."

She frowned at that statement. "And I may assume that you don't care about however many sacrifices you have to make in obtaining that over-achieving goal of yours?"

"Over-achieving? I think not since I will fulfill my goal. But yes, you are correct. I don't care about however many sacrifices I have to make to obtain it. For example, I don't care whether or not that neck of yours will heal."

Gritting her teeth in fury, Luna spat out, "You _bastard_."

The principal shook his head at her. "I wouldn't say that if I were you. After all, I am the one giving you the chance that you have sought after all these years. I can easily take it away."

She resorted to glaring one last time before huffing and looking away.

He shook Persona so that he was no longer dazed but was ready to be given orders. "All right, now give him the orders to get rid of the boy from America. I've already gotten rid of the girl."

Turning back around, Luna once again pressed her hand to her neck. Shooting the totalitarian a dirty look, she said to Persona, "Get rid of Ito Nao."

Persona immediately stood up and walked towards the door. Luna closed her eyes, irritated beyond belief. "Oi, no need to be so hasty, and do it without anyone noticing. Also, pay Imai Hotaru a visit. She's got something for you."

He paused for just a moment to reinstate the orders and then walked out the door.

* * *

Hotaru stared blankly at the screen in front of her. She had already used her invention on Serina-sensei, Ruka, and herself. There was no trace of the black mark on her neck. The antidote lay not far away.

A knock sounded at the door.

Tensing a bit, she spoke out in a monotone, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the Dangerous Ability class teacher. Persona was as stoical as she as he stepped into the room. Realizing what she had to do, Hotaru held out the bottle of chemical for Persona to stick his finger in and wipe over the mark on his neck. It promptly disappeared.

Their business with each other was then finished, and Persona left to go about planning his other orders while Hotaru went off to deliver her completed invention to her master Luna.

* * *

A brunette sat at a white café table. A newspaper was spread out in front of her as she took a sip from her cup of coffee. As she flipped a page, a blond man approached her with some pictures in hand.

"Yes, Shiki?" the brunette asked, placing her cup down and turning her head towards the man.

"Yuka," he started, "we've found a student in Gakuen Alice that might interest you. And she is…"

Shiki placed the pictures that he was holding before onto the table in front of Yuka. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"L-Luna?"

He grimaced. "The spies that we spent in there have reported that some students of your daughter's class have been acting strangely. I believe the principal is making his move now."

Yuka took a deep breath. "I have to go there."

"If you do, you'll only fall into the trap that they set up for you."

"But if I don't, Mikan… she'll become like how I was. She'll be the one who's forced to steal Alice stones from dying people." She clenched her fists at the horrid memories.

Shiki could only nod understandingly and smile softly. "Don't worry. Whatever choice you make, we all will still support you, Yuka."

* * *

Mikan remained unhappy throughout the next day. Even though she didn't act like everyone were friends before, she was straightforwardly glaring _daggers_ at anyone who came near her.

When Narumi came in and informed everyone about how Fang would not be part of the class anymore because she was called back to America, she burst into another round of glaring _poisonous_ daggers at anyone and everyone who dared to even seem as though they would look at her.

The blond teacher, feeling the very dangerous killing intent from his precious 'daughter', decided to make a run for it. "Today is free period! I shall be going now! Adieu~!"

After Narumi scampered off, everyone got up and gathered in little groups. Of course, they were all well away from Mikan and her _fatally _poisonous daggers.

Suddenly a scream was echoing throughout the classroom. Mikan turned her head and gave an extremely intimidating death glare at whoever it was that was screaming, but she realized that they weren't paying attention. Natsu was running away from Tsume. That wouldn't have been unusual if not for the fact that Tsume was _flying backwards_.

"Stop! Halt! Yield! Don't follow me!" Natsu ran for his life, tears flying out of his eyes.

Tsume snorted. "Not like I can help it. I think we're going to rejoin again."

The distance between the two was closing, causing paranoid Natsume to scream even louder and run even faster. Mikan, knowing that Fang's departure for America really did have something to do with the principal, walked up to the two and kicked Tsume into Natsu.

There was a lot of crying and screaming.

As the two boys started to absorb into each other, Luna's semi-swollen mouth curled up into a wicked grin. Everything was going as planned.

Yes, it was.

That was until Mikan took the two by their collars and pulled them away from each other. Hallucinating from all the excitement, everyone saw Mikan not as herself, but as a devil with extremely sharp canines that had blood dripping down from them. Her intense aura was infecting everyone's minds, but she took no heed and proceeded to throw the two boys into separate walls.

There was no more magnetic force between them.

Thus, that meant that the wicked semi-swollen grin of Luna's was wiped clean off of her face!

But of course, a scowl immediately filled up the place where the grin had left. Bandages were covering her neck, giving her an even more horrid appearance. Nobody, not even the boys, wanted to approach her anymore. This reminded her of the time when Yuka was still there... Such horrible times they were.

Natsu, whom everyone knew to be since he was crying about someone touching him, crawled rapidly towards Mikan and clung onto her leg. She grimaced at the touch because of her horrible mood but nevertheless stayed there. He had somehow now clung to her because of how she saved him from his other self.

Tsume, now jealous of his other else, clambered over just as quickly as Natsu had. He latched himself onto her other free leg. Mikan's patience was wearing thin. Oh, it was very thin. She used one hand each to try to pry them both off at the same time, but because her lone hands were to weak to pry two bodies off of her, she just let them be.

Instead, she turned around with difficulty to stare directly at Hotaru, whom as we all know was currently under the Soul-Sucking mistress's evil control. She then narrowed her eyes even further and said, "Imai, Fang told me to tell you that she won the contest between you two. You owe her now."

Luna's jaw tightened, sending a telepathic order towards her reluctant victim. _'Act as you usually would.'_

Obeying the command, Hotaru grunted. "That can't be... I've been earning money, so it should have surpassed her amount by now."

"You can go compare the amounts later, but she'll probably win."

Completely ignoring the two's conversation, Nao, who had been shunned earlier, walked up to Luna and grabbed her arm. "I need to speak with you alone."

Nobody screamed the fangirl scream because of the threatening expression and the narrowed eyes he showed off. They silently watched as he pulled the blond out of the classroom, but as soon as they were out, everything resumed to how they would usually be.

"I know that you are in league with the elementary principal to take over the school. I assume that you were part of the plan of getting Fang to go back to America." Nao slammed her against the wall, but she didn't utter a sound. "Release everyone that you have under your control."

Luna smirked, reaching her hand into her pocket to grab something that the principal had given to her just in case. "And what if I don't?"

"Then you can have fun being in pain. I'm not going to kill you though," he replied. He grabbed her throat with one hand, while a gun appeared in the other. He pointed the gun directly at her stomach.

"And my answer is..." Luna slammed a bracelet onto his wrist and pushed him away. "No."

The weapon disappeared, and Nao fell to the ground from trying to use his Alice. She laughed in victory. "You can't beat us. No one will get in the way of my revenge. You will watch as I make your precious Sakura Mikan and her bitch of a mother suffer. What else can you do? Without your Alices, you're nothing."

"Just because I don't have my Alices," he said, sweeping one leg under her feet, successfully tripping her, "it does not mean that I can't strangle you." He took both hands and wrapped them tightly around her bandaged neck. "I've changed my mind about murdering you. Now, release them, or I kill you."

"My answer will still be 'no' no matter however many threats you have for me." She kicked him off of her and brought her mouth close to his neck.

He smashed his head against hers, knocking her mouth and teeth away. "And that is exactly the reason why you didn't have any true friends back then or now. Oh, and I must say that your creativity sucks. Those things you made the three of those Mikan-lovers say were so similar, that I can't believe that she even fell for it."

"Then she must be quite the idiot, no?" she resorted to digging her extremely long and sharp nails into his shoulders.

"Yes, yes. She _was _quite the idiot back then, mm?" Nao mused, smiling slightly as he kneed her in the stomach.

She started coughing violently, blood trickling out of her mouth. "The only reason that you won this was because you don't have the fourth form Alice."

"Nah, it's because I don't use my Alice at everything that I can use it on."

"And you..." Luna was on the ground, wheezing and coughing out blood like there was no tomorrow. "You're such a... such an evil shithead."

"Mind your language, bitch. This is a school after all."

"I... I could say... the same to you."

* * *

Hiding behind a wall, Yuka cursed. She spoke through her mind. _'Hey, any of you got the shape shifting Alice? Turn into a small girl, then go up to that guard guy and tell him that you're a new student. Say that your Alice is… Never mind. We'll knock him out before you have to say it.'_

She waited silently, watching the area where the guard was standing in. Suddenly, a small girl wearing a white, frilly dress and sunhat while carrying a just as white, frilly umbrella stepped up to him. In her other hand, a giant lollipop shouted out its existence.

"Um… what are you doing here for?" the guard asked, sweatdropping at the extreme frilliness.

Licking her lollipop, the child indifferently replied, "I'm a new Alice here. You should have received the letter that I'd be coming. If not, then take better care of your stuff."

Yuka groaned. However, the guard smiled nervously and opened the door. She stared oddly. That was much too easy, but nevertheless, she still dashed out and kicked the guy in the head. As he fell down to the ground out cold, she ran through the opened gate. "Hurry!"

Her sunglasses were back on, and she was in a plain white t-shirt with tan shorts.

A man wearing a similar set of clothes ran up beside her and gave her a grin. "How was that? I got us through, hm?"

"I think… I think you went a bit overboard." Yuka shifted her eyes a bit.

"Infiltration successful."

* * *

"Now then, will you release them if I break your arms?" Nao walked over to her and put his knee on her back as she lay face down to the ground. He took both of her arms and started to pull, and little by little, the pain kept on increasing.

"No. You'll never get in the way of my revenge!"

He smirked. "What a revenge-driven woman you are. Taking on the appearance of a girl our age just for vindictive reasons." Loud sickening pops resounded through the hall as he swiftly dislocated her shoulders.

Her scream informed everyone in the surrounding rooms that she was in pain. Mikan ran out of the classroom, wondering exactly what had happened. "Wh-what… What are you _doing_, Nao!?"

A bloodthirsty smirk crossed his face. "Oh, nothing much."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Hallo! Is this long enough? Haha, I can actually type a lot when I really try. And you shall learn about why Nao is acting like that in the next chapter. So, please don't hate on me. :D Maybe? Hopefully? Does this satisfy you Luna-haters out there at least? XD Sorry about the no romantic-ness though…**

**I was the only one to read through this and find the mistakes, so if there are any mistakes, feel free to inform me of them. :D**

Thanks to my reviewers:

TaffyGirl, Emmoria, crimsoneyes44 **(Buddy)**, karinchi, Wishing You Knew **(Buddy)**, UnreadableMe, aznurbangrl, Xxdarkness-angelxX, XxblackwingsxX **(Buddy)**, shironeko95, s . a . e . I . a . - . e . u . c . a **(Just in case. I don't want your name to disappear…)**, g027


End file.
